


Play ♡ Sookai

by Alanasmithwheeler, Strawberry_Bin



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alpha Choi Soobin, Alpha Choi Yeonjun, Alpha Kang Taehyun, Bottom Huening Kai, F/F, F/M, M/M, Omega Choi Beomgyu, Omega Huening Kai, Omega Verse, Top Choi Soobin
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:41:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 35,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27275866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alanasmithwheeler/pseuds/Alanasmithwheeler, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strawberry_Bin/pseuds/Strawberry_Bin
Summary: HueningKai es un Omega bastante independiente, siendo que a sus 25 años no ha sido cortejado por alguien, ¿Qué le hace pensar a ese Alpha que lo logrará?"Eres un idiota, ¿lo sabes?" "Lo sé pero así te gusto"
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Yeonjun, Choi Soobin/Huening Kai, Huening Kai/Kang Taehyun, Jeon Jungkook/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Kim Namjoon | RM/Min Yoongi | Suga
Comments: 9
Kudos: 30





	1. I ♡Pink

**Author's Note:**

> Todos los personajes son mayores de edad, en ningún momento se induce a la pedofilia o a demás temas ilegales. Esta obra es ficticia y como tal debe ser interpretada de la misma manera, no trato de imponer una orientacion sexual en los chicos al igual que apoyar una relación que no existe. Solo es ficción así que si te incomoda o molesta, te sugiero salir y nunca más abrir esta novela.

SeokJin entró a la sala de conferencias, sentándose en medio atrayendo la atención de sus trabajadores y demás personal, ignorando a su hijo quien estaba en medio de una entrevista.  
  
— _Chicos, como saben nuestro anterior director de departamento renuncio y necesitamos un reemplazo urgente. —_ mencionó Jin — _Así que estuve entrevistando a varios chicos para el puesto y por fin tengo al ideal,_ — agrega con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras abre la puerta dejando pasar a un chico. — _Puedes pasar._  
  
La puerta fue abierta de manera lenta dejando ver a un chico — _Buenos días, mi nombre es HueningKai, soy un graduado con honores de la universidad de Seúl y estaré al frente de este departamento_ — el omega de cabellos castaños ondulados y piel nívea se presentó, el vicepresidente de la compañía lo trajo para que elevara las ventas pues su antecesor era, básicamente un inútil. Así que el mejor de todos tuvo que ser llamado, en este caso, el omega que lucía ese hermoso traje blanco que resaltaba su porte elegante e inocente.  
  
Jeon* Soobin observaba al omega agradecer en una reverencia rapida a su madre, le observo con detenimiento riendo ante la eleccion de su madre, estaba más que seguro que este sería un nuevo reto para él. Solía ser así, era sabido que era una bestia insaciable, omegas y betas soñaban con que les dedicara una sonrisa y si llegaba a desearlos, ellos aceptaban inmediatamente.  
  
Aunque Soobin estaba comprometido con una omega de nombre Choi Yewon, hija de un afamado empresario, la unión la habían decidido sus padres cuando eran jóvenes y apenas se conocían. Soobin no lo tomó en serio y sí que se la había tirado un par de veces, no era mala en la cama pero todo lo demás en ella le resultaba despreciable. Ella solo quería llevar un buen apellido y no le molestaba que su esposo tuviese acostones de una noche con sabrá Dios quién, ella también lo hacía.  
  
Para el alfa, el nuevo omega del departamento era su nueva presa, aún si haber cruzado palabra ya deseaba tenerlo en su cama. Aunque su política decía que jamás se acostaba con personas del trabajo, pero en esta ocasión quería doblar al dueño de ese delicioso trasero sobre la primera superficie plana que encontrara y hacerlo gemir su nombre. Ese era Jeon Soobin, el Alpha más codiciado. Pero pronto se llevaría una decepción sobre aquel hermoso hombre que apenas se había instalado en la compañía.  
  
HueningKai ignoró la sensación de alguien viéndole para iniciar con su trabajo, hablando con las personas que conformaban el departamento y ponerse al día, SeokJin fue quien lo contrató por su gran desempeño así que no lo iba a defraudar.  
  
— _Señorita Shin, necesito ver los planes de publicidad para poder analizarlos debidamente —_ decía HueningKai a su secretaria sin darse cuenta que el alfa se acercaba a ellos.  
  
— _¿Poniéndose al día joven Huening?_ — dijo con ese tono caballeroso que ponía a todos a sus pies.  
  
— _Oh, señor Jeon, es un placer conocerle_ — dijo ofreciendo una reverencia, muy formal.  
  
— _Un placer, mi madre dijo que eres el mejor, así que espero grandes avances bajo tu gestión, como verás estamos en algunos aprietos_ — Soobin sonrió aspirando el dulce aroma del omega. Le resultó tan delicioso, tanto que inmediatamente supo lo que quería. Ese Omega sería suyo.  
  
— _Y lo haré, aunque para ser honesto, este sitio es un desastre..._ — Kai dio un suspiro señalando una torre de archivos que debía revisar.  
  
— _Por eso te trajimos, sólo debes de acostumbrarte a trabajar bajo presión, después de todo los Omegas como tu están acostumbrados a trabajar de esa manera —_ sonrió Soobin encantador y Kai soltó una risita superior.  
  
— _Guarde sus trucos y demás parafernalia para otro_. — sonrió superior el omega, negando levemente — _No soy de los que caen tan fácil por una sonrisa boba, si me permite debo trabajar._ — el menor tomó una pila de papeles y comenzó a leerlos, ignorando al alfa.  
  
Para Soobin aquel rechazo dolió, le dio directamente en el ego, nadie se negaba a sus halagos y atenciones, pero ese Omega se había ganado su atención, quería doblegarle ese espíritu altivo, le enseñaría quien era y de lo que era capaz. Haría que esa deliciosa boca se perdiera pronunciando su nombre. Lo conseguiría. Pondría a ese hombre a sus pies.  
  
— _Eso espero Kai. Quiero resultados no simple palabrería._ — murmuró pegándose al joven lo suficiente para hacerlo sentir su presencia. — _Ah y no vayas a olvidar que mañana a las diez tendremos una reunión con el presidente para conocer el estado del departamento. Agradeceré tu presencia._ — se retiró dejando a un molesto Kai quien estaba controlando sus instintos, no quería que SeokJin le informara a su madre que había noqueado al alfa idiota.  
  
Sabía de la fama de alfa y de la infinidad de personas que pasaban por su cama, pero para su desgracia HueningKai tenía puestos sus ojos en otra persona.

  
●♡●♡●♡●

  
  
Yeonjun repasó con la mirada a su amigo y se echó a reír, lo conocía bien desde pequeños, hasta el punto de ser casi hermanos y sabía cuando se traía algo entre manos. — _Vamos Soobin, ¿tanto te afecta un no? —_ decía entre carcajadas, ambos estaban en un restaurante cercano a la empresa.  
  
— _Es que no lo entiendes, si vieras a ese Omega notarias todas sus cualidades, es altivo, orgulloso y sobre todo, huele delicioso... quiero tenerlo ya; pero él se hace el difícil_ — decía Soobin como un niño caprichoso, sí, podía ser un maldito seductor, pero realmente tenía una faceta bastante infantil e idiota que solo dejaba ver a su familia y amigos. Tal vez heredado de su padre Jeon Jungkook.  
  
— _Casi estas describiendo a alguien que conozco._.. — dijo Yeonjun tomando un sorbo de su whisky sintiendo sus sentidos agudizandose, si de casualidad su amigo había osado poner sus ojos en Beomgyu le partiría el cuello. Aunque claro, Beomgyu aún no le hacía caso, pero eso solo era cuestión de tiempo.  
  
— _Dudo mucho que lo conozcas_ — se apuró a aclarar el punto, ya que un conocido olor a pino y manzana llegó a su nariz _—, es nuestro nuevo publicista._ — sabía cómo su amigo se ponía con aquel Omega que le traía de cabeza.  
  
— _Oh ya veo, entonces olvida mis sospechas_ — comentó aliviado Yeonjun, Beomgyu era doctor y este por nada del mundo rechazaba su profesión para trabajar como un editor de una revista, podía respirar en paz. — _, eso trae otro problema, no puedes ir tras él sin que te señale de acoso sexual, por mucho que te guste tienes que respetar su espacio. Si el Omega no es para ti, déjalo ir, es lo mejor a menos de que quieras que tu padre te corte la cabeza._  
  
— _Yeonjun, ¿acaso no me conoces? Ese Omega podría ser mi salida de ese estúpido arreglo._  
  
_— ¿Hablas del matrimonio con Yewon?_  
  
_— ¿De qué otra cosa puedo hablar? Me quiero librar de esa jodida arpía, no la soporto y para ser honesto no se me para con ella._  
  
_— No creo que Yewon te deje tan fácilmente, su matrimonio conllevará una alianza comercial bastante pesada._  
  
_— No me interesa para nada una alianza con esa arpía, entre más lejos, mejor._  
  
_— A ti no pero a tus padres si, recuerda que son una empresa importante y si sus acciones caen será la ruina._

 _— Eres un amargado Yeonjun, así Beomgyu no te hará caso... y no me mires así que es más que obvio que mueres por él, inclusive hueles un poco a él._  
  
_— ¿Cómo conoces el aroma de Beomgyu?_ — habló a la defensiva, ignorando un detalle.  
  
— _Porque mi madre tuvo una consulta con él la semana pasada, su aroma es muy peculiar desde que tengo memoria, es un Omega extraño._ — Yeonjun le aniquilaba con la mirada — _Tranquilo, amigo, jamás le he puesto un dedo encima, no me gustan los Omegas con olor a frutos rojos y moras, son muy empalagosos para mi._  
  
_— Eso espero, porque si me entero que lo tocas te arrancare la cabeza —_ dijo con un gruñido y su amigo se echó a reír.  
  
_—Te lo prometo, pero volviendo a mi asunto... ¿Crees que si embarazo a alguien más me libre de esa zorra?_  
  
_— No, no puedes hacer eso, te meterían a la cárcel por abuso sexual. Solo rompe el compromiso._  
  
_— Ya lo intenté y sabes que ella amenaza con un escándalo. Está loca, así que debo idear una forma de que me deje en paz sin dañarme a mi o a mis seres queridos._  
  
Yeonjun lo vio con pena, conocía bien la situación de su amigo, y solo deseaba apoyarlo, pero seducir personas no solucionaba nada, y menos obsesionándose cuando alguien decía que no. — _Vamos, tengo una reunión cerca de tu despacho, ¿te llevo?_ — preguntó Soobin.  
  
— _Claro_ — y ambos amigos salieron, justo a la hora en que salían los empleados que se habían quedado tiempo extra entre ellos iba el nuevo publicista, Soobin lo señaló para que Yeonjun lo ubicara, tuvo que admitir que quizás si lo conocía. Pero no recordaba de donde.  
  
El Omega caminaba tranquilo leyendo alguna cosa en un libro cuando se topó con alguien, era un chico rubio un poco más bajo que el Omega, era un Alpha, los vio sonreírse y saludarse con un beso casto antes de irse juntos; Yeonjun volteó a ver a su amigo y el rostro que encontró podría asustar a cualquiera.  
  
Soobin estaba furioso, ese Omega se había dado el lujo de rechazarlo además se iba con otro, estaba decidido. Iba a tener a ese Omega, quisiera o no. Terminaría rendido a sus pies.  
  
— _Soobin, no hagas lo que estoy pensando_ — dijo intentando ser la voz de la consciencia de su amigo.  
  
— _Oh no, escucha Yeonjun, ese omega va a ser mío y nada lo va a impedir_ — gruñó y un escalofrío recorrió a Yeonjun, ahora sí que se había obsesionado con el pobre Omega, eso no sería bueno.


	2. II♡Blue

El día había terminado y Kai ya estaba a punto de retirarse de la empresa, salió del ascensor concentrado en uno de los libros que la editorial tenía problemas, estaba tan metido en su lectura cuando chocó con alguien. Pensaba disculparse cuando un conocido aroma a cítricos y palo de rosas le invadió, sonriendo de inmediato.   
  
— _Hola_ — dijo el rubio con una sonrisa amplia y después lo besó, apenas fue un roce pero a Kai le encantó.   
  
— _Creí que no me esperarías_ — dijo Kai y se dejó abrazar por el Alpha. — _ya tenía pensado irme en la motocicleta._  
  
 _— Tenemos que festejar tu primer día, no me iría sin ti, además si vas en ella se arruinaran tus ropas_ — HueningKai asintió dejando a su pareja colocar un brazo por su cintura y caminaron juntos por la acera.   
  
_— Ya, claro_ — sonrió el Omega mientras se recostaba en el hombro del Alpha, a pesar de la diferencia de altura no le daba vergüenza el agacharse para alcanzarlo y dejarse dar mimos por el más bajo.   
  
_— ¿No me crees? Eso hiere mis sentimientos —_ dramatizó y el pálido le regaló una mirada incrédula.   
  
— _¿Desde cuando tienes sentimientos Taehyun?_ — señaló y el Alpha puso cara de ofensa.   
  
— _Disculpa, pero yo siento y te hago sentir_ — murmuró dejando un beso fugaz en su cuello.   
  
— _Idiota_ — atacó Kai y el rubio se echó a reír.   
  
Taehyun lo había guiado hasta un deportivo negro, donde le abrió la puerta con toda la caballerosidad del mundo. _— mi dama_ — dijo haciendo una reverencia a modo de burla y Kai le dio un suave empujón que lo desestabilizó.   
  
— _Bufón_ — rió mientras Tae lo secundaba.   
  
Ellos solían gastarse bromas todo el tiempo, el alfa subió al lado del conductor y tras ponerse el cinturón arrancó en dirección al apartamento del Omega.   
  
Soobin básicamente había arrastrado a Yeonjun en su misión espía, siguieron al Omega a distancia y observaron su interacción con el misterioso alfa. Para Yeonjun era una tontería pero como buen amigo debía asegurarse que Soobin no terminará metido en un problema.   
  
— _¿Por ese enano me rechaza? —_ dijo el alfa dolido cuando los vio irse en el auto.   
  
— _Soobin, no todos van a besarte los pies, aceptalo y avanza —_ propuso un poco cansado de jugar al arbusto.   
  
— _Pero soy mucho mejor que él, ¿Porqué no me quiere?_ — y esa cara de conejito desamparado volvió a aparecer.   
  
— _Yo tengo la respuesta._ — Soobin lo observó atentamente — _Por ese gran ego que tienes, ahora camina que tengo una reunión importante y no quiero seguir perdiendo tiempo con tus tonterías_ — Yeonjun le tomó del brazo y básicamente lo empujó para que pudieran irse.   
  
Soobin caminó de mala gana, claro que estaba herido por el rechazo del Omega, él era el mejor partido que se puede encontrar en todo Corea y ese Omega altanero se iba con un cualquiera. No pensaba dejarlo pasar.   
  
— _Soo, deja tu capricho_ — decía su amigo, más no le escucho, no quería dejarlo, él quería tener al Omega y también estaba tramando una forma de librarse del compromiso.   
  
A la mañana siguiente y después de haber leído el expediente que su madre le entregó con la información del omega fue que ya tuvo un plan.

Embarazar a cualquiera no era la solución a su problema, pero si embarazaba a HueningKai eso cambiaba y todo porque no era un Omega cualquiera, sino uno respetado y alabado por muchos gracias a su gran desempeño académico. Quizás no tuviera la misma posición económica que Choi Yewon pero sí que tenía una reputación que le respaldaba. Un hijo con el Omega sería todo lo que necesitaba. Rompería el compromiso con Yewon y de paso le rompería ese delicioso culo más de una vez.   
  
— _¿Soobin estás escuchando? —_ dijo Yeonjun y Soobin lo vio confundido, estaban en la limusina camino a la empresa — _Eres un idiota_ — dijo con tono severo.   
  
— _¿Ahora por qué? —_ Soobin lo veía aún mas confundido y con un toque de molestia.   
  
— _¿Porqué será? Escúchame atentamente, lo que sea que estés tramando te digo ahora mismo que es una terrible idea._  
  
 _— Pero si no he dicho nada._  
  
 _— No es necesario, te conozco. Veo como ese conejo tuyo comienza a trabajar y no es bueno._  
  
 _— No estoy pensando en nada malo Yeonjun._  
  
 _— Soobin, por favor, deja en paz el asunto del Omega, tiene pareja. No es para ti._  
  
 _— ¡Qué no dije nada!_ — gruñó molesto por ser descubierto.   
  
— _Te lo advierto desde antes, algo me dice que ese Omega no es un cualquiera..._  
  
 _— ¿De qué hablas?_  
  
 _— Su cara... la he visto en algún sitio. Pero no recuerdo de dónde. Sin embargo hay algo de lo cuál si tengo certeza y es su familia, es influyente._  
  
 _— Un punto más a su favor_ — murmuró para sí mismo.   
  
— _¿Qué dijiste? —_ le aniquiló con la mirada.   
  
— _Que vale, lo dejaré en paz... Por hoy_  
  
 _— A veces me preguntó porque seguimos siendo amigos_ — suspiró agotado Yeonjun y Soobin se echó a reír.

  
  
●♡●♡●♡●

  
  
Taehyun estacionó frente a la casa de los padres del Omega quien pudo distinguir un auto lujoso aparcado cerca del suyo, su hermano había llegado. También pudo distinguir el auto de Beomgyu y la motocicleta de Yeji entre otros autos que le resultaban familiares.   
  
— _Dijiste que sería algo pequeño_ — suspiró Kai haciendo un pequeño puchero que Taehyun se encargó de besar.   
  
— _Y era así hasta que tu hermano metió las manos... Ya sabes que sólo Yeosang puede contra él._   
  
Bajaron del auto entrando a la casa donde varios de sus amigos y familiares lo recibieron con una enorme sonrisa, su madre y sus padres fueron los primeros en felicitarlo y Kai sonrió animado, había nacido de la relación de un Omega con dos destinados, si bien él veía esto como algo normal para los ojos de la sociedad su madre era solo una zorra que no sabía mantener sus piernas cerradas, motivo por el cuál fue registrado con un apellido extranjero. Sus padres no querían que hablaran mal de su cachorro y su Omega.   
  
— _¿Qué tal el primer día de nuestro bebé?_ — preguntó su madre con una sonrisa de hoyuelos que Kai encantaba, sintiendo las manos de este en sus mejillas.   
  
— _Fue bastante movido mamá, —_ suspiró mientras se restregaba contra las manos del Omega mayor — _la oficina es un desastre._  
  
 _— ¿Y Jin? ¿No te ayudo en nada? —_ soltó su padre con ese tono frío que le caracterizaba, a Kai no le resultaba extraño después de todo Min YoonGi era de esa manera para ocultar que en realidad era un alfa de lo más dulce.  
  
— _Padre, él es el vicepresidente no una nana. Tiene cosas más importantes que hacer que ayudarme en algo que no le compete._  
  
 _— Eso lo entendemos cariño, pero tu padre se preocupa ya que eres un bebé ante sus ojos de gato perezoso_ — mencionó su papá dando un trago a su copa de vino dejando salir una carcajada ante la mirada molesta del alfa más bajo.   
  
Su madre al ver que ambos alfas planeaban iniciar una pelea les regaño de inmediato — _¡Min YoonGi y Jung HoSeok, comportense de una maldita vez!_ — regañó Namjoon, pero ambos alfas le ignoraron enfrentándose con la mirada, cuando el primer gruñido escapó de sus labios fue demasiado tarde ya que Namjoon les tomó de las orejas para separarlos.   
  
Kai dejó escapar una carcajada ante la imagen de sus padres siendo regañados como pequeños por su madre, alejándose del sitio para estar en privado.   
  
— _¿Te divierte el sufriendo de nuestros padres? —_ preguntó su hermano, logrando que el Omega detuviera sus carcajadas para voltearse y abrazarlo.   
  
— _Te extrañe, Minki._  
  
 _— Yo también NingNing_. — dejaron de abrazarse — _¿Qué tal tu trabajo? ¿Ya te coqueteó el hijo de los Jeon?_   
  
Kai bufó — _Lo hizo, pero le dije que no. Está bueno pero es un idiota_ — hizo un gesto de desagrado.   
  
— _¿Qué esperabas pingüino? Su fama lo precede —_ mencionó Mingi con una sonrisa burlona. — _Además el idiota tiene una prometida_ — avisó revisando su teléfono, mostrándole la foto de Soobin y Yewon.   
  
Ambos siguieron hablando hasta que Taehyun se acercó para tomar a Kai de la cadera, atrayendo su atención entregándole un vaso de vodka.   
  
— _Después pueden hablar de sus cosas, esta noche vamos a festejar no a cotillear_ — propuso el alfa menor.   
  
Todos asintieron y se unieron a la fiesta con pastel y bocadillos horneados por los padres del Omega ya que si cocinaba su madre lo más seguro es que ahora la casa no existiera.   
  
A la mañana siguiente HueningKai llegó a la editorial vestido con un traje negro y con toda la disposición de salir sin una vena a casi reventar. Sus subordinados parecían cooperativos a sus ordenes y él se sentía contento con ello, cerca de las diez se dirigió a la reunión que Soobin le había indicado. Suspiró molesto, si bien no le agradaba seguir las órdenes de alguien como él alfa, no podía negarse ya que este era el hijo del presidente de la compañía. Así que debía darle un buen informe sobre lo que se haría para elevar las ventas y saldría cuanto antes a su oficina; entró a la sala de juntas generando silencio sobre los presentes, su traje negro dejaba ver la silueta delgada y la cintura pequeña, así como sus redondas caderas. Los cabellos castaños caían sobre su frente resaltando su piel blanca. Soobin lo vio con lujuria y sonrió, había pensado en su plan toda la mañana y también hizo una investigación acerca del Omega, decidiéndose que era la persona indicada para librarlo del compromiso, era hijo del dueño de Hope Motors, marca líder en la construcción de autos de lujo. Con ese buen nombre a sus espaldas, Choi Yewon sería historia, solo debía conseguir meterse en sus piernas y hacerle un niño.   
  
— _Buenos días joven Huening_ — saludó Soobin desde su asiento en el sitio principal, al lado de sus padres quiénes estaban bastante callados.   
  
_— Señores Jeon, buenos días_ — Kai sonrió de forma respetuosa haciendo una pequeña reverencia y se pudo escuchar más de un suspiro en la sala de juntas. Sentándose al lado de un alfa.   
  
_— Oh, NingNing, que alegría verte en este sitio_ — saludó Son Hyunwoo, amigo de su hermano.   
  
— _Shownu-hyung, es bueno verte ¿qué tal las cosas con tu pareja? —_ para el menor era bueno ver un rostro relativamente familiar.   
  
— _Ya sabes, es un chico especial_ — se limitó a decir y Kai se echó a reír. Tipo de pocas palabras, un animal en la cama o bueno, lo era en los tiempos de su tierna adolescencia según palabras de su hermano Mingi.   
  
Soobin soltó un gruñido que atrajo la atención de todos los presentes, era claro que estaba incómodo con la conversación de esos dos y como la sutileza era su segundo nombre, hizo evidente su sentir para todos en la junta, incluso en sus padres quienes le ordenaron comportarse o sería sacado a patadas. HueningKai soltó una risita y se limitó a agitar sus cabeza coqueto, encontraba gratificante ver el rostro de Soobin con ese mohín que anuncia un berrinche.   
  
— _¿Podría compartir sus descubrimientos en su nueva dependencia joven Huening?_ — habló Jungkook con ese tono de mando típico de un alfa.   
  
— _Claro, quería mencionar que hay cinco libros que recibieron la orden de no ser re impresos pero a mi parecer cuentan con todo para ser unos bestsellers y sus bajos números de ventas debido a malos manejos en su promoción a pesar de que tienen una base sólida de fans —_ mencionó causando que la jefa de reproducción lo viera con desprecio.   
  
— _Disculpe que lo interrumpa pero no pondré mis máquinas a trabajar en libros que no dan una respuesta esperada_ — comentó Seulgi con mala cara.   
  
— _Lo harán si ventas considera que es viable ¿o no? —_ levantó una ceja desafiando a la alfa.   
  
— _HueningKai tiene un punto_ — señaló Jin.   
  
— _Pero aún así, no podemos confiar únicamente en su palabra, necesita respaldar su predicamento._ — interrumpió Jungkook a su esposo antes de que diera por sentada la afirmación.   
  
_— Y lo haré con los siguientes datos presidente Jeon_ — mencionó extendiendo una carpeta con los datos recopilados el día anterior. — _Como podrán ver, he hecho una investigación de cada obra y en todas ellas, tanto los autores como editores mencionan la obra como superior a la media, el arte gráfico utilizados son espectaculares y el número de copias fue el adecuado. Pero no tuvieron un buen plan de publicidad, es el fallo que los llevó a quedar olvidados en los anaqueles. Estas son obras que solo necesitan ser expuestas._  
  
 _— Habla como si conociera las obras_ — dijo una beta de finas facciones.   
  
— _Tuve el día de ayer para familiarizarme con esas obras, además hice una investigación en redes sociales sobre ellos y la respuesta es positiva. Ellos mismos intentan atraer más publico._  
  
 _— Todo eso suena genial pero_ , — Jungkook le entregó la carpeta al menor — _no hay garantías._  
  
 _— Dos días por favor, deme dos días y presentaré un estudio de mercado sí es lo que desean, veo urgente abordar este tema_. — suplicó.   
  
— _Vale, entonces tienes dos días_ , — dijo Soobin con una sonrisa amplia — _Eso es todo, gracias a todos. Pueden retirarse, menos tú. Quiero hablar contigo Huening._  
  
Los padres del mayor no preguntaron las actitudes de su hijo, después de todo sería el encargado de todo esto una vez que se casara con Yewon así que verlo tomando decisiones era algo bueno, salieron del brazo en camino a la oficina del presidente, tenían cosas que ver.   
  
HueningKai suspiró y se quedó en su sitio esperando a que el Jeon saliera con una de sus tonterías, esté no tardó en acercarse liberando todo su aroma a café y cerezas para doblegar al Omega, con un movimiento rápido movió la silla del pálido y lo atrajo a sí. — _Hueles delicioso_ — murmuró acercándose a su cuello, olfateando a gusto la esencia de flores de algodón y chocolate, buscando alguna marca dejada por ese alfa que besó ayer por la noche. No halló nada.   
  
HueningKai se quedó quieto, disfrutando el aroma de ese alfa, por un momento deseó rendirse ante él, dejar que lo tocase con esas manos... Pero entonces reaccionó, aunque su piel había adquirido una terrible sensibilidad a la contraria.   
  
_— Tengo novio_ — dijo con una sonrisa apartándolo de un suave empujón. Soobin sintió una ola de enojo y decidió atacar los labios del Omega en un beso salvaje que le robó el aliento.   
  
— _Espero que supere eso_ — sonrió cuando se separó de él. HueningKai le vio confundido, se puso de pie en silencio y volvió a su trabajo aún con el sabor del alfa en sus labios y la piel cosquillando de deseo.


	3. III♡Play

Regreso a su oficina con el sabor del alfa en sus labios, había sido un buen beso pero necesitaría más para hacerlo caer en sus garras. Tenía un objetivo en esa empresa y no era acostarse con el hijo del presidente, no, no. Deseaba vender el mayor número de libros, llevar la literatura a tantas personas que las letras se tomen en serio nuevamente. Era lo más importante. 

Su vida privada era algo secundario, si salía con Taehyun o no, si se acostaba con otros alfas u betas, no deseaba ataduras ni complicaciones o problemas y para mala suerte de Soobin, él representaba todas esas cosas sumado a una prometida celosa, eso no sonaba atractivo para él. Taehyun era relajado, tenían atracción desde... siempre... si, desde pequeños solían darse besos a escondidas, su primera vez fue con él y cuando quería a un alfa en su cama lo llamaba, pero no había atadura entre ellos junto a las etiquetas de una relación.   
  
— _NingNign, me gustaría ayudar con la propuesta que diste hoy_ — Shownu entró a su oficina con una sonrisa, su tono era confiado ya que se conocían muy bien y HueningKai en el pasado le sirvió cuando era pareja de Mingi.   
  
— _¿Hyung, crees que exagero?_ — suspiró agobiado por el desastre que dejó el anterior publicista.   
  
— _Claro que no, me parece genial que lo hagas, esos libros son estupendos_ — Shownu afirmó, tranquilizando un poco al Omega.   
  
— _No le digas a mi hermano que Soobin me mira el culo cada que puede._

 _— No le diré, pero no lo culpo tienes lindo trasero, aunque debes cuidarte de él, tiene fama de..._  
  
 _— De Casanova, lo sé y no quiero nada con él, si fuese a fijarme en alguien sería de mi Taehyunie._  
  
 _— El eterno amigo con derechos_ — Shownu lo vio serio y HueningKai suspiró, sabía lo que todos creían; les parecía patético que no formalizaran nada, pero no había nada que formalizar.   
  
HueningKai decidió dejar el tema a un lado para centrarse en su trabajo, Shownu le facilitó algo más de información y para cuándo el informe estuvo hecho la noche había caído. Se despidieron con un rápido abrazo y prácticamente corrió a su restaurante favorito donde había ordenado la cena para llevar. Tomó un taxi para llegar a casa pronto ya que había dejado la motocicleta en el departamento. Moría de hambre, estaba cansado y necesitaba dormir, ciertamente no resultaba tan tarde, pero su ánimo no ayudaba. Apenas había tocado su comida cuando un mensaje de un número desconocido llegó.   
  
Desconocido   
_Hey, ¿Cómo va ese plan? ¿Quieres repetir ese beso?_   
  
HueningKai rodó los ojos, no era otro que Soobin "soy un idiota" Jeon. Ignoró el mensaje ya que no tenía obligación pues no estaban en horario de trabajo. Volvió a su cena disfrutando como el bulgogi hacía milagros en su paladar y aliviaba el hambre acompañado de una deliciosa copa de vino tinto, algo raro pero su padre YoonGi hacía lo mismo en cada comida. Habría olvidado todo de no ser porque otro mensaje llegó a él.   
  
Desconocido   
_Quiero verte mañana en mi oficina, temprano._   
  
Rió divertido. Su jefe estaba loco, pero algo se despertaba en él molestar al alfa era un gusto que se daría, provocarlo, ponerlo a sus pies y después dejarlo ir, porque jamás lograría nada con él; no cuando aún estaba comprometido con la estúpida de Choi Yewon, sí, también un poco por ella quería arruinar al alfa, la despreciaba desde siempre ya que era una zorra con aires de princesa y le gustaba tomar la justicia en sus manos.   
  
_¿Podría definir su concepto de "temprano" por favor?_   
  
Sonrió cuando una deliciosa sensación de malicia recorrió su cuerpo, solo en una ocasión anterior hizo algo parecido aunque nunca llevó algo tan lejos, esta vez se cobraría las que Choi Yewon le hizo volviendo loco a su prometido, haciendo que adore el suelo donde camina y lo mejor de todo, también podría enseñarle a ese estúpido alfa que un Omega puede jugar el mismo juego.   
  
Desconocido   
_Siete de la mañana, no llegues tarde_   
  
Bien, tenía la hora, el sitio y la diversión asegurada. Soobin estaba loco si creía que llegaría a la mañana siguiente y dejaría hacerle lo que quisiera, ese alfa tenía mucho que aprender para su suerte, Kai estaba dispuesto a enseñarle.   
  
_Que descanse, jefe_   
  
Volvió a su cena, saboreando la victoria anticipada de su plan ¡cómo se divertiría! Ese idiota estaría lamiendo sus pies pronto y ese sentimiento de justicia regocijaría su alma. Yewon le iba a pagar cada humillación del pasado, cada burla, el matar sus esperanzas… Y si ella fingía no recordarlo él se encargaría de grabarle a fuego su pasado para que jamás volviera a olvidarlo.   
  
Esa noche fue a la cama temprano, a medida que su cuerpo caía sobre el suave colchón descubría cuán emocionado estaba de cometer una pequeña venganza, Kai no era el tipo de persona que hacía esas cosas ya que madre y su papá le habían educado bien, pero, lo cierto era que aquella chica le hizo tanto daño que solo la venganza podría darle algo de redención a su alma. No olvidaría aquellas ocasiones en que hizo que lo metieran en un bote de basura alegando que se lo merecía por ser hijo de un Omega inmoral o que lo empujaran en los pasillos estampando su rostro en el piso humillandolo por su apariencia. Oh cuando llenaron su casillero de basura o la vez que le robaron sus pequeños conejos de felpa para destrozarlos frente a sus ojos al igual que llenar su uniforme de gimnasia de feromonas de delta para hacer que los alfas le golpearan… Fueron muchas cosas, toda dirigidas por esa zorra y ahora él le quitaría todo, empezando por ese prometido de aparador que le aseguraría el futuro.   
  
Decir que soñó con una dulce venganza era quedarse corto, como si fuese un destello de luz vio en sueños los pasos a seguir, cómo haría que Soobin pasara de un Casanova que se revuelca con cualquiera a un cachorro fiel, después se lo devolvería a su prometida, pero jamás volvería a ser suyo, estaría grabado en todo su cuerpo, en sus sentidos, ya no le serviría de nada.   
  


●♡●♡●♡●

  
  
Soobin llegó temprano, era una locura pero la noche anterior no pudo apartar la deliciosa sensación de los labios del Omega; quería probarlos, morderlos, poseerlo y ni que decir del trasero del Omega el cuál lo invitaba a poner sus manos sobre él, acariciarlo, marcarlo, hacerle tantas cosas que el Omega gritaría de placer, hacía mucho que no deseaba a alguien de esa manera y solo podía remontarlo a su alocada adolescencia, pero está vez sabía que era algo más que simples hormonas alborotadas. No, tenía que ver con ese delicioso aroma proveniente del joven, el bamboleo de sus caderas, la extensión de sus piernas, esa cintura pequeña, ese cuello sin marcar. Tuvo que acomodarse la corbata un par de veces y despejar su mente con cualquier otra cosa que no fuese HueningKai o terminaría atacándolo tan pronto cruzara la puerta.   
  
Dos golpes suaves anunciaron su llegada y Soobin murmuró un seco "Adelante" ciertamente no estaba preparado para lo que sus ojos descubrieron, el Omega vestía con un traje azul ajustado, no quería emocionarse, pero ver a Kai aparecer vestido tan seductor solo le anunciaba que también lo deseaba. Sintió un tirón en su vientre, anunciando que si no hacía algo pronto tendría un gran problema en sus pantalones.   
  
— _Joven Jeon, buenos días ¿deseaba verme?_ — Kai tomó asiento frente al escritorio de Soobin cruzando las piernas y ladeando un poco la cabeza, dejando que viese perfectamente ese sitio que todo alfa deseaba marcar en un Omega.   
  
— _Amm, sí…_ — dio un suspiro y pudo deleitarse con el delicioso aroma del Omega, no sabía exactamente por qué le causaba ese deseo inmediato, pero estaba dispuesto a averiguarlo en ese mismo instante, sacarle la ropa y hacérselo sobre su escritorio — _Quería comentar contigo la intervención en la última reunión, lo hiciste muy bien_ — sus labios dibujaron una sonrisa seductora que causó un cosquilleo en la espalda baja del Omega.   
  
— _Solo expuse mis argumentos, son obras muy buenas que merecen el reconocimiento del público_ — comentó asegurándose de usar ese tono de voz seductor que pondría inquieto al alfa, la respuesta fue inmediata y a su nariz llegó el aroma dominante de Soobin.   
  
— _Aún así_ — Soobin usó todo su autocontrol para no saltarle encima, si ese Omega era tan atrevido sin proponérselo ¿cómo sería en los celos? La imagen del joven desnudo, sobre su cama rogando por su atención cruzó por su cabeza y su entrepierna sufrió, deberían darle un premio al autocontrol. — _Es una técnica muy arriesgada espero serios y efectivos resultados sobre esas ventas, supongo que ha trabajado en ello._  
  
 _— Comprendo y créame que los obtendrá después de todo tuve la ayuda de Son Hyunwoo y todo su departamento el día de ayer, ha puesto a mi disposición información útil_ — se aseguró de pronunciar el nombre del alfa con deseo, mordiéndose el labio inferior para no soltarse a reír cuando Sooobin soltó un gruñido territorial ante la mención, no sabía que ese alfa era una ex pareja de su hermano y que estaba enlazado a un Omega.   
  
— _Comprendo que tendrá listo ese informe para nuestra reunión de mañana_ — Soobin se sentía molesto, hostil con solo escuchar en los labios de Kai el nombre de otro ¡no! Ese Omega era suyo, nadie pondría sus manos sobre ese cuerpo, nadie excepto él, lo abriría de piernas y le enseñaría a gritar su nombre llevándolo al cielo del placer.   
  
— _Absolutamente, incluso planeo preparar una pequeña presentación, claro, si el tiempo lo permite_ — dijo jugando con unos de sus rizos de cabello, dándole un aire de altivez. — _¿Es todo, joven Jeon?_ — dibujó una sonrisa inocente en su rostro y fue todo lo que Soobin pudo soportar, en un movimiento rápido se puso de pie y aprisionó al Omega en la silla donde se hallaba; unió sus labios en un beso hambriento, lleno de deseo, acción que para su satisfacción el pálido correspondió con la misma intensidad. HueningKai se dejó guiar por los hábiles labios de Soobin a medida que acariciaba su pecho y desabotonaba su camisa, podría haberlo hecho de un tirón sin preocuparse por los botones, pero se le antojó torturarlo con la espera, las manos del alfa lo tomaron por los costados cargándolo sin esfuerzo y haciendo que sus piernas rodearan las caderas contrarias dedicándose a frotarlo contra su entrepierna, Soobin ya se había planteado que tomaría al Omega. Sin embargo el palido tenía un plan diferente, aprovechó el momento en que el alfa dejó sus labios para besar y lamer su cuello aunque aquello estaba siendo realmente placentero, él tenía más control así que dio un gemido quizás demasiado provocador y pudo escuchar un gruñido de placer por parte del alfa, la erección más que dura en el pantalón de Soobin le anunció que era momento de apartarse y fue entonces que lo hizo.   
  
— _Oh dios, es tarde_ — dijo como si le diera pesar.   
  
— _Estás con el hijo del jefe, puedes llegar tarde_ — el alfa no estaba dispuesto a soltarlo, no ahora que lo tenía entre sus brazos.   
  
— _Y eso no evita que alguien venga a interrumpir. —_ soltó una risilla — _Fue tu madre quién me contrató_ — y aprovechando esos segundos en que el alfa se vio aturdido por la mención de su madre, puso los pies en el suelo y de un suave empujón logró que lo soltara. — _así que a trabajar joven Jeon_ — sonrió arreglando su atuendo a medida que se alejaba del alfa que intentó volver a atraparlo, pero el Omega se deslizó entre sus brazos con facilidad. Salió de la oficina como si nada hubiese pasado y Soobin gruñó frustrado, tenía una maldita erección que atendería en el baño y el ego herido porque se dio cuenta que ese Omega lo había enredado en su propio juego.


	4. IV♡ Chandelier

— _¿Así que te dejó sin que le hicieras nada?_ — decía Yeonjun aguantando la risa. Soobin se hallaba sentado frente a él en la mesa del restaurante, su rostro reflejaba lo frustrado que se hallaba.   
  
— _Es que no lo entiendes Yeonjun, ese omega es listo... Y tenerlo tan cerca, montado contra mi cuerpo, sus labios, su aroma... ¡Dios! Sabe jugar, él sabe conseguir lo que quiere_ — Soobin exclamaba recordando su encuentro de esa mañana.   
  
— _Hmm...Creo que conozco a tu Omega peligroso_ — Yeonjun hizo un esfuerzo y por fin su memoria ayudó, el omega era mejor amigo de su Beomgyu.   
  
— _¿Cómo que lo conoces? ¿De dónde?_ — gruñó celoso.   
  
— _Tranquilo conejito, es el mejor amigo de Beomgyu._   
  
_— ¿Park*?_   
  
_— Si, ¿o conoces a otro Beomgyu?_   
  
_— No, no conozco otro. Bueno, eso explica porqué HueningKai es así..._   
  
_— ¿De qué hablas?_   
  
Pensaba agregar algo pero dos clientes entraron al sitio, no eran otros más que HueningKai y un alfa desconocido de cabellos rojos y ojos felinos. Ellos reían de algo que susurraban, sus risas eran cómplices. Una mesera los guió a una mesa para un número considerado de comensales, no pasó mucho hasta que el alfa que fue por Kai a la editorial en su primer día apareciera saludando a la pareja, pronto otro alfa de cabellos rosas apareció con cara de pocos amigos y también se dirigió a ellos pero a diferencia de los demás se encargó de besar al de ojos felinos; otras personas llegaron y se unieron a la mesa, Beomgyu también llegó haciendo que Yeonjun saltara en su asiento, decir que se le caía la baba por el médico era quedarse corto ya que tenía deseos más que irracionales sobre él, pero a diferencia de su amigo, disimulaba bien.   
  
— _¿Ese no es tu chico?_ — dijo Soobin al ver como todos recibían al médico con una sonrisa, se distrajo un momento en ello así que no notó como el brazo de Taehyun rodeó la cintura de Kai para pegarlo más a su cuerpo, para cuando lo notó, el Omega parecía disfrutar estar en los brazos de ese hombre, le hirvió la sangre. Esa misma mañana el Omega lo dejó sin más y ahora casi le ronroneaba a ese idiota.   
  
— _Y el tuyo, con el novio que ama, vamos Soobin, ya tiene novio y no creo que le monte los cuernos contigo, parece que todo el mundo los adora, tienen que ser algo muy oficial._   
  
Beomgyu se puso de pie, apartándose del grupo y se dirigió a donde los dos alfas que los observaban. — _Hey Yeontto, ¿es que no te vas a callar?_ — comentó ignorando a Soobin.   
  
— _Bamkyu, no me dijiste que venías_ — saludó Yeonjun intentando no parecer un cachorro torpe ante los ojos del Omega.   
  
Suspiró _— Fue algo de último minuto, estamos celebrando_ — sonrió orgulloso, ronroneando levemente al escuchar el apodo por el que Yeonjun le llamaba, dejando escapar sus feromonas.   
  
— _¿Qué celebran exactamente?_ — se animó a decir Soobin, cortando el aroma a frutos rojos y moras del Omega.   
  
— _Ugh, Jeon ¿No?_ — Beomgyu rodó los ojos molesto, ignorando que conocía al alfa, después de todo porque debería ser amable con él ya que le interrumpió su momento con Yeonjun.   
  
— _Si, ya me conoces, Jeon Soobin a tus servicios. —_ en cuanto extendió la mano al Omega pudo detectar el pino y manzana de su amigo.   
  
— _Tranquilo Yeontto, el idiota sólo le ve el culo a Kai_ — rió descarado ante la expresión de molestia en Soobin. — _En fin, ya nos veremos dulzura, te espero mañana para nuestra cita_ — se despidió dejando un beso en la mejilla de Yeonjun, volviendo a su mesa.   
  
El grupo ya tomaba algunos tragos y el ambiente fluía entre ellos, parecían los típicos amigos de años, Soobin pudo reconocer a más de una cara, personas que se había encontrado en el ambiente de negocios y algunos otros que no sabía de donde salieron, pero eso resultaba secundario cuando HueningKai se comía a besos con ese alfa, era claro que el Omega disfrutaba con las caricias de ese chico. Las bromas de los amigos sobre la pareja eran constantes y eso enfurecía más a Soobin, su orgullo no solo fue herido esa mañana, ahora Kai le daba el tiro de gracia. Cuando creyó todo perdido fue que Kai se puso de pie y caminó en dirección de los baños, Soobin decidió seguirlo tan pronto el Omega abrió la puerta fue empujado hacia el interior por alguien, no era otro que su jefe. Un sonido seco le anunció que el seguro fue puesto, unas manos lo tomaron de la cintura y sus ojos se enfrentaron con las pupilas dilatadas del Jeon.   
  
— _Apestas a ese idiota. —_ gruñó Soobin pegando al Omega a su cuerpo para marcarlo con su olor — _Esta mañana dejamos un asunto inconcluso, ¿No creés que es momento de terminarlo?_   
  
HueningKai no entendía de donde demonios salió su jefe, lo cierto era que esa deliciosa sensación de sentirlo tan cerca volvió a aparecer, tal como esa misma mañana, tuvo que obligarse a reaccionar.   
  
— _Joven Jeon, ¿tan dura se la pongo?_ — envió una mirada llena burla que hizo rabiar a Soobin, ese Omega insolente estaba jugando con él.   
  
— _Omega tonto, respeta a tu alfa_ — volvió a gruñir y esta vez jugó sucio, llevó sus labios directamente a ese punto tan especial en el cuello de Kai y lo llenó de besos que elevaron los sentidos del contrario, esa sensación causó que se descubriera gimiendo como si estuviese en celo, sentía el cuerpo de Soobin frotarse contra el propio, incluso se sorprendió cuando sus brazos rodearon al Jeon, exigiendo que se acercara más. El alfa sonrió orgulloso ante lo sumiso que se portaba el Omega y estaba dispuesto a arrancarle la ropa en ese momento y embestirlo contra la pared, sin embargo el tono de un teléfono móvil se dejó escuchar a lo lejos, hizo todo por ignorarlo, le estaba comiendo la boca a Kai así que no había nada más importante que eso, que se jodiera el mundo, se estaba poniendo duro tan solo con la fricción y le obsesionaba tomar al pálido, pero el maldito aparato no dejaba de sonar y el Omega empujó al alfa para que contestara el teléfono, gruñó molesto amenazando que no lo dejaría ir.   
  
— _No te muevas_ — advirtió, contestaría esa llamada en dos segundos. HueningKai usó esos momento para que su cerebro volviera a enfriarse, se apuró al lavabo, abriendo el grifo y arrojó agua fría a su cara alejando cualquier tipo de sentimiento o sensación causada por su jefe, la última gota de agua tocaba su rostro cuando la pronunciación de un nombre lo puso frío.   
  
— _Yewon ¿qué demonios quieres?_ — Soobin apenas pronunció aquello y Kai le dio un empujón lo suficiente fuerte para apartarlo de la puerta y salir de allí, escuchar hablar de esa zorra aún le ponía mal, era un idiota, pudo aprovechar esa ocasión para comerse a Soobin con ella al teléfono, pero no. No era de hacerlo en un baño cualquiera, además, él deseaba que ella viera con sus ojos como su prometido deseaba a otra persona que no era ella.   
  
— _Bebé ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? —_ dijo Taehyun pero en cuanto detecto otro aroma en Kai fue que guardo silencio.   
  
— _Me encontré con mi jefe, Tae_ — Kai tenía un humor tan agrio que Taehyun decidió no preguntar nada, conocía al Omega demasiado bien para saber que no era momento de hablar.   
  
— _Te pedí un trago, bebé_ — ofreció el alfa y el pálido suspiró aliviado, justo lo que necesitaba, alcohol.   
  
Soobin quiso correr tras el Omoega tan pronto este se alejó, pero Yewon estaba gritando algo en el teléfono que parecía importante, su cerebro lo resumió sobre algo respectivo a la vida social de la mujer, ella decía cosas y él solo contestaba con monosílabos; salió frustrado del baño volviendo a la barra donde se pidió un whisky doble para aguantar las quejas de su prometida, estaba pensando en como era una mierda tener a Kai tan cerca y no poder concretar nada, nadie se resistía a él, y menos un Omega que claramente se moría por dejar que se lo haga, pero ya sea el universo o algo parecido se seguía metiendo para que no consiguieran concretar nada con Kai.   
  
— _...Voy al bar donde siempre pasas con ese amigo tuyo, sé que estás allí, tienes que acompañar a tu novia..._ — decía Yewon y antes de que Soobin pudiera decir algo para que no llegase, la vio entrar por la puerta vestida con un escote que mostraba más de lo que debería, soltó un suspiro frustrado y fingió una sonrisa tras tomarse de un trago el whisky. — _Vamos, llévame a casa._ — dijo ella tan pronto llegó a la barra. — _Hace mucho que no lo hacemos y mi celo empieza en unas horas._   
  
_— Arin, es tarde, mañana trabajo con mis padres en algo importante —_ dijo él sin moverse ni un centímetro, no quería acostarse con ella por nada del mundo.   
  
— _Soobin, eres un alfa y yo lo mejor que te va a pasar en la vida, claro que quieres hacerlo, sólo que no estás dejando a tu alfa hablar por ti —_ rió ella con sus aires de diva, algo que irritó a Soobin.   
  
Yeonjun al ver el problema de su amigo fue que apareció en esos momentos con cara de fastidio, algo había pasado y para Soobin era claro que se relacionaba con cierto Omega de apellido Park*. Su amigo solo ponía esa cara cuando alguien rondaba a su amor y ese alguien no era otro que Yang Jeong In, un alfa que se habían fijado en Beomgyu, Soobin entendía a medias eso, pues otro estaba con su conquista en potencia y eso sí que le irritaba. — _Buenas noches Yewon_ — Yeonjun se limitó a ser educado pero su amigo en cambio le dio una mirada curiosa.   
  
— _Ugh eres tu, Yeonjun_ — respondió ella volviendo a tirar del brazo de Soobin — _Como sea, vamos a casa._ — habló con desprecio y Yeonjun sintió su sangre hervir, esa omega era una grosera.   
  
— _Arin, ya te dije que no_ — gruñó molesto, entonces una presencia hizo que Yewon se sobresaltara.   
  
— _Joven Jeon, Yeonjun-ssi_ — un Omega de cabellos castaños levemente rizados apareció en la barra, no era otro más que HueningKai.   
  
— _Kai ¿en que puedo ayudarte?_ — Yeonjun sonrió, la presencia del Omega solía ser relajante en ocasiones como esas.   
  
— _Ahora yo me hago cargo de esto_ — sonrió deslizando una servilleta hacia Yeonjun, un mensaje corto se hallaba en ella y lo que fuere hizo sonreír nuevamente al alfa.   
  
— _Espera un segundo ¿Jung Kai*? ¡Cuánto tiempo!_ — dijo Arin corriendo a saludar al Omega como si fuese la mejor de sus amigas — _Mira, por fin dejaste de ser un fideo horrible, oh Soobin, si lo hubieses visto en la escuela te habrías asqueado es que su apariencia era para reírse, una mopa tenía más gracia que él y ni que decir de su historial familiar...—_ decía claramente celosa del hermoso Omega frente a ella.   
  
— _Choi Yewon, la misma bruja de siempre_. — Kai sonrió burlón ante la cara de confusión que puso la chica cuando él evitó su abrazo — _Ya ves, la genética me favorece, en cambio a ti, mira esa piel maltratada por ese mal uso de cosméticos aclarantes que usas, se te están cayendo los pechos y tienes celulitis, que mal, cualquiera pensaría que con lo zorra que eres cobrarías algo para cuidarte, pero parece que eres de las baratas._   
  
_— Escucha estúpido, no sabes con quién te metes, no eres más que un despreciable Omega —_ atacó ella llena de rabia por las palabras del contrario.   
  
— _Arin, no tienes poder sobre nadie, has dejado que te la metan tanto que hasta tu culo se está cayendo, tus días de gloria terminaron y yo que tu dejaba el alcohol, te pone mal._  
  
Soobin observaba aquella pelea con interés, por un lado estaba Arin atacando como una cabra loca y por el otro Kai quien se conservaba tranquilo, dispuesto a ponerle un alto a ella sin perder el estilo, el alfa fantaseó por un momento con la idea de que ese Omega fuese su prometido, entonces en lugar de ponerle largas al tema de la boda estaría apurando todo para casarse con él, tener cachorros y hacer una vida con la primera persona que demostraba tener todo lo que deseaba en su pareja.   
  
— _¡Soobin! Dile algo_ — chilló Arin y el alfa le sonrió a Kai de forma cálida, cosa que hizo rabiar aún más a la chica.   
  
— _Kai, espero que tengas listo el informe para mañana —_ comentó aún con esa dulzura que alcanzó sus palabras.   
  
— _Estará en su oficina a primera hora_ — HueningKai también conectó con ese coqueteo inocente, sin la lujuria habitual, era como recibir una caricia delicada.   
  
— _Confío en ti_ — Soobin se animó a dejar un beso en el dorso de la mano de Kai con tal caballerismo que Arin no pudo más que rabiar.   
  
— _Que tenga buena noche joven Jeon_ — el Omega se despidió sin prestar atención a la chica quien gritaba a Soobin pidiendo una explicación y él simplemente la ignoraba.   
  
— _¡Soy tu prometida, pedazo de idiota!_ — chillaba.   
  
— _¿Y eso qué? Sabes que no te quiero ni un gramo, vuelve a tu casa que apesta a feromonas que yo me voy a la mía_ — Soobin sonrió despidiéndose de Yeonjun, saliendo del restaurante tomó su auto y volvió a casa sin siquiera pensar en Arin, se concentraba en esa sensación placentera de un Kai lleno de orgullo y clase.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beomgyu es Park porque es hijo de Jisoo (Omega) y Chaeyoung (alfa). 
> 
> Decidí ponerle a HueningKai su nombre coreano el cuál es Jung Kai, así que tiene relación porque su papá es Jhope y su mamá es Namjoon, en cambio su padre es Min YoonGi (no comparten nexos sanguíneos pero YoonGi lo quiere como su hijo sanguíneo) así que por eso los diferencia; Mingi si es hijo de Namjoon y YoonGi por lo cuál este llama Hope a Hoseok.


	5. V♡Roxanne

— _Así que... ¿Te gusta en serio o sólo lo haces por fastidiarle la vida? —_ Taehyun veía a HueningKai con curiosidad, esa noche se quedaría a dormir con él, era como un acuerdo silencioso, se acostaban desde hace años, ahora las cosas cambiaban y eso estaba bien, algunas cosas no pueden ir contigo cuando avanzas y este era el caso. 

— _Para ser honesto, no lo sé_ — Kai salió del vestidor con sólo una bata de seda negra cubriendo su cuerpo semi desnudo. — _Él es un idiota y toda la fuerza de su lobo se pega a mi piel, me excita, pero no creo que nada profundo esté pasando y admito que vengarme es mi mayor motivación._

 _— Kai, quiero que me prometas algo_ — dijo el rubio yendo hacia él, acariciando con cariño sus caderas. — _Si llegas a sentir algo por él, tendrás que decirle que estabas usándolo, tienes que ser sincero y asegúrate de que sienta lo mismo por ti. Si no te ve de la misma forma, aléjate. No mereces estar con alguien que no te ama._

 _— Lo prometo_ — sonrió abrazando a a su amante. — _Tae... ¿Cuándo te marcharas?_ — mordió su labio nervioso, no quería preocupar al alfa. 

— _En una semana._

 _— No te olvides de mi, por favor —_ pidió el Omega con una sonrisa triste. 

— _¿Quién podría olvidarse de HueningKai?_ — Sonrió, tratando de tranquilizar al Omega quien parecía querer llorar a la mínima provocación. Taehyun pasaría medio año en New York dirigiendo una sucursal de la compañía de su familia, y para Kai era difícil dejarlo ir. 

— _Iré a verte y pasearemos el día en la feria como a ti te gusta.—_ Taehyun acunó a Kai en sus brazos cuando el Omega soltó un sollozo; eran amigos, amantes, confidentes, sería duro para ambos dejarse ir. 

●♡●♡●♡● 

Soobin veía la ciudad desde el balcón de su lujoso penthouse, hace un rato que su teléfono dejó de sonar con las llamadas de una enfurecida Arin, no estaba de ánimo para escuchar sus chillidos de niña caprichosa, tenía mejores cosas que pensar como en la actitud de Kai, lo tenía confundido, esa pelea con Arin le reveló a Soobin que no le bastaría solo desear al Omega, no, él no se inclinaría ante nadie. El alfa realmente conocía poco sobre Omegas ya que su madre ocultaba detalles de su naturaleza y lo poco que sabía de ellos era gracias a las pláticas que le dieron en la escuela, sabía que por instinto son buenos para equilibrar el ambiente laboral, son buenas madres... Eso en general, pero los demás detalles de su naturaleza jamás le interesaron, le daba igual, hasta ese momento. De pronto quería saber más acerca de los Omegas, sus rasgos, sus peculiaridades, sus gustos, todo lo que ayudase a comprender la naturaleza de HueningKai. 

El viento resopló anunciando una tormenta y sus pensamientos volaron hacia el recuerdo de Kai riendo esa noche, le resultaba una persona diferente a quien se presentaba todos los días a la oficina, su risa fresca a pesar del largo día de trabajo aliviaría cualquier malestar, de él emanaba una corriente de tranquilidad que invitaba a descansar en sus brazos, refugiarse allí y nunca alejarse. Soobin mantenía su plan en marcha, pero de pronto quería disfrutarlo no solo teniendo sexo, en el restaurante sintió celos de aquellos que podían despertar en el Omega ese ánimo tan dulce y suave, si pudiese acceder solo a un poco de ello no estaría mal. 

— _¿Quién eres, Kai?_ — murmuró antes de que la brisa fría se estampara en su rostro y decidiera volver adentro para no mojarse. Yeonjun le advirtió que fuese con cuidado ya que su instinto se inquietaba con el Omega, pero sus deseos eran más fuertes y tal como hizo con tantos otros; tan pronto lo vio quiso tomarlo, hacerlo beber de su mano y agregarlo a su lista de conquistas. Pero ya se había dado cuenta que no serviría de nada, era momento de cambiar. 

En algún punto decidió ver las noticias sin embargo tan pronto encendió el televisor se dio de narices con uno de esos programas de cotilleo que exponía tremenda nota, las fotografías que mostraba ese programa de chismes correspondían al chico que acompañaba a Kai esa noche, también habían algunas del Omega con el que era su padre, otras aparecían mostrando a la pareja hace algunos años, en el salto de la adolescencia a la adultez. 

" _Esta noche, en nuestra sección de sociales estaremos despidiendo a uno de nuestros Alfas favoritos, Taehyun, el heredero de los Moon* que fue nombrado como líder de la nueva franquicia del negocio familiar que se ubica en New York, pero la pregunta persiste ¿Jung Kai* irá con él? Es sabido que ellos comparten una relación muy hermosa e incluso se llegaron a rumorar planes de boda si hacemos un repaso por esta pareja..._ " 

Puso especial atención a la nota, hasta ese punto no se le ocurrió investigar al chico que tenía el privilegio de tener a Kai en sus brazos, ahora era el momento. Además sus sentidos despertaron al escuchar la simple especulación de ellos marchándose juntos o teniendo planes de boda. 

" _Ellos se conocen de toda la vida, y se les ha captado múltiples veces demostrando su amor, no sería extraño que anuncien de una vez por todas que son destinados... ¡Ya lo sabemos! Además ¿No tendrían cachorros de lo más lindos?..._ " 

Las dos presentadoras se dedicaban a alabar a la pareja y eso enfureció aún más a Soobin, necesitaba saber que el Omega no se marcharía, lo necesitaba allí, trabajando hombro a hombro en la empresa teniéndo aún la oportunidad de conquistarlo, era su tabla de salvación. Pensó en llamar a su madre para preguntar si sabía algo, pero descartó la idea inmediatamente, era una tontería y su madre seguramente entendería la doble intención de su hijo. Debería averiguar el asunto por su cuenta, así que no tuvo otra opción que acudir al mejor de sus amigos y único capaz de socorrerle si de Kai se trataba, pediría a Yeonjun que le preguntase a Beomgyu. 

_Yeon 🦊_  
_No, no le voy a preguntar eso a Beomgyu_

_Yeonjun, por favor, necesito saber si es cierto ese rumor_

_Soobin, eres un adulto, deja de perseguir omegas y más cuando son como Kai_

_Por favor_

_¿Por qué te interesa tanto saberlo? Creí que solo querías una noche con él. Entiende es el mejor amigo de mi osito, si lo quieres para ser un idiota con él no puedo permitirlo._

_No seré un idiota con él_

_Amigo, te conozco_

_No seas moralista, solo quiero saber si se va con ese alfa o se quedará en Seúl, eso es todo, no voy a correr al aeropuerto a montar un número._

_Vale, te lo diré... la reunión de hoy fue parte de la despedida de Taehyun, así se llama. Él se va, Kai se queda. ¿Contento?_

_Gracias hermano, te debo una.😘💕_

_Espero no haber hecho algo malo._

_Todo lo contrario, hiciste algo muy bueno_. 

El televisor quedó ignorado, pues obtuvo la respuesta que deseaba, Kai se quedaría, el alfa se iría así que ahora podría tomarse el tiempo de cortejarlo, hacerlo caer en sus brazos y librarse del compromiso. 

La mañana llegó y con ella la gran presentación de Kai. El Omega lucía hermoso, incluso más que de costumbre, algo emanaba de él que lograba despertar un lado protector en Soobin, algo que rara vez sintió en su vida. A medida que exponía su estrategia, el alfa comenzaba a experimentar que algo suave y hermoso vagaba en el ambiente ya que Kai parecía brillar con la luz de la mañana, esta vez no se sentía inquieto por un deseo salvaje, no podría explicar qué le sucedía pero un halo de bienestar lo envolvía, se descubrió ansiando tomar en sus brazos al Omega y acunarlo en un abrazo suave, de pronto se sentía demasiado grande y tosco para tocarlo, él merecía ser tratado con la delicadeza con que se acaricia una flor. Tan pronto la reunión terminó estuvo tentado a pedirle que se quedara, sin embargo dejó que se marchase, no hizo ninguno de sus comentarios picantes ya que solo deseaba proteger a Kai. 

" _La luz del día se apagó lentamente, cubriendo a los amantes de tonos rojizos que invitaban secretamente a las confidencias. Negar los sentimientos sería una tontería, el mar fue testigo de ese verano, las olas parecían cantar la dulce canción del amor y, con los últimos rayos de sol, una confesión se asomó, lista para experimentar las conscecuencias de encontrar a la persona indicada, Alfa y Omega, dos almas destinadas para hallarse a través de la infinidad del tiempo y espacio..._ " 

Kai soltó un suspiro melancólico, jamás se cansaría de esas historias cursis de personas destinadas, él no creía en esas cosas, pero las novelas eran simple ficción para curar el alma cuando se está triste, y él lo estaba. Taehyun se iría y no sabía como afrontar su pérdida. 

La reunión fue bien, su plan se aprobó y sentado en la cafetería de la editorial, tomando el almuerzo que su papá le realizó con tanto amor, leyendo un buen libro pensando mucho en su vida. Mentiría si dijese que no tenía la ilusión de hallar a su destinado y vivir uno de esos romances apasionados que terminan con un final feliz, pero la vida era dura para un Omega, ya nadie quiere amar y a él solían verlo como una conquista, alguien dispuesto al sexo, pero jamás se interesaban por conocer qué había tras esas noches de buen sexo. Nunca, nadie se molestó por preguntar sobre el trabajo, a excepción de Taehyun quien parecía un ser de otro mundo, él era diferente y único. Siguió con la lectura imaginando el escenario que el autor describía, suspirando por llegar a sentir solo un poco de ese amor que los libros contenían. A veces se sentía un poco solo al llegar a casa no había nadie esperando, nadie le preguntaría cómo fue el trabajo, cenaría solo y se iría a la cama sintiendo que el colchón le queda grande, la soledad se instalaba sigilosa en cada parte de su casa, no sabía que hacer y regresar a la casa de sus padres era una idea descartada ya que no quería seguir siendo el cachorro al cuál todos deben cuidar, no él ya era independiente así que debería pelear con la soledad por su cuenta; recordó las múltiples especulaciones que la gente daba de él y Taehyun, lo amaba pero no de la forma que todos creían. Él aún esperaba al gran amor de su vida y en la espera descubrió cuán impaciente podía ser. 

Suspiró cansado, bebiendo de la botella de té que su madre solía empacar entre sus cosas — _¿Puedo?_ — una voz sobresaltó al Omega quien casi escupe su té del susto. 

— _Claro_ — hizo espacio en la mesa de la cafetería y Soobin tomó asiento frente a él, parecía que ese día haría la comida allí. 

— _Fue una buena presentación, espero poder leer la nueva edición de esos libros que tanto alabas_ — Soobin parecía relajado, como si realmente solo quisiera hablar, nada de instintos y hormonas alocadas, después de todo ambos eran dos adultos. — _¿Qué lees?_

 _— Good Night Kiss, es uno de mis libros favoritos_ — Kai se sentía extrañamente cómodo con Soobin a su lado, el sitio casi estaba vacío por la pequeña celebración en el área contable, todos parecían ir más relajados. 

— _Algo de parejas destinadas ¿no?_ — el alfa sonrió suave y Kai se sorprendió de hallar los adorables hoyuelos del alfa, recordando la sonrisa de su madre. 

— _Puede parecer una tontería, pero es bueno fantasear con alguien que espera por ti y sólo por ti_ — Kai dio un suspiro largo. 

_— ¿Crees en las parejas destinadas?_

_— Un poco, mi madre es la muestra de eso pero según tengo entendido es bastante complicado encontrar a alguien que está hecho para ti. Sólo en la ficción es fácil concebir una idea así, el mundo real es demasiado cruel para permitir que esas cosas pasen._

_— Mis padres también son destinados, pero a diferencia de muchos casos, mi madre es mucho mayor que mi padre, un poco más y no llego a existir_ — Soobin pasó su mano por su cabeza como lo haría un cachorro que quiere rascar una de sus grandes orejas y Kai soltó una risita suave. 

— _Así que somos hijos del destino... es lindo ver que si hay finales felices..._

 _— Kai ¿qué pasa? te veo... ¿triste?_ — señaló observando al Omega bajar la mirada observando fijamente su comida, sin interés de comerla a pesar de la buena pinta que tenía. 

— _Es difícil dejar ir a alguien muy importante en tu vida..._

_— ¿Un amor?_

_— Es más complicado que eso... pero supongo que lo fue en algún punto de mi vida..._

_— ... ¿Puedo hacer algo para que no te sientas así?_

_— Aprobaste mi propuesta, eso era lo que necesitaba_ — sonrió y Soobin sintió que aquella conversación era la primera totalmente sincera en su vida, hablaron de sentimientos, de creencias... hablaron de ellos, algo que el alfa jamás hizo, ni con Yewon a quién apenas conocía a profundidad. — _Vaya, terminó mi tiempo de comida, te veo después Soobin —_ Kai se puso de pie llevándose el recipiente de su comida, Soobin simplemente se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, en tantos años acostándose con Omegas al fin aprendió algo de ellos gracias a esa pequeña charla con Kai y por el hecho de prestarle atención a los sentimientos del joven y no a su trasero. 

Aprendió ese día que si un Omega está triste, él puede percibirlo. Los Omegas pueden resultar muy hermosos al contemplarlos por la mañana, pueden causar que el mundo mejore con solo una sonrisa, iluminar una habitación cuando se apasionan por algo, tienen sueños y sentimientos que lo impulsan a ser mejores... Esos eran los pequeños descubrimientos de Soobin acerca de la naturaleza Omega, de camino a su oficina una duda aborda su mente. ¿Y si esas cualidades solo las tenía Kai? ¿Y si no descubrió la naturaleza Omega, sino la naturaleza de Kai? Sonrió inconsciente, no le daría más vueltas al asunto, no ese día, al menos. Disfrutaría de ese sentimiento de bienestar que le dejó una simple charla.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taehyun es un Moon porque sus madres son Moonbyul (alpha) y Hwasa (beta) así que por eso no es un Kang


	6. VI♡Howlin'

Kai se hallaba inmerso en su nuevo plan de publicidad sin distraerse no hablar a nadie, Taehyun se marcharía ese día y tenía planeado apurar las cosas para acompañarle al aeropuerto ya que la última semana fue una locura, ayudar con la mudanza de su amigo absorbió todo su tiempo libre e incluso el asunto de hacer pagar a la zorra de Choi Yewon pasó a segundo plano. El plan seguía en pie y alguna que otra cosilla hizo para provocar a Soobin, sin embargo todo estaba girando en torno a su amado Tae. Incluso las noches de la última semana fueron memorables, un recordatorio de la fantástica química sexual entre ambos. Beomgyu mencionó que quizás al separarse descubrirían la intensidad de sus sentimientos, a Kai le parecía una idea un poco cursi... Aunque no le molestaría que Tae lo extrañase un poquito. 

El reloj marcó la hora de salida y Kai tomó sus cosas casi corriendo al elevador, Soobin venía a su encuentro con esa cara de cachorro contento pero el Omega no tenía tiempo para nada en ese momento, corrió tan rápido por el pasillo rumbo a las escaleras ignorando a todos, le daba igual el mundo en ese momento, solo ansiaba pasar todo el tiempo posible con Taehyun antes de que se marchara. Soobin quiso seguirlo pero Kai se movió tan rápido que pronto estaba terminando de bajar los cinco pisos que lo separaban de la calle, se despidió de aquellos que le deseaban un fin de semana agradable con un gesto de sus manos y se subió a su auto aparcado frente a la editorial, apresurandose en llegar a la casa de las Moon*. Desde que era un niño, Taehyun estuvo a su lado, dejarlo ir era algo que aceptaban en el sentido racional, pero emocionalmente nunca estarían listos para ello. 

La luz verde del semáforo le hizo avanzar junto a sus recuerdos, la noche anterior volvió a su cabeza, aquella quizás fue la primera vez en años que se tomaron el tiempo de tener una cita, pasearon por la ciudad tras una cena en su restaurante favorito, terminaron en un sitio discreto moviéndose al ritmo de baladas románticas, llenándose de besos dulces y delicados, grabando en su recuerdo la forma del otro, el aroma de sus cuerpos... Esa noche culminó en el apartamento de Taehyun, con Kai recibiendo caricias y besos de aquel alfa con quién exploró el placer desde temprana edad. Fue cerrar el ciclo de placer que los acompañó por tantos años. 

Soobin en cambio se quedó helado cuando el Omega simplemente pasó de él en el pasillo, quería llevarlo a su oficina y terminar lo que habían dejado inconcluso en aquel baño del restaurante. Decir que no se masturbó con la idea de hacérselo a HueningKai sobre su escritorio sería mentir. Él ansiaba tomar a ese Omega de todas las formas posibles, sí, aceptaba que era especial y por eso se dirigía a invitarlo a cenar, una cena en un sitio lujoso y... voilà! Kai caería a sus pies. Pero sus planes se fueron al demonio cuando el Omega salió corriendo. Entonces escuchó una conversación de la secretaria de Kai con otras personas del equipo de publicidad, ellos murmuraban sobre el ánimo de su jefe, todos sabían que ese día se marchaba su "Novio" a New York, cosa que tuvo ansioso al Omega. 

— _Creo que estaba triste..._ — Comentaba Yuna en un suspiro. 

— _Escuché que nunca se había separado.._. — respondía Chaeryeong. 

— _Es lo que hace el amor... —_ agregaba Keonhee y Soobin se sintió demasiado extraño, como si cruzará una línea en la intimidad de Kai que no deseaba cruzar. 

Volvió sobre sus pasos a su oficina pensando en que aquella sería una época sensible para Kai, una relación a distancia es algo difícil de llevar y el momento perfecto para tomar ventaja del Omega y llevarlo a su lado. Arin estuvo llamándole para que la acompañase a una gala, cosa que él declinó argumentando trabajo, ahora que se hallaba libre en viernes por la noche así se le antojó llamar a alguien de su repertorio amoroso y pasarlo en grande. Pero para su mala suerte al volver a su oficina su padre y su madre lo esperaba con ese gesto serio que hacia al alfa menor sentir un malestar en la boca del estómago. 

— _Papá, mamá, ¿A qué debo la visita?_ — Soobin dio un abrazo de bienvenida a su padre que lo veía orgulloso mientras a su madre le daba un beso en la mejilla. 

— _Soobin, escuché de parte de tu madre que las cosas irán mejor este mes_ — una sonrisa de conejo se asomó en el rostro de su padre. 

— _HueningKai ha puesto a trabajar el departamento de publicidad inmediatamente_ — comentó siendo lo más profesional posible. 

— _Sabía que ese niño haría magia aquí_ — rió Jungkook —, _su trabajo es impecable y no que decir de él como persona, ha estado con su novio desde pequeño... Yo diría que son de esos destinados..._ — agregó señalando con la mirada a su Omega quien se inclinó un poco para apoyarse en el hombro de su alfa. 

— _¿Desde cuándo te gusta comentar de la vida de los demás? —_ soltó una risa incrédula observando a su madre reprocharle por la manera tan cruel con la que se dirigió a su padre. 

— _Su padre es un viejo amigo mío, al igual que su madre, sólo es eso._

_— ¿Quién eres y qué hiciste con mi padre?_

Su madre tomó la palabra antes de que Jungkook regañara a Soobin — _Sabes hijo... La edad nos hace ver la vida diferente... Como desear tener nietos_ — y allí estaba el asunto, sus padres hacían presión para que por fin pusiera fecha a la boda. 

— _Y sigan esperando, quizás algún día les dé una sorpresa_ — una sonrisa se asomó en Soobin, pensando en Kai llevando a su heredero. 

— _Nos alegra verte más abierto al tema... ¿Cuándo será la boda?_ — cuestionó Jungkook 

— _No presiones papá, no presiones_ — el plan era embarazar a Kai, casarse con él cuando apenas esté iniciando el embarazo, tener al bebé y darle gusto a sus padres; oh y sacar a Choi Yewon de su vida. 

Jungkook no dijo nada, pero ver a su hijo de tan buena disposición a contestar sus preguntas alivió sus preocupaciones sobre el rumbo que esté deseaba tomar. Su hijo maduraba y ya veía en su panorama una familia y un matrimonio. 

●♡●♡●♡● 

Idiota (Aka "Soobin")🐰  
 _¿Quieres cenar mañana?_

Era cerca de las diez de la noche cuando Kai volvió a casa tras despedirse de Tae en el aeropuerto se dedicó a pasear por la ciudad intentando no caer en la idea de soledad que tanto le aterraba. Tras una cena liviana en algún sitio del centro, volvió a casa con algunas compras, comenzando a deprimirse, el mensaje de Soobin saltó justo en el momento en que decidía entre dormir o deprimirse viendo una de esas estúpidas comedias románticas que su padre tanto odiaba. 

_No se me antoja una cena_

Sonrió, se iría a la cama con el ánimo mejor si lograba sacar de sus casillas al alfa. 

_¿Desayuno? ¿O es que los Omegas no desayunan?_

No, en realidad los Omegas jamás comemos, somos seres divinos, puedes preguntarle a tu madre y te lo corroborara 

_Qué gracioso_   
_¿Paso por ti a las nueve?_

_Ni un minuto más tarde_

_Estaré allí desde el amanecer_

_Como digas Alpha_

_No me pongas a prueba Omega_

_No te la voy a chupar si es lo que quieres_

_Solo quiero verte el culo. Aunque seguro se te antoja poner a trabajar esa boca en darme placer._

_Sigue soñando Jeon_

_Contigo gimiendo mi nombre, con gusto._

_Idiota_

_Buenas noches para ti también_

Kai se echó a reír, aquella estúpida conversación con su jefe le mejoró el ánimo, se iría a la cama con una sonrisa. Normalmente no hubiese aceptado la cita pero su plan se estancó desde que la noticia de la partida de Taehyun apareció, así que debía acelerar las cosas, casi cumpliría un mes en la editorial y el plazo se agotaba, según sus propias metas, cuatro meses sería el máximo para que la publicidad impactará de forma positiva. Era una proyección arriesgada pero él podía cumplir con ello. Aunque tomó la precaución de no establecer plazo en su contrato, en sus sueños estaba ser escritor, cuando se cansará de la publicidad y eso, se dedicaría de lleno a crear historias. 

Y con los pensamientos puestos en el futuro se quedó dormido víctima del cansancio acumulado. Secretamente emocionado por aquella "no cita" del día siguiente, porque un desayuno no es una cita, solo una conversación casual. 

Tal y como prometió Soobin, justo a las cinco con cuarenta y nueve minutos de la mañana, cuando el sol daba paso a un nuevo día, llamó a la puerta del Omega. Atendió por el intercomunicador con algo que parecía un "¿Qué mierda quieren?" Y Soobin se echó a reír. 

— _Abre pequeño, tu príncipe está aquí_ — un medio dormido HueningKai se asomó a abrir la puerta y Soobin sonrió, incluso en estado zombie Kai se veía apetecible, una faceta vulnerable que le hizo desearlo aún más. Sin pensarlo dos veces se acercó a él para robarle un beso de buenos días y se coló en su casa siguiéndolo a su habitación donde el Omega volvió a meterse bajo las mantas y demás peluches de conejos, Soobin en todo su descaro lo imitó ante las protestas de un medio dormido Kai, todo en ese sitio expedía el aroma característico del omega y él se sintió como en casa, cayendo dormido a su lado, descansando mejor de lo que esperaba. Así iniciaron su No cita, en la cama de Kai al amanecer, no haciendo otra cosa que dormir.*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soobin sabe la dirección donde vive Kai porque estuvo checando sus papeles y currículum para llegar a saberlo, a Kai no le sorprende ya que desde siempre concebio una idea así de Soobin


	7. VII♡911

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "ADVERTENCIA"  
> Este capítulo tiene contenido adulto, si no te gusta puedes saltartelo o simplemente ignorarlo, a mi tampoco me gusta que sexualixen a los chicos menos con HueningKai un menor de edad pero como se aclaró desde el inicio esto es ficticio y siempre se aclara que en la obra es mayor de edad.

Soobin volvía a las andadas, sí, estaba en ese bar con una cita que estaba dispuesta a abrirse de piernas, el omega coqueteaba claramente y podía sentir como la naturaleza de ese joven le impulsaba a que lo hicieran en su auto. El Alpha estaba dispuesto a cumplir con eso, desde que Kai se cruzó en su camino su número de conquistas disminuyó esperando a que el Omega cediera, pero estar a pan y agua no era su estilo, así que esa noche decidió que una cita no haría la diferencia.  
  
— _... Y entonces dije, ¡no puede ser, me llamó!..._ — decía el chico con entusiasmo y Soobin fingía que le seguía la conversación, aquel joven era como una mala imitación de Kai, no tan alto, delgado, piel pálida y cabellos castaños con ojos amielados. Se sintió estúpido al notar cuanto necesitaba que Kai le pusiera cabeza a sus encantos. De pronto ya no quería estar con ese chico, ya no quería tocarlo, solo necesitaba a Kai, se comenzaba a obsesionar con la idea de hacer caer a ese Omega obstinado.  
  
Esa tarde había tenido aquella conversación con su padre, hablar de familia, de hijos entre otras cosas que quería hacer, pero no con Arin sino con Kai. Entonces su mente voló a las caderas del Omega, la curva de cada uno de sus glúteos, sus piernas largas y carnosas, su cintura delgada, ese aroma a flores de algodón achocolatadas... Entonces decidió dar por terminada la cita, no quería más un sustituto barato de SU Omega, quería a ese mocoso insolente para poder hacerle todos los bebés que pudiera. Aquel joven era hermoso y delicado, un gran Omega, pero nadie se compararía con HueningKai.  
  
Así fue como terminó en la cama del Omega una mañana de sábado, si se hubiese ido a la cama con ese joven, jamás habría enviado ese mensaje y aquel gran avance hubiese sido imposible. En cambio, ahora estaba en la misma cama que Kai, con el Omega dormido a milimetros de él abrazando un enorme conejo blanco. Sonrió pasando un brazo por el cuerpo delgado del pálido aprovechando para acariciar su vientre, la piel suave que apareció en su tacto le hizo suspirar recordando aquellos momentos en que se besaron a lo tonto no le dieron la oportunidad ni de hacerse una idea de qué sentiría cuando tocase la piel de Kai, aquella que se esconde a la vista. Ese sitio en su cuerpo era especial ya que allí crecería nueva vida, de preferencia la vida creada por ambos.  
  
Fantaseó con la idea de ellos siendo una pareja, cerró los ojos y su mente lo guió a ese mismo lugar, pero en una situación diferente; esta vez con un pequeño bebé creciendo en Kai, anillos de boda en sus dedos, su marca en el cuello del Omega y una vida de casados más que perfecta.  
  
Aquella escena le gustó tanto que por un momento se olvidó de la realidad y depositó un beso en la curvatura de su cuello, dándose tiempo para disfrutar de su aroma y perderse en él. Todo el cansancio, la frustración, la ansiedad, todo eso desaparecida al estar así con Kai, abrazados en la cama.  
  
Pronto esté se removió abriendo los ojos y sintió el peso y el aroma del Alpha, lo tenía tan pegado a él que parecía querer fusionarse, el aroma a café y cerezas del Jeon nubló sus sentidos por un momento, tener su respiración dando en ese punto tan delicado sumaba aún más puntos y sí, algo se estaba encendiendo, algo que también notaba en el cuerpo del Alpha. Tomó una decisión en ese momento, si Soobin quería tener sexo lo harían, sentía la atracción de su naturaleza y ser complaciente con él le haría ganar puntos en su venganza.  
  
— _Hueles delicioso..._ — murmuró Soobin aún adormilado, sin embargo su abrazo se volvió más posesivo, sus labios se posaron en la piel delicada dando besos cortos que estimulaban los sentidos de Kai.  
  
— _Soo..Soobin-ah, para_ — pidió el Omega intentando sonar contundente en su petición, sin embargo sus sentidos lo traicionaron y fue un gemido el que se asomó complaciendo al Alpha.  
  
— _No lo haré, menos cuando estás gimiendo mi nombre_ — menciona moviéndose rápido y colocándose sobre el Omega, sus ojos repasaron los cabellos desordenados del joven y su rostro sonrojado por la presión que ejerce sobre su cuerpo. — _Oh, mira esta cara, estás ansioso de mi_ — frota su ya notable erección contra la entrepierna de Kai causando un gemido agudo que lo pone aún más feliz — _¿Quieres hacerlo?_  
  
 _— La pregunta es ¿Puedes aguantar mi ritmo, Alpha?_ — mueve sus piernas para rodear las caderas de Soobin y pegarlo más a él, puede ver como los ojos del Alpha se vuelven más rojos que la sangre*, sabe que ha despertado al lobo de Soobin y debe cuidarse de que no intente marcarle.  
  
Soobin se lanza sobre sus labios en un beso lleno de pasión, lleno de deseo, deseo que Kai corresponde al abrir la camisa del Alpha por su torso y acariciar la piel de su abdomen, su espalda, las caderas de Soobin dan estocadas contra su cuerpo y Kai ahoga sus gemidos con sus labios, la fricción lo está volviendo loco. El alfa se aleja de sus labios por un momento para arrancarle la ropa tan rápido como puede y se deleita con lo fácil que coopera el Omega, también lo excita que le imite y con la habilidad de quién conoce el arte del sexo le quite la ropa. No tardan mucho en estar tan desnudos como vinieron al mundo, midiéndose con la mirada, apreciando el cuerpo del otro.  
  
Soobin es el primero en saltar y aprisionar a Kai contra el colchón, vuelve a enterrar la nariz en su cuello y ronronea feliz, su erección ahora libre presiona aún más en la entrada del Omega haciéndolo retorcerse de gusto. — _Eres hermoso_ — dice mientras lame uno de sus pezones, no le importa que Kai esté jalándo de sus cabellos, es más, lo disfruta, esa posesión por parte del Omega le excita, demuestra que aquello es recíproco, que se muere de ganas tanto como él.  
  
— _Eres un animal_ — Tres palabras que buscan provocarlo y que dan efecto pues decide que ya fue mucha contemplación, lleva tres semanas ansiando ese momento deseando ponerle las manos encima, así que no desperdiciará un segundo más, separa las piernas de Kai y se ubica en su entrada, la metería en un segundo pero era mejor prepararlo, más la mirada ansiosa del Omega le incita a hacerlo sin más miramientos.  
  
— _No soy virgen por si te preguntas eso, ya he estado con alguien más_ — y con esa confesión le nubla la cabeza, es lo peor que le pueden decir a un alpha, ese Omega le ha pegado donde más le duele, en el ego. A ningún Alpha le hace gracia imaginar a su Omega en brazos de otro aunque no es suyo, él va por eso, es su meta doblegar su naturaleza para que le pertenezca.  
  
Soobin se mueve por instinto clavándose en Kai de una estocada, un movimiento brusco que hace gritar al Omega quien debe admitir que el tamaño del Jeon sale de la media, lo siente invadiéndo su cuerpo, palpitando en su entrada, duro, necesitando la fricción inicia a mover sus caderas, cosa que emociona al Alpha que se apura a dar estocadas sin ninguna compasión, de pronto se han convertido en besos demandantes y estocadas furiosas. Kai se abraza al Alpha que lo toma por los costado para sentarlo sobre su erección el movimiento logra hacer que Soobin de en su punto de máximo placer, un grito escapa de sus labios y clava sus uñas en la espalda del Alpha, Soobin toma por las caderas a Kai ayudándolo a subir y bajar por su miembro, disfrutando de lo estrecho que es; sus labios se concentran en besar el cuello del Omega, ansiando hincar sus dientes y tomarlo como suyo, poseerlo. Su mente se nubla y sus dientes rasgan un poco la piel es gracias a eso que el Omega aparta el cuello en un intento de no perder la cordura y dejarse llevar por el placer, es una clara señal de negativa, aún no llegan a ese punto así que debe esperar.  
  
— _No te atrevas Alpha_ — es el lobo de Kai quién deja las reglas claras, hoy no podrá marcarlo, pero quizás mañana, lo importante sucede ahora y es tener a Kai gimiendo por su causa, pegado a él, clavando sus uñas en su piel por tanto placer... entonces busca sus labios, quiere morderlos, saborear su boca tanto como pueda ya que es como probar el cielo.  
  
Aquel beso dura por minutos, se muerden, se retan, es una batalla por quién tiene el poder, quién está sobre quién, es la legendaria batalla que se libra desde el inicio de los tiempos en la cama, ¿Quién lidera el placer? ¿Alpha u Omega? Sin embargo algo falla en ambos pues la fricción de sus pieles, el aroma de ambos fusionados y las estocadas dando en el punto clave los lleva a un orgasmo compartido, ambos pueden alcanzar el cielo del placer tomados de las manos poniendo el marcador en un empate, ya tendrán tiempo de medirse nuevamente. Pero ahora están gritando de placer, con el Alpha derramándose en el interior del Omega, llenándolo de su semilla, ansiando que sea fructífera y fecunde.  
  
Caen sobre la cama llenos de placer, unidos aún por el nudo de Soobin dejando por aclarado que salir del Omega no sería tan fácil, los días anhelando ese momento, todas las ocasiones que se masturbó imaginando ese momento no tienen punto de comparación con poseer a Kai, aquel Omega no teme disfrutar, demandar e imponerse. Tal y como lo imaginó, encaja a la perfección en el cuerpo contrario.  
  
Sale de él por fin, han quedado de tener un desayuno, así que lo mejor es darse un baño, Soobin quiere ducharse junto a él, probar suerte en la ducha así que lo arrastra, y dentro la bañera de cerámica vuelve a poseer su cuerpo con el mismo ardor del primer encuentro, entusiasmo que el Omega comparte. Siente que ha encontrado a su pareja en el sexo.

●♡●♡●♡●

— _¿Y a dónde piensas llevarme a desayunar?_ — dice HueningKai cuando ya están en el auto del Alpha.  
  
— _A un sitio estupendo, esta a las afueras, creo que está inspirado en ese libro que leías_ — el Alpha hizo su tarea y halló un restaurante que se apega mucho a la idea de romance del que el Omega gusta leer.  
  
— _¿Lo recordaste? Increíble, el hámster que tienes en el cerebro debe estar exhausto_ — Kai ríe con emoción oculta, saboreando en su interior que Soobin recordase algo como aquello. Aunque si lo piensa ¿qué clase de conquistador sería si no pusiese atención a los pequeños detalles?  
  
— _Bueno, tengo una editorial y un título en administración de empresas_ — se encoge de brazos, le da igual si Kai piensa que es un tonto, él piensa demostrarle que es más que una cara hermosa, porque sabe que es más que eso.  
  
— _Me alegra saber que tus años en la carrera dieron frutos_ — otra vez ataca y Soobin ríe, ese humor ácido del Omega es reconfortánte en las mañanas.  
  
Por fin llegan al sitio prometido y Kai cree que está soñando, recuerda una escena donde describen el sitio favorito del protagonista _"A la orilla del bosque, como las casitas de las hadas de un cuento, allí está, rústica, cubierta por el musgo verde subiendo por las paredes, la chimenea sacado el humo del fogón, a ese lugar corría S_ o Jisu _cuando necesitaba sentirse vivo, la pequeña casita del bosque donde Cho Jung pasaba sus días junto a su fiel Damasco, el perrazo negro que no hacía más que dormir..."_ Kai no pudo evitar sonreír, de pronto se sintió como So Jisu y al ver a Soobin pudo imaginar a Cho Jung, el amor de Jisu, aspiró el aroma del bosque y decidió que viviría la fantasía. Su plan marchaba perfectamente, disfrutar del proceso era una muy buena ganancia. Soobin pasó su brazo por el cuerpo de Kai, los pájaros cantan y ellos van a comenzar su no cita en el lugar más estúpidamente romántico del mundo.  
  
En el desayuno no hablan de nada nuevo, un poco del libro que tanto gusta a Kai, un poco del trabajo y un poco del tema delicado... Lo que ha pasado esa mañana.  
  
— _Dejemos las reglas claras_ — dice Kai, él sabe que es mejor ponerlo todo sobre la mesa. — _Sé quién eres y no tengo ánimo de que me tomes por exclusivo, te vas a casar y eso no me molesta._  
  
 _— ¿Qué quieres decir?_ — Soobin es un conejito confundido, puede pasar del lobo más intimidante del mundo a un conejito con solo ladear su cabeza.  
  
— _Que esto no es una relación._  
  
 _— ¿Dices que no volverá a pasar?_ — Soobin de pronto se siente decepcionado, él necesita beber de los labios del Omega una y otra vez.  
  
— _Quiero que entiendas que no hay compromisos en esto, tampoco debe interferir en el trabajo._  
  
 _— Estoy de acuerdo en eso_ — Aunque quiere tomarlo como suyo pronto para librarse de Arin, le hará creer que acepta sus términos, además, también cree en ser profesionales.  
  
— _Nada de ataduras, nada de marcas, no somos más que compañeros de cama._  
  
 _— Totalmente de acuerdo_ — Soobin ofrece su mano para cerrar el trato y Kai corresponde el gesto. — _Seremos compañeros de cama, sin exclusividad, no eres mío, no soy tuyo._  
  
 _— Un puro acuerdo de placer_ — y ambos sonríen, están firmando sin saber que es el peor trato de sus vidas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los orbes del lobo de Soobin son carmesí debido a que los de Jin son rosados y los de Jungkook negros, el genoma de ambos dio un resultado de lo más interesante y exótico


	8. VIII♡Control

Beomgyu escuchaba la historia de Kai y a medida que se enteraba menos le gustaba la idea, pero no haría críticas, sabía que por mucho que dijese que aquello no estaba bien, estaba al corriente que no haría cambiar de planes a su amigo. Además tenía sus propios dilemas y eso ya le estaba quitando el sueño. 

― _Esto es bastante complicado, a veces me pregunto porque nos tocó ser Omegas_ ― suspiró Beomgyu y Kai estuvo de acuerdo. 

― _Ni que lo digas, además dentro de poco tienes que decidir las cosas con Yeonjun y JeongIn, ¿Qué vas a hacer?_ ― Beomgyu no tenía ni idea de qué hacer, no quería herirlos pero alargar el asunto estaba provocando que sucediera justamente eso. 

― _No tengo ni la menor idea... Y no estoy jugando con ellos, simplemente estoy confundido..._

 _― Sabes que Jeong In es un gran partido ―_ mencionó Kai con actitud pensativa ―, _pero Yeonjun también lo es... uno es un doctor reconocido y el otro es un modelo... ¿qué color te gusta más? ¿Un patito o un zorro?_

 _― No voy a decidirme por eso, además los dos parecen zorros_ ― Beomgyu dio una mirada frustrada a Kai y su amigo no supo qué más decir, el tema era un enredo digno de una telenovela en horario estelar. 

― _¿Y sientes algo por alguno de ellos?_ ― por fin habló tras unos minutos de meditación y de reconocer que ambos Alphas si parecían zorros, tal vez era un fetiche. 

― _Ese es el problema. No lo sé, quizás debería salir más con ellos._

 _― ¿Qué te parece si hacemos nuestra propia versión del soltero más codiciado? ―_ Yeji entró en la habitación interrumpiendo su conversación. 

― _¿Qué cosa? Yeji, no creo que funcione, vamos ¿Crees que ellos se prestarían para una cosa de esas?_ ― el Omega en dilema la observó incrédula. 

― _Yeji tiene un punto, no es mala idea_ ― Kai salió en defensa del plan. ― _Puedo encargarme de que acepten._

 _― ¿Y qué obtiene el ganador?_ ― comenzaba a convencerse de hacer esa tontería, parecía divertida. 

― _Una cita contigo, Hyunjin y yo haremos de jueces, Kai será el presentador_ ― dice Yeji con toda la confianza del mundo. 

Beomgyu asintió ante la idea tan descabellada y con ese simple movimiento de la cabeza el proyecto inició. Kai estaba más que dispuesto a convencer a los Alphas y usaría su reciente cercanía con Soobin para convencer a Yeonjun. Así que con teléfono en mano decidió enviarle un simple mensaje. 

_¿Quieres participar en una versión de “El Soltero más codiciado”?_

_Idiota (Aka "Soobin")🐰_

_¿Tú serás el soltero?_

_No, necesito que convenzas a tu amigo Yeonjun para que participe por la mano de Beomgyu_

_No creo que acepte hacer esa clase de cosas_

_Si no acepta, JongIn tomará la mano de Beomgyu, inicialmente, porque después no te aseguro que solo se conforme con la mano_

_…_

_Le estoy escribiendo_

Kai sonrió complacido, Yeonjun estaba en el juego, ahora era el turno de JongIn, con él no se complicó, simplemente le envió un mensaje con los detalles e inmediatamente recibió un "Sí". Beomgyu no podría quejarse de la maravillosa organización de aquel juego. Todos estaban poniendo de su parte para ayudarlo a decidir. 

El lunes llegó y el evento se realizaría el siguiente sábado, así que Kai pudo concentrarse nuevamente en el trabajo y las insinuaciones sexuales de Soobin, para su gusto el Alpha respetó el acuerdo sobre el contacto en el trabajo, cualquiera que no lo conociera pensaría de él como un hombre excepcional y muy profesional. Fue justo a la hora del almuerzo que Soobin lo abordó, Kai parecía jugar con su ensalada distraído con algún pensamiento lejano, se notaba tan ausente que no solo el Jeon lo observaba con curiosidad, solo se le veía así con uno de esos libros que tanto le gustaban, pero esta vez no había libro, solo una ensalada a medio comer, un vaso con un jugo que apenas probó y la ausencia total del Omega en la realidad. 

Los pensamientos de Kai viajaban hacia Taehyun, apenas habían hablado y una sensación de vacío se instalaba de apoco en su corazón, a medida que los días pasaban, extrañar a su Alpha favorito comenzaba a volverse una religión, no lo idealizaba, le resultaba difícil acostumbrarse a ese giro tan abrupto de su vida, Taehyun no estaba y ahora se acostaba con Soobin, de pronto se le antojó que aquel plan era infantil, sí, Choi Yewon era una zorra, sí, le hizo la vida imposible por muchos años y la venganza se prometía fabulosa pero, ¿lo valía? cuando todo terminara, cuando destruyera a Yewon ¿acaso no le haría daño a Soobin? Pero entonces una risita burlona se asomó en sus labios, ¿desde cuándo tenía consideraciones por un Don Juan sin remedio como aquel Alpha? 

― _Te queda bien sonreír_ ― Kai dio un saltito en su asiento, casi cayendo al suelo, tan pronto aquella voz lo interrumpió, a veces le parecía que el Alpha tenía un radar y al más mínimo pensamiento sobre su presencia se materializaba. 

― _¡Soobin! No te aparezcas de la nada, mierda, casi me caigo_ ― respiraba de forma agitada y el Alpha sonrió divertido. 

― _Luces como un pingüinito desvalido ¿qué te tiene así? Apenas ayer estabas radiante con la idea de ese tonto concurso para elegir Alpha._

 _― Taehyun, eso es lo que me tiene_ ― Le hubiese gustado decir cualquier otra cosa, pero se sentía tan patéticamente afectado que contestó con la verdad. 

― _¿Ese Alpha? Pero si se fue ¿por qué estás triste por él?_

 _― Es que tu no lo entiendes... nos conocimos desde que tenemos memoria... Para mí es una pérdida bastante fuerte_ ― se explicó y Soobin sintió ternura por ese rostro pálido con expresión lastimera, Kai se veía tan vulnerable que de alguna parte desconocida del corazón de Soobin una sensación cálida emergió, quiso abrazar al Omega, decirle que todo iría bien y que comprendía cómo se sentía, aunque lo cierto era que, jamás comprendería ese sentimiento, él nunca tuvo nada igual, nunca fue tan cercano a una de sus parejas y sí, escuchar a Kai hablar tan bien de aquel hombre le causaba un poquito de celos, pero, aun así, también le gustaría traerle un poco de Taehyun para reconfortarlo. 

― _Quizás no lo entiendo pero ¿y si hago algo para animarte? Sabes que puedo ponerte más que feliz en dos segundos._

 _― ¿Dos segundos? ya quisieras, no eres tan bueno así que sigue soñando_ ― y allí estaba, esa sonrisa arrogante tan característica del Omega. 

― _¿Ves? lo he logrado, estás sonriendo. Ahora termina esa ensalada o ya déjala en paz, has jugado con el mismo trozo de lechuga por media hora._

_― Sí mamá._

_― En todo caso tú serias la mamá y yo el papá_ ― Kai le regaló una mirada curiosa, pero antes de que pudiera decir cualquier otra cosa, Jin apareció con una sonrisa encantadora que siempre mostraba. 

― _Kai, que gusto verte tan animado_ ― la sonrisa del mayor logró distraer a los jóvenes de un posible coqueteo. 

― _Señor Jeon ¡qué placer verlo!_ ― Kai se puso de pie para hacer una pequeña reverencia, aquel Omega y su pareja eran toda una leyenda en el mundo de los negocios logrando una editorial consolidada que englobaba desde la literatura hasta Dispatch, tanto poder solo podría ser heredado a alguien con un buen conocimiento y es aquí donde entra en escena Soobin. Con la sangre fresca y los conocimientos de sus padres, llevaría por mejor rumbo la firma de los Jeon, hasta que los hijos de éste lo hicieran. 

― _¿Y esa ensalada? Le prometí a tu padre que comerías bien y mira que apenas la has tocado_ ― regañó el hombre en clara actitud maternal. 

Kai pensaba contestar algo, sin embargo una llamada entró a su teléfono, tan pronto como vio de quién se trataba saltó a contestarla escupiendo un torpe "lo siento" alejándose de ellos. 

― _¿Alguna vez te mencionamos que quisimos pactar el compromiso con la familia Jung?_ ― soltó Jin haciendo que Soobin lo viese incrédulo. ― _Tan pronto como anuncio Hoseok a su hijo a los medios supimos que sería uno de los mejores partidos, pero su padre nunca accedió a comprometerlo con nadie... supongo que fue lo mejor, él halló su camino con ese chiquillo, el hijo de las Moon._

 _― Taehyun_ ― casi gruñó el nombre del otro Alpha. 

― _Si, es bastante lindo._

 _― Pero ya no son nada, dudo que lo fueran_ ― Soobin se sentía en una especie de poder sobre aquella noticia, sobre aclarar que Kai no estaba con ese chico. ― _En palabras de Kai "jamás fue serio" y el tipo se fue a Estados Unidos, dime, tú eres una pareja destinada y sabes bien que si ese fuese su destinado ¿lo dejaría así sin más? Yo no lo haría._

_― En eso tienes razón, aunque no muchas veces las cosas funcionan como queremos, si ambos se quieren demasiado tarde o temprano el hilo del destino los volverá a juntar._

_― Si, claro._

_― Dejando este tema de lado, a tu padre y a mí nos gustaría que llevaras a cenar a Yewon a casa, es tu prometida y debemos empezar a unirnos como familia._

Kai apareció en ese momento del brazo de JongIn cuchicheando algo, al parecer el medico vino a hablar algo con el omega así que Soobin les dio una mirada curiosa, seguramente también estaría persuadiendo al Alpha para que participe en esa cosa del concurso para elegirle novio a Beomgyu. Sin embargo, cuando JongIn posó una de sus manos por la espalda baja de Kai un gruñido instintivo surgió de sus labios asustando a su madre. 

― _¡Serás la audiencia!_ ― el dedo del menor lo señaló de inmediato, como si en aquellas tres palabras buscara explicar la actitud de Soobin frente a su madre, como si en un segundo su cerebro elevara una alerta. Aquello le resultaba peligroso, claro que le parecía interesante jugar con él, pero SeokJin era un tema diferente, no lo involucraría. 

― _¿Eh? ¿Audiencia? ¿Acaso planean una obra de teatro?_ ― preguntó confuso Jin. 

― _No, solo un pequeño juego para elegir el siguiente novio de Beomgyu_ \- una sonrisa encantadora se dibujó en los labios de Kai convenciendo a SeokJin de que los jóvenes eran peculiares en su camino hacia el amor. 

Una despedida rápida de JongIn y Kai fue suficiente para aclarar que no los molestarían más así que los Jeon se quedaron solos, Soobin no se sentía de humor para hablar de Yewon o cualquier otra cosa, así que con la excusa del trabajo volvió a su oficina. En realidad tenía muchas cosas que revisar, propuestas, planes, pero no se le antojaba hacerlo, la tarde lucía preciosa y necesitaba rectificar su poder sobre Kai, así que con una excusa simple le pidió al Omega que llegase a su oficina. 

Era obvio que no intentarían nada en el trabajo, no porque no le pareciera sexy si no porque esas eran esas reglas que el omega puso, y sí, fingiría estar de acuerdo con ellas y cuando Kai decidiera que estaba enamorado de él, estaría dispuesto a saltarle al cuello y hacérselo en el escritorio, el sofá, y cualquier superficie plana. El plan de esa tarde era justificar aquello como una reunión para aclarar algunas dudas que tenía sobre el funcionamiento de su departamento. 

― _¿Querías verme o comerme?_ ― HueningKai no era idiota y tampoco quería pasar por puritano, así que ese fue su saludo al entrar a la oficina del Alpha. 

― _Sabes que necesito verte para comerte y por lo que observo vienes con disposición a ambas cosas_ ― El Alpha sonrió superior acercándose depredador a Kai, la mirada superior que envió el Omega logró encender aún más a Soobin, pero sucedió que el Alpha tomó de la mano, guiándolo por una puerta de salida hacia el sótano, en el trayecto no dijo nada, se limitó a sonreír ― _Sube_ ― ordenó cuando llegaron al auto y el Omega obedeció por pura curiosidad, para ser honesto consigo mismo, aquel mutismo y actitud dominante de Soobin comenzaba a excitarle. Respetó aquel juego y se dejó llevar por él, aceptó ceder el control, cerró los ojos y se dejó guiar hasta el lujoso apartamento del Alpha. Tan pronto llegaron al lugar la belleza de la decoración le hizo sonreír, se aventuró contemplando las hermosas vistas de la ciudad. ― _¿Tu mami lo decoró?_ ― comentó sin dejar de sonreír. 

_― ¿Tanto se nota?_

_― Tiene un aire a hogar, es como si quisiera que estuvieras más que cómodo._ ― Antes de agregar cualquier cosa, sintió un leve cosquilleo en su bajo vientre, una sensación incómoda pero no insoportable, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda hasta el inicio de sus caderas y no tuvo más opción. ― _No…_ ― dijo asustado, elevó su mirada y se encontró con Soobin olfateando el aire con los orbes carmesís, olfateando su celo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya tengo planeado cuantos capítulos haré para esta novela, disculpen el hacerla tan larga pero simplemente adoro eso ya que no se deja ji un cable por atar, anyways, les agradezco sus corazones y apoyo ya que es mucho más del esperado previamente.


	9. IX♡Valencia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "ADVERTENCIA"  
> Este capítulo tiene contenido adulto, si no te gusta puedes saltartelo o simplemente ignorarlo, a mi tampoco me gusta que sexualixen a los chicos menos con HueningKai un menor de edad pero como se aclaró desde el inicio esto es ficticio y siempre se aclara que en la obra es mayor de edad.

― _¿Estás bien?_ ― decía fuera del baño donde Kai se encerró hace unos minutos, Soobin está intentando controlarse lo mejor posible, el aroma del Omega se hace más intenso y francamente le resulta delicioso, Kai lo llama de tantas formas y el celo es la cereza del pastel. 

― _No, la pastilla no parece estar funcionando_ ― a Kai le gustaría pensar que los supresores funcionan, que, como en otras ocasiones, detendrán el celo y pronto será asunto del pasado ― _Soobin, lo siento tanto, no era mi intención... Yo olvidé..._ ― y no dice más porque se siente estúpido ya que solía llevar control de todo, pero con la partida de Taehyun a Kai le parece que todo está de cabeza y olvida cosas, hace cosas que no debería y deja sin hacer las que debe. 

― _Sabes que puedo irme y dejarte el apartamento para ti, darte espacio en lo que el supresor toma efecto…_ ― Ofrece aún en contra de sus planes, Kai no es Omega de poner y quitar, es de los que se tratan bien y obligarlo a pasar su celo con él no es algo digno de su valía así que deja la decisión en sus manos. 

― _Te voy a necesitar ―_ la primera ola del celo llega, la puede sentir subiendo por su cuerpo, recorriendo sus huesos, arañando su vientre, conoce los síntomas y sabe que no es un celo cualquiera, este planea cobrar venganza por esos que estuvo evitando con los supresores durante años, quiera o no va a necesitar a un Alpha y Soobin es ahora la mejor opción, el único miedo que tiene es el instinto de su lobo, teme que lo marque ya que estaría perdido. ―. _Pero promete que no me marcarás, que controlarás a tu lobo._

Pedirle eso a un Alpha es como darle un puñetazo en el orgullo, pero Soobin estará bien, él desea a Kai y no le importa si quiere ir lento o rápido, además, podría marcarlo de tantas otras formas como, con un bebé... ― _Lo prometo, no te voy a marcar, controlare a mi lobo._

La puerta se abre y Soobin se encuentra ante la visión más hermosa y apetecible de toda su vida, Kai se asoma tembloroso por el celo, con esa mirada de súplica que la naturaleza da a los Omegas en esa ocasión. Se controla tan bien que toma una de sus manos y besa el dorso de ella como lo haría un caballero. ― _No sabes cómo quiero saltarte encima, pero mereces más que un revolcón_ ― Kai da una mirada intrigada, no sabe a qué se refiere el Alpha, aunque cree que quizás Soobin sepa que se está muriendo de miedo, porque... Hace mucho que no pasa un celo acompañado. 

Repasa con sus ojos húmedos al Alpha frente a él, es guapo, eso ya lo sabe, pero también descubre que más allá del celo, el deseo que siente Soobin por él es genuino y eso le reconforta, de pronto se siente como en esas novelas que le gusta leer cuando nadie le ve, como en esas maravillosas escenas donde después de tanto amor se entregan el uno al otro sellando con la marca su compromiso. Se dejará llevar por la fantasía, se entregará a Soobin, le dará el preciado beneficio de su celo. 

― _Eres hermoso, Kai_ ― dice con una sonrisa amplia depositando un beso lento en los labios del Omega, sus manos viajan por su espalda, se muere por arrancarle la ropa y poseerlo, pero controla ese impulso, ese lado salvaje de Alpha cede a algo nuevo y desconocido, como si Kai poseyese algún tipo de magnetismo en él, desde que vio al Omega por primera vez sus sentidos alertaron algo más allá de su simple belleza o su actitud insolente. Resultaba un misterio el por qué se sentía tan completo cuando se hallaba a su lado. Con pasos torpes se acercaron a la cama cayendo juntos en ella comiéndose a besos, acariciando el cuerpo que desean, ardiendo por unirse, la sagrada unión del Alpha y el Omega. 

Las prendas desaparecen una a una reemplazándose por la fricción de los cuerpos frotándose con la necesidad de querer habitar en el otro, deseando fundirse en algo mágico. ― _Kai_ ― llamó el Alpha a medida que recorría su piel con besos y lametones, dejando sus manos explorar el cuerpo que tiembla y arde bajo sus atenciones, el celo maximiza cada sensación en él y Soobin está proporcionando tantas atenciones que teme un orgasmo con tan solo esas caricias. Lo siente llegar a sus piernas y Soobin lo sabe, besando y mordiendo sus muslos logrando que tiemble como un maldito virgen, sus caderas se mueven ansiosas contra el Alpha, sus músculos se contraen en delicioso placer con sus besos en esa zona tan delicada de su cuerpo, siente como se acerca a su entrada y de sus labios escapa un gemido agudo que le anuncia al Alpha que lo hace más que bien. 

_― S-Soobin, por favor_ ― Ruega en un hilillo de voz llena de deseo e impaciencia ― _estoy listo, deja de jugar_ ― y es cierto, su entrada se encuentra palpitante y lubricada por la naturaleza del celo y el deseo, en espera del Alpha que ahora le ve con algo más que deseo, casi podría jurar que es amor y en ese punto lo creerá, quiere una experiencia de cuento así que engañará a su mente por esta vez, sabe que es instintivo el reaccionar de Soobin, cualquier Alpha lo desearía en el celo, pero desea creer que esa mirada lleva más amor que deseo, construirá una fantasía que durará todo el celo así cuando se separen y vuelvan a la realidad, existirá un recuerdo bueno al qué acudir. 

El Alpha puede notar el cambio en Kai, ve como ese aspecto dominante desaparece y una faceta dulce le saluda, decir que no está sorprendido sería mentir, pero disfrutará de ello, no sabe que pasará mañana, lo único que conoce es que ahora en ese momento Kai se abre a él y lo invita no a su cuerpo, lo invita a su corazón y para ser honesto consigo mismo, eso no le infla el orgullo, le endulza el alma. 

Con el cuidado de quien teme dañar al amor de su vida vuelve a besarlo y guía su miembro al interior de Kai, la sensación de estar en él resulta maravillosa, embriagante, Kai encaja a la perfección en Soobin, lo recibe con entusiasmo, es como estar en casa, desea habitar en Kai, desea hacerlo suyo, tener el honor de tocar el alma delicada del Omega, no hay más en su mente que Kai, cada movimiento de ellos en ese encuentro los dirige a encontrarse en un plano superior al del placer carnal y saben que no se debe al celo. 

El encuentro de sus labios acallan a ratos los gemidos de ambos, Soobin graba con el fuego del encuentro el aroma de Kai en su memoria, algo le dice que le pertenece y su naturaleza le incita a romper la promesa e hincar sus dientes en esa zona tan sensible del Omega, el sitio donde descansaría su marca haciéndolo suyo, porque ahora sabe cuánto desea unir su vida a él, aquella fantasía que acunó la primera vez que estuvo en su cama lo vuelve loco, ha descubierto que desea el amor de Kai, no sólo un vientre fértil y un buen partido, en el camino a la locura mezquina de su plan, halló al único Omega que lo hace responder de esa manera. En un descuido del Omega, Soobin consigue acceso a su cuello a la zona tan preciada guiando su nariz allí, aspirando las feromonas de Kai, sintiendo su corazón palpitar alegre y ansioso por unirse al contrario, clava una estocada aún más profunda y el Omega grita su nombre tan alto que quizás la ciudad entera lo escuche, entonces su naturaleza actúa y sus dientes se posan sobre la delicada piel de ese punto en blanco que espera ser reclamado. 

Kai se aferra a él clavando las uñas de sus manos en la espalda del Alpha, entonces decide morderlo, no hay marcha atrás, reclamará a Kai como suyo, se unirá a él, separa aún más su mandíbula para dar la mordida y entonces decide en un chispazo de buen juicio, que el amor del Omega no lo conseguirá con la marca ― _Gracias_ … ― murmura el Omega en un gemido, no ha sido ajeno a las intenciones del Alpha y quizás hubiese estado de acuerdo en ese momento, pero al despertar de esa deliciosa fantasía estarían encerrados en un círculo de odio. 

Como única respuesta Soobin busca los labios de Kai en un beso lleno de deseo y lujuria que acompaña con estocadas más rápidas que dan en el punto clave del más bajo, llevándolo al mejor orgasmo de su vida, orgasmo que comparte con el Alpha que se aferra al cuerpo del Omega y alcanza el cielo unido a él, jamás experimentó algo parecido en toda su vida y algo le decía que nunca hallaría a nadie que se comparase con Kai. 

El nudo se hizo uniéndolos aún más, Kai tomará anticonceptivos tan pronto pueda, sabe que se está arriesgando a un embarazo, sabe que no es el momento de tener un niño, pero ese deseo de romance le dice que se concentre en el ahora, lo que tiene y eso es a Soobin amándolo y cuidándolo, acompañándolo por el celo dispuesto a no caer en la tentación de la marca. 

― _Eres exquisito_ ― dice el Alpha cuando han adquirido una posición más cómoda para ambos en espera de que el nudo del Alpha ceda. ―. _Me quedaré contigo el tiempo que me necesites_ ― aquello casi fue una promesa. Una promesa que pesaría a Kai meses después. 

Días después Soobin esperaba a Yeonjun en aquel bar de siempre, con una sonrisa que asustaba al de cabello rosa, tenían mucho que contarse y poco tiempo para hacerlo ya que ese día celebrarían el dichoso juego para elegirle novio a Beomgyu ― _¿Qué bicho te pico?_ ― pregunto Yeonjun al emocionado Soobin que parecía conejo recién alimentado. 

― _Oh Yeonjun, estoy en un grave problema_ ― llevó sus manos hasta su rostro y suspiró profundamente. ― _Estoy enamorado._

 _― ¿Qué? No me digas que quien tiene la culpa es Kai._ ― Soobin asintió ― _Dios_... ― Yeonjun le miró serio, le gustaría felicitar a su amigo, pero algo le decía que ese repentino amor le traería más desgracias que alegrías a Soobin.


	10. X♡Again

― _Esto es una estupidez_ ― Beomgyu ve a su mejor amigo implorando piedad, no se le antoja ser el centro de atención de ese numerito que se han montado sus amigos, es cierto que le entregó esperanzas a Yeonjun y JongIn, pero aún no se siente preparado para elegir, ambos le gustan, ambos son geniales... pero teme lastimarlos.   
  
― _Sabemos que esto es ridículo, pero ya no podemos hacer nada, quizás sea útil al final del día ―_ intenta convencerlo pero ahora mismo tampoco le parece una gran idea. Sin embargo sigue en ello para distraerse de los recuerdos. Esa mañana al despertar el recuerdo de los brazos de Soobin rodeándolo acudió robando toda la paz que el amanecer solía darle.   
  
― _Aquí estás hermanito, te alegrará saber que tenemos más público del planeado ―_ Hyunjin*, hermana de Beomgyu, apareció entusiasmada casi saltando de gusto.   
  
― _¿De qué hablas? ―_ preguntaron al mismo tiempo Beomgyu y Kai.   
  
― _De una sorpresa fabulosa_ ― sonríe inocente, ignorante de los omegas ― _¿Recuerdan a nuestro buen amigo Taehyun?_  
  
 _― ¿Tae está aquí? ―_ pregunta Kai, poniéndose inquieto.   
  
― _Está en el jardín ―_ sonríe viendo como Kai sale corriendo hacia fuera buscando a su amigo.   
  
― _A veces me preocupa bastante_ ― suspira Beomgyu atrayendo la atención de su hermana menor ― _, no sé en qué está, pero me asusta que cometa una tontería..._  
  
 _― Me entere de algo su encuentro con esa zorra de Yewon, no quiero que le hagan daño, no después de lo que sucedió con su lobo... ―_ habla preocupada, observándose angustiados después de todo eran mejores amigos del Jung, dicen que son las tragedias las que endurecen el alma y Kai tiene varias de esas en su pasado.   
  
― _Espero no llegar antes_ ― Soobin apareció haciendo que ambos Park* salten nerviosos.   
  
― _¿Yeonjun también está aquí?_ ― el Omega está nervioso, por fin debe escoger y su estómago comienza a dolerle de solo pensarlo.   
  
― _Está fuera esperando, JongIn también está allí y aunque es divertido todo este asunto, la verdad no creo que tengas que exponerte así._  
  
 _― ¿Desde cuando tienes en cuenta a los Omegas?_ ― Hyunjin lo observa curiosa, conoce la naturaleza inescrupulosa de Soobin, después de todo su mamá era amiga de Jungkook así que varias veces Soobin estaba en su casa.   
  
― _Oye, también tengo corazón meowjin_ ― sonríe ante el apodo de la chica quien le golpea en el brazo pero sus pensamientos viajan hacia el recuerdo de Kai dormido entre sus brazos, el aroma del omega nadando por la habitación, el sonar de sus gemidos llamando su nombre, esos ojos que lo ven a él y sólo a él.   
  
― _Toma un consejo de alguien que lo conoce mejor que tú_ ― la Alpha extiende ese halo protector ― _Más te vale que lo dejes en paz, tienes una prometida, ya tienes tu vida hecha así que deja que él haga la suya, no te metas con Kai._  
  
 _― ¿O qué? ―_ reta Soobin furioso de que alguien intente apartarlo de quién ya considera suyo.   
  
― _Te cortaré el pene y se lo daré de comer a los lobos ―_ ella lo dice en serio, sus ojos dejan ver un brillo plateado que advierte cuando un Alpha protege a su manada.   
  
― _Y yo haré lo mismo con tus bolas_ ― es Beomgyu quien amenaza esta vez, el Omega puede ser delgado y femenino, pero es aterrador cuando quiere, algo común en esa familia.   
  
La discusión seguiría de no ser porque Yeji entra gritando desde el jardín que se hace tarde y no pasó organizando todo para que no se aproveche como debe ser, ambos hermanos salen dispuestos a no hacer esperar a su pequeña audiencia, Soobin va tras ellos y puede reconocer a algunas caras conocidas, todos del círculo de amigos de Beomgyu, también están en sus sitios JongIn y Yeonjun hablando con ellos se encuentra Kai, más radiante que nunca, luciendo una sudadera rosa y un pantalón blanco de forma impecable, verlo con prendas casuales no le restaba encanto, Kai podría ponerse una bolsa de basura e incluso así quedaría precioso aunque para Soobin el mejor traje del Omega era el de su piel cubierta por sus besos y caricias.   
  
Kai se alejó de los concursantes y sonrió dulce al fijar sus ojos en un Alpha que no era Soobin, vio con desagrado de quien se trata, aquel que tiene acceso al corazón del Omega, ese rubio con quien todos creen que Kai se casará, a quien le dará hijos. Un gruñido escapa de sus labios de forma territorial, quiere ir hacia ellos y besar a Kai frente a todos, demostrar que es suyo.   
  
― _Ni se te ocurra arruinarle el día_ ― esta vez la amenaza proviene de otra Alpha más letal, Hwang Yeji ― _Traje a Taehyun como regalo y si lo arruinas no saldrás vivo de esta casa ―_ ella se aleja no sin antes indicarle un asiento donde él decide quedarse y calmar sus hormonas alborotadas, necesita pensar antes de actuar.   
  
― _Gracias por venir al peor evento del año, quizás corra sangre, pero confío que no será la tuya o la mía ―_ es Kai quien le habla, se ha sentado junto a él y le sonríe, no puede evitar corresponder a esa sonrisa, le gusta saber que ha dejado a ese rubio por estar con él. ― _Prometo sacarte de aquí antes de que inicie la guerra_ ― quiere besarlo, acariciarlo, rodear su cintura y dejar que recueste su cabeza en su hombro; pero en cambio se limita a tocar de forma tímida su mano como lo haría un chiquillo que comienza a descubrir la atracción física.   
  
Soobin sonríe como un conejito emocionado ― _Entonces deberíamos irnos._   
  
Hyunjin llama a Kai y él se disculpa dejando a Soobin, le gusta verlo ir y venir, moverse con el viento como si su cuerpo danzara al ritmo de una melodía suave. Suspira y pone toda su atención en lo que sucederá, después de todo está allí para apoyar a Yeonjun, su casi hermano, y al que posiblemente le rompan el corazón ese día.   
  
― _Yeonjun, si tuvieras que elegir entre una manzana o un pastelillo ¿cuál eliges?_ ― es la primera pregunta que hace Beomgyu, se está muriendo de nervios pero ahora ya están allí en esa mala representación de los programas de citas de los cincuentas.   
  
― _Diría que el pastelillo, definitivamente ―_ contesta el de cabellos rosa con una sonrisa.   
  
― _Buena elección_ ― Beom no puede evitar una sonrisa antes de volver a hablar ― _JongIn, ¿crees que el amor se define por los sacrificios de los otros?_  
  
 _― No, creo que se define por el camino que caminas junto a tu omega, el superar los obstáculos juntos y jamás exigir que anteponga tu felicidad ante la suya. ―_ contesta confiado y Beomgyu vuelve a sonreír, aquello es más difícil.   
  
― _Yeonjun, dime tres cosas importantes para ti en una relación._  
  
 _― Amor, confianza y comprensión._  
  
 _― ¿Puedes explicar por qué?_  
  
 _― Vale, el amor porque no concibo estar con alguien a quién no amo, la pasión como instinto puede acabarse cuando llega la rutina, pero jamás muere cuando hay amor, necesito confiar en mi Omega, porque deseo abrirme a él y que se abra a mí, ser a quién acuda cuando ha tenido un mal día quien le reconforte y que tenga la certeza que jamás le traicionaré, y comprensión porque a veces metemos la pata, pero no por ello estamos amando menos a nuestra pareja._  
  
 _― Yeonmong* ―_ dice Beomgyu intentando controlarse. ― _Yeonmong..._   
  
Yeonjun comprende el significado el apodo del omega _― Lo siento..._  
  
 _― No te disculpes tonto... veamos JongIn ¿chocolate o caramelos?_  
  
 _― Caramelos._  
  
 _― Creo que es un empate, no más preguntas ―_ dice Beomgyu _― Lo siento, no puedo elegir así, perdón ―_ el castaño se pone de pie y vuelve al interior de la casa dejando que sus amigos se encarguen del desastre, Kai va tras él viendo a su amigo a punto de las lágrimas.   
  
― _¡Sé que no es un empate!_ ― limpia sus lágrimas con cuidado _― es Yeonjun… siempre lo he sabido, pero tengo miedo. No quiero herir a JongIn, él es genial, es maravilloso..._   
  


Kai le abraza _― Lo sé pero lo herirás si no eres sincero, acepta que amas a Yeonjun y lo estarás liberando._  
  
 _― Ojalá tomases tu propio consejo._  
  
 _― Beommie, voy tras venganza, es diferente..._  
  
 _― ¿Cómo estás tan seguro?_  
  
 _― Porque esta vez no sueño con un cuento de hadas, sé quién soy y lo que hago, pero tú mereces ser feliz y eso es junto a Yeonjun._   
  
Soobin decide que fue suficiente espectáculo por ese día así que decide ir junto a su amigo y llevarlo a casa, tomar unas copas y olvidar el incidente, sin embargo se da de frente con aquel que puede arrebatarle a Kai.   
  
_― Kai prometió presentarnos, pero creo que no será posible, Moon* Taehyun, soy compañero de Kai_ ― se presenta el Alpha con soltura.   
  
― _Jeon Soobin, soy su jefe de trabajo._  
  
 _― Sí, el que se metió a su cama, tranquilo estoy enterado de que acuestas con mi novio ―_ su actitud cambia a una amenazante, allí está el Alpha territorial que reclama lo suyo.   
  
Soobin no se va a dejar amedrentar ― _Tú lo dejaste, no vengas a llorar por algo que no pudiste evitar._   
  
Taehyun deja escapar una carcajada ― _No soy yo quién terminará llorando, es una advertencia._ ― le ve con algo más que superioridad, como si supiera algo.   
  
― _No te hagas el duro conmigo, un Alpha que ama a su Omega jamás haría lo que hiciste, dejarlo solo, vulnerable._  
  
 _― Eres ingenuo hasta la médula, crees que Kai está buscando un amor, crees que él quiere una de esas historias que publicas y lo cierto es que... él está harto de esas tonterías, él solo tiene un objetivo y no es enamorarse. Eso lo sé, él me lo dijo, pero como soy bueno te daré un consejo, si no te vas a comprometer con él, si no estás dispuesto a pelear contra sus demonios y los tuyos, no le prometas amor. No sabes nada sobre él._ ― Y sin decir más Taehyun pasó de Soobin, dejándolo confundido tras aquellas palabras ya que no eran las de un novio celoso, es el discurso que le dan todos los que rodean a Kai, aquellos que se cuidan como lo hace una familia.   
  
Ve salir a Kai y encontrarse a Taehyun, intercambian palabras y vuelven adentro, Yeonjun lo toma por el brazo y se deja arrastrar por su amigo que parece igual de afectado ― _¿Qué pasó?_ ― su amigo le ve preocupado.   
  
― _Nada_... ― miente, algo le dice que debe averiguar un poco más sobre el pasado del Omega que dice amar, ese que es evasivo al tema del amor, jamás le ha escuchado decir palabras dulces, jamás lo ha visto abrir su corazón, Kai es un misterio y Soobin necesita saber lo que oculta, eso que hace a sus amigos cerrar filas para protegerlo. ― _¿Cómo estás tú? Eso fue un desastre._  
  
 _― Creo que Beomgyu lo elegirá a él, es mejor que yo, va mejor con su familia y trabajo, yo solo soy un actor, no puedo ofrecerle la vida tranquila que merece a alguien como él, debí saberlo desde el inicio, JongIn es alguien que puede dar una vida tranquila... yo diría que estoy fuera de juego._  
  
 _― Yeonjun, hermano, no te derrotes tan fácil, algo que he aprendido es que jamás conoces a ciencia cierta el corazón de un Omega y menos de alguien como Beomgyu._  
  
 _― O Kai. ¿Sigues con eso de estar enamorado de él?_  
  
 _― Estoy enamorado del Kai que creo conocer, pero este episodio me dejó con más dudas que respuestas sobre él aunque de todo esto puedo concluir que ese chico y Kai tienen un acuerdo extraño sobre su relación, es más una pantalla para protegerlo._  
  
 _― ¿Protegerlo? ¿qué novela te estás inventando ahora? Trabajar entre libros te ha trastornado, esas historias de misterio te fríen el cerebro. Soobin, todos tenemos un pasado, una mala relación así que no le des vueltas, es claro que se trata de un ex._  
  
 _― Pero ¿quién?_  
  
 _― Deja de cazar fantasmas, si realmente lo amas tienes que concentrarte en seguir las reglas del juego que Kai pintó, avanza poco a poco, el amor no nace de una roca y tú lo sabes, tu misión es conquistarlo, vuelve a ser ese hombre que lucha por lo que quiere._  
  
 _― Tienes razón ―_ sonríe y comprende que su plan y el amor van de la mano, debe enamorar a Kai por el juego que el Omega ha marcado, antes fue un gran conocedor de la seducción y ahora empleará todos su trucos, conseguirá ambas cosas, su amor y su plan. Solo tiene que empujarlo a su propio juego.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La hermana meno de Beomgyu es Kim Hyunjin (LOONA) ambos son Park porque son hijos de Kim Jisoo (BLACKPINK - Beta) y Park Roseanne (BLACKPINK - ALPHA).  
> El apodo por el cuál Beomgyu llama a Yeonjun es extraído del TXT MV shooting sketch del videoclip Blue Hour, el apodo quiere decir Yeonjun hyun idiota.


	11. XI♡ Maeby im a little obsessed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTA. Recordeis que todos los personajes son mayores de edad.

― _Cariño, hace tiempo que te noto extraño, ¿qué sucede?_ ― la voz de su madre le hizo volver a la tierra, Namjoon lo ve curioso y preocupado, a él debe su complexión y altura, su mamá es el Omega más guapo del mundo, aún con el tiempo no ha cambiado casi nada, conserva esa frescura juvenil que tanto enamora a sus padres y la firmeza para lidiar con dos Alphas como Jung Hoseok y Min YoonGi, quienes pueden ser todo un dolor de cabeza cuando se lo proponen, pero siempre provee a su familia de amor y cariño.  
  
― _No es nada mamá_ ― miente y sabe que su madre no le cree pues dibuja esa expresión incrédula que le ha dado desde que es un niño.  
  
― _Kai, hijo, te conozco mejor que nadie y sé que algo pasa, no puedo obligarte a que me digas lo que sucede, pero quiero que sepas que estoy aquí contigo, por si en algún momento necesitas hablar con alguien_ ― Namjoon deposita un beso en la frente de su hijo dejándole sentir todo su amor en ese simple gesto.  
  
― _Gracias mamá_ ― sonríe el joven y así dan por terminado el asunto, a Kai le gustaría confiarle a su madre que está hecho un lío desde la última visita de Taehyun, no han pasado muchos días desde el desastroso juego donde Beomgyu no pudo escoger entre Yeonjun y JongIn, y sobre él también pesó algo de drama, Soobin se marchó sin decir nada y Taehyun parecía estar de mal humor, tanto que incluso se portó más rudo de lo habitual en la cama, algo que a Kai no le desagradaría de no ser porque Tae no se guiaba por la pasión sino por los celos.  
  
Pudo sentir como por primera vez, ambos se estaban lastimando, quizás las cosas si cambian cuando se pone distancia y aunque no fue mucho tiempo sí que sufrieron cambios. Al día siguiente Taehyun se disculpó por la forma tan idiota de comportarse, dijo que no sabía por qué de pronto se sintió terriblemente celoso y confesó que tiene miedo de perderlo, él puede entender eso, porque lo ha sentido, porque también tiene miedo de perder a Taehyun, pero cuando un mar entero los separa es mejor soltarse.  
  
Para el Omega era claro que a todos parecía preocuparles su no relación con Soobin, no es que les dijese algo, pero Hyunjin y Yeji tenían ese olfato de Alphas protectoras que las hizo deducir en dos segundos que Kai se acostaba con Soobin y en un interrogatorio sin piedad lograron sacarle el plan que tramaba, decir que les parecía una estupidez era poco, ellas literalmente dieron un grito cuando se enteraron, sin embargo al explicarles por qué lo hacía y que realmente él no se enamoraría de Soobin quedaron solo un poco más tranquilas. Todos odiaban a Choi Yewon, cada uno tenía una historia con esa loca, pero Kai fue el más afectado de todos, Beomgyu por su parte siempre jamás se topó con la zorra de Yewon, aunque sí que ella intentó molestarlo un poco por ser un Omega bastante delgaducho a comparación de su hermanita Hyunjin quien siempre tuvo un cuerpo de reloj, aunque ahora no le interesaba para nada esas comparaciones ya que poseía un cuerpo de tentación, al igual que Kai. Hyunjin y Yeji la odiaban porque en cierta época de sus vidas ella decidió que no eran gratas y literalmente alejó a todos los Omegas de ellas. Felix, novio de Yeji, no la conocía pero tampoco le parecía la persona más agradable del mundo por lo que le hizo a su novia. En fin, todos la despreciaban y casi como un pacto decidieron apoyar a Kai en su venganza.  
  
Aún recordaba como esa mujercita se encargó de humillarlo, de presionarlo hasta el filo de la cordura y de no ser por Taehyun no hubiese podido soportarlo, y quizás ese era el vínculo que los unía, se protegían el uno al otro con tanta fuerza que incluso dolía...  
  
Los días pasaban rápidos y Kai seguía manteniendo ese jueguito tonto con el Jeon, a veces se veían tras el trabajo y se acostaban, el sexo era bueno, Soobin cada vez más caía en los brazos de Kai, últimamente estaba teniendo detalles muy peculiares que hacían un poco imposible no enamorarse de él, por ejemplo, la noche anterior le regaló un libro que buscó por muchos años y del que comentó en esas charlas que mantenían tras el sexo. Creía que Soobin era de los que se quedan dormidos después de obtener lo que quieren, pero resultó que no, en cambio le gustaba conversar, lo abrazaba y hablan por horas hasta que el sueño los llama. No solo es divertido, también le da esa sensación de que vive algo real, aunque no pierde de vista que está en sus brazos para vengarse de Yewon.  
  
― _¿Estás seguro de que no hay consecuencias?_ ― Soobin pregunta después de una reunión con otros departamentos de la editorial, su cabello esta recién pintado de azul por una apuesta con Yeonjun.  
  
― ¿ _Consecuencias_? ― Kai no comprende qué le está tratado de decir, entonces observa el rostro ilusionado del Alpha y por fin entiende a qué se refiere.  
  
― _Estoy seguro, no hay consecuencias_ ― y con esas palabras ve como las orejas de conejo imaginarias de Soobin se bajan, el Alpha estaba ansioso por saber si el celo les ha dejado un cachorro, pero Kai sabe que es poco probable, él no puede tener cachorros o bueno, no con tanta facilidad, hace tiempo tuvo algunos problemas médicos que lo llevaron a tener tratamientos agresivos así que su capacidad de tener bebés aún existe pero su cuerpo necesita tiempo para recuperarse y eso podría tardar años, aun así se ha hecho una prueba y el resultado es negativo, no tendrán un cachorro. Y eso le recuerda su pasado, le recuerda como aquella persona lo dejó al enterarse que quizás no podrían tener hijos, claro que en ese punto de su vida era imposible, pero no significó que en el futuro no podrían hacerlo, sin embargo aquel Alpha se dio media vuelta y dejó a Kai hecho un desastre donde el sentimiento más común fue el dolor.  
  
― _¿Me dejarás estar contigo el próximo celo? ―_ pide Soobin emocionado, Kai puede adivinar que el instinto paterno de Soobin se ha despertado, eso quizás explique la forma tan delicada de tratarlo en el celo, la ansiedad por tenerlo en sus brazos y como en los días siguientes a ello lo trató con mayor delicadeza de la habitual, él quería un bebé.  
  
― _Lo siento Soobin pero no hay siguiente celo_ ― murmura, él también desea tener un bebé, le gustaría tenerlo, pero conoce los impedimentos de su naturaleza, el médico no lo ha dado de alta totalmente, significa que le será difícil concebir, prefiere no ilusionar a Soobin con ese tema, además, lo suyo es un trato de placer. Nada de amor, esa es la regla y se apegará a ella. ― Tuve un descuido, la partida de Tae hizo que me perdiera un poco, pero ahora vuelvo a tener el control.  
  
Un gruñido escapa de Soobin cuando el Omega menciona a ese rubio, detesta la presencia de Taehyun incluso su nombre lo pone alerta, conoce cuán unido se halla Kai a él y no necesita nada más para sentirse amenazado, no quiere a nadie rondando a quién ya considera suyo. No puede evitar tomar al Omega del brazo y pegarlo a su cuerpo en claro gesto territorial, necesita recorrerlo, acariciarlo y marcarlo con sus besos una y otra vez. Ansía poder reclamar a Kai como suyo, lo necesita. ― _Mío_ ― dice acercándose a esa zona tan ansiada en el cuello del Omega, quiere tomarlo en ese momento, posa sus dientes sobre la suave piel y entonces, cuando va a morder Kai lo empuja con fuerza.  
  
― _¿¡Qué mierda te sucede!? ―_ dice y se da media vuelta saliendo de su oficina, es claro que aquello le ha molestado y Soobin no puede sentirse más celoso, quizás si fuese ese otro Alpha lo dejaría hacerlo, es un golpe a su ego y eso no es bueno. Intenta calmarse pero la idea de Kai dejándose marcar por otro le carcome el cerebro, se volverá loco si piensa en ello. Corre tras el Omega pero cuando va a darle alcance lo halla conversando con su madre, es obvio que su madre se ha dado cuenta que Kai lleva encima el aroma de su hijo, ella no dice nada pero es algo que no piensa ignorar.  
  
Ambos Omegas parecen conversar gratamente de temas triviales, quizás de libros o de alguna serie de televisión, Soobin no sabe exactamente de qué se trata, piensa dar la vuelta y volver a la oficina cuando ve algo que no le gusta, Kai se sostiene de Jin con los ojos cerrados con fuerza, lo ve preocupado y Soobin decide acercarse para asegurarse que se encuentre bien.  
  
― _¿Estás bien?_ ― su madre pregunta y Kai asiente abriendo los ojos, luce más pálido de lo normal.  
  
― _Es solo un simple mareo_ ― comenta intentando parecer tranquilo.  
  
― _¿No estarás esperando un cachorro?_ ― pregunta con clara ilusión de quién ha pasado por esa experiencia.  
  
― _No_. ― se apura a aclarar ― _Estoy seguro, no hace mucho me hice una prueba._  
  
_― Bueno a veces los síntomas empiezan poco después de..._ ― y guarda silencio al ver llegar a su hijo.  
  
― _¿De qué hablan? Kai te ves pálido ¿necesitas que te lleve a casa?_ ― busca ocultar su angustia al verlo tan pálido y en ese estado de criatura desvalida.  
  
― _Soobinnie, creo que Kai espera un cachorro_ ― murmura como si fuese una confidencia ― _Escuché que ese novio suyo estuvo el fin de semana por aquí otra vez._  
  
Kai se enoja al ver como hablan los Jeon acerca de él como si no estuviese allí _― Y Yo estoy seguro de que no espero un bebé_ ― intenta hacerse escuchar y puede ver el rostro de furia que aparece en Soobin, por primera vez Kai comprende cuán posesivo puede ser un Alpha con lo que considera suyo.  
  
― _¿Moon Taehyun? ¿Un bebé suyo?_ ― sisea las preguntas y Jin los observa dispuesto intervenir, él ha sumado dos más dos y comprende la gravedad de la situación.  
  
― _No voy a decir detalles de mi vida privada solo porque les picó el bicho de la curiosidad, así que adiós ―_ Kai se aparta de ellos y justo cuando Soobin intenta tomarlo del brazo para que le explique de qué habla, Jin lo detiene.  
  
― _Soobin, tenemos que hablar ―_ lo arrastra a su oficina dando tiempo de marcharse a Kai quien francamente se siente enfermo. Son muchas cosas que procesar, SeokJin se ha dado cuenta de lo que sucede entre ellos, tiene unas nauseas horribles y Soobin seguramente lo buscará para que le explique eso del bebé con Taehyun. Si pudiese esconderse bajo una roca lo haría.  
  
Le pide a Yuna que le llame un taxi y le baje sus cosas ya que necesita ir a casa, Felix lo alcanzará allí y lo revisará, Kai está convencido de que no está esperando un cachorro, pero si no es eso ¿qué demonios le está pasando?  
  
― _Vamos a dejar la medicación_ ― comenta Felix tras examinarlo, es un médico especializado en Omegas a comparación de Beomgyu quien es cirujano ― _Ya no es necesaria, por eso te has puesto así, tu cuerpo ya no la necesita._  
  
_― ¿Eso es bueno?_  
  
_― Kai-ssi, a partir de ahora tu cuerpo estará sano, completamente sano._  
  
_― ¿Eso significa que...?_  
  
_― Sí, podrás concebir ―_ y es todo lo que necesita escuchar, entierra el rostro en sus manos y se echa a llorar, al fin algo bueno sale de todo ese embrollo.  
  
Sus padres llegan a su casa, SeokJin les ha llamado y comentado lo que sucedió, acerca de su mala salud, Namjoon y Hoseok acuden hasta su hijo para mimarlo y cuidarlo con todo su amor y cariño ya que YoonGi y MinGi están en Japón arreglando unos acuerdos pero eso no evita que le llamen por teléfono diciéndole cuanto lo aman y esperan por volver cuanto antes, Felix les comunica la maravillosa noticia y ellos respiran aliviados, no solo por el propio deseo de tener nietos, sino porque Kai quiere tener cachorros y ahora es posible. Solo hace falta encontrar al Alpha indicado.  
  
Soobin se presenta por la noche cuando Kai descansa y sus padres limpian la cocina tras la cena, al encontrarse con ellos intenta regular su mal genio, le comenta que solo ha pasado para saber cómo se encuentra Kai y si puede ayudar en algo. ― _Está bien, más que bien ―_ Hoseok es quien habla, se le nota bastante molesto con la presencia del Jeon pero es algo que se espera en un padre, teme entonces que las palabras de su madre sean ciertas y Kai espere un bebé de otro, esa sería una buena razón para evitar que lo marque, quizás se divierte con él mientras espera a que Taehyun vuelva.  
  
_― ¿Quieres pasar?_ ― Ofrece Namjoon ante el ambiente tan incomodo entre ambos Alphas, ver a ambos padres le da una idea a Soobin de la mezcla perfecta que es Kai de ellos, entonces le duele pensar que ese bebé quizás tenga la altura y piel de Kai pero tendrá todo de otro Alpha.  
  
_― No gracias, prefiero dejar que descanse, tengan buena noche_ ― dice y se marcha dolido, se dirige al departamento de Yeonjun para desahogarse, necesita un trago y un hombro donde llorar.  
  
Yeonjun escucha el lamento de Soobin y ve como se limpia sus heridas antes de soltarse a reír por lo tonto que puede ser su amigo, sabe qué es lo que ha pasado ya que se hallaba con Beomgyu cuando la noticia le llegó, así que conoce los detalles de primera mano, le dan ganas de dejar que Soobin siga llorando como idiota solo para que se dé cuenta que es una tontería estar en esa situación, primero porque su madre ya está enterada de toda situación y amenaza con destapar todo si no toma una decisión y segundo por salud mental, porque se volverá loco de celos; pero guarda compostura ya que Beomgyu está en la plaza de arriba contestando una llamada importante.  
  
― _Escucha, no está esperando ningún bebé, HueningKai no podía concebir_ ― explica Yeonjun con la paciencia de un profesor de prescolar todo lo que Beomgyu le ha dicho _―, estaba bajo medicación desde hace tiempo, eso lo puso mal y Felix le ha quitado la medicación, le ha dicho que podrá concebir, eso es todo, por Alphas como tú tenemos mala fama. ―_ se halla más que feliz, Beomgyu por fin ha tomado una decisión y lo ha favorecido, ahora están iniciando una relación y eso lo tiene en las nubes.  
  
― _¿De qué hablas?_  
  
_― De que tu plan tiene algunos fallos, Kai no era capaz de concebir y pasará un tiempo para que pueda hacerlo con la normalidad de un Omega de su tipo._  
  
Soobin entonces comprende por qué Kai es tan liberal en el tema del sexo, él no temía un embarazo, solo aparentaba que lo temía. Por eso estaba tan seguro qué no concibieron durante el celo. Se siente como un idiota con el que han jugado todo el tiempo, pero también está esa sensación de alivio, aún es suyo, si espera pacientemente puede seguir con su plan.  
  
“ _Y hoy en las exclusivas del mundo de los espectáculos tenemos al atractivo Jeon Soobin…_ ” ambos alphas observan la televisión, esta fue encendida por el omega quien se observa bastante incómodo “quien por fin anuncio la fecha de su compromiso con la más que perfecta Choi Yewon uniendo ambos imperios comerciales como lo son la familia Jeon y la Choi” Soobin no comprende nada pues jamás estuvo de acuerdo con una fecha y mucho menos en casarse con la Omega, esta a punto de llamar a sus padres para pedir una explicación pero un mensaje le detiene.  
  


Arin  
" _Nunca digas que los Omegas no somos de armas tomar_ "

Le hierve la sangre ante la amenaza del omega, apretando la quijada molesto, de ahí le sigue un mensaje de su padre felicitándolo y diciéndole cuan orgulloso está, Soobin se siente atrapado, su carta bajo la manga se esfumó, debe seguir con el compromiso quiera hacerlo o no.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lamento tener un hiatus tan horrible pero tuve unos ciertos problemillas junto a que soy estudiante de medicina y en estos momentos me esta inundando el trabajo, espero poder avanzar más con todas mis obras y no dejar nada en abandono otra vez.


	12. XII♡ Step?

La noticia del compromiso del Alpha acaparó titulares, cuando Kai abrió los ojos a la mañana siguiente quiso saltar de la cama para ir al trabajo, sin embargo su madre le hizo volver a recostarse ― _Nada de eso jovencito, hablamos con Jungkook y tienes una semana libre, necesitas descansar_ ― y con esa voz que no da lugar a dudas se selló el asunto.

― _Felix dice que ahora es posible la concepción_ ― su madre sacó el tema cuando la limusina vino a recoger a Hoseok quien se despidió de ambos Omega para marcharse a su trabajo ― _¿Has encontrado a alguien especial?_

_― ¿Cómo sabes que no estoy esperando a Taehyun?_ ― cuestiona bebiendo su jugo a pequeños sorbos, su madre es inteligente, el Omega más inteligente del mundo quizás, no quiere contarle a su mamá lo que planea porque seguramente lo obligará a dejar todo e irse a tomar las riendas de Hope Motors, alejándose de Soobin y demás.

― _Bebé, si Taehyun-ssi fuese el Alpha que escogiste no lo dejarías ir, te conozco, sé que hay alguien en tu vida, quizás ¿es alguien del trabajo?_ ― la expresión de sorpresa por parte del Omega hizo que su mamá soltara una risita de sabelotodo.

― _¿No crees que ya estoy un poco grande para que intentes controlar con quien me acuesto?_ ― Kai soltó a la defensiva una respuesta poco inteligente, haciendo que su madre sonría complacido dejando ver sus orbes violetas.

― _Cariño, el papel de una madre no termina nunca y menos cuando su hijo menor va por allí con el brillo del amor en los ojos. ―_ tomó el rostro de su hijo entre sus manos, intimidando con su lobo al menor.

― _No estoy enamorado mamá ―_ sentencia y quizás más que convencer a su madre intente convencerse a sí mismo. ― _Podemos cambiar de tema?_

_― Si te corresponde y no hieren a nadie en el camino ¿por qué no intentarlo?_ ― suelta Namjoon ante el intento de su hijo por desviar el tema.

― _Porque no, fin de la discusión._

_― Como quieras, pero quizás debas escuchar a mamá ―_ Namjoon suspira preocupado por lo testarudo que es su hijo, recordándole a su adorado YoonGi quien es igual que él menor en eso comparten el carácter y vuelven un poco loco a Hoseok y MinGi quienes suelen ser bastante relajados por naturaleza, decide no molestar más a su hijo y dejarlo en paz, ahora que la buena noticia regresa la esperanza a la familia.

Kai da un suspiro y decide encender el televisor, no tenía antojo de que su mamá intentara sacarle más información, ya suficiente tenía con los sucesos del día anterior, recordar como Soobin se puso al creer que tendrían un cachorro, esa luz en la cara del Alpha le acarició el corazón, romper esa ilusión también le enseñó que él estaba buscándolo más allá de su acuerdo, lo cual sería bueno si ahora no estuviese replanteando su plan, con la noticia de su alta médica las cosas parecían un poco diferentes. Aunque su sentido de venganza estaba más que vivo, incluir a Soobin comenzaba a parecerle un poco cruel, especialmente cuando se comporta como lo haría cualquier Alpha con su Omega, esos gruñidos territoriales que da cuando se encuentra con otros, sus manos siendo posesivas con él, esos brazos que lo toman para protegerlo del mundo...

". _..Y seguimos comentando la noticia de la boda entre Jeon Soobin y Choi Yewon, ellos han estado comprometidos desde hace tanto pero fue el día de ayer que ella sorprendió a todos al revelar en Twitter que han pactado la fecha de la boda para el 15 de junio, estamos a poco más de un mes para el gran evento, que por cierto ella comentó reunirá a tantas personalidades de diferentes medios que podría ser una boda de estilo de la realeza coreana antigua..."_

_― ¡¿Qué?! ―_ el grito de Kai asustó a su mamá que vio confundido a su hijo ― _No pueden casarse tan pronto ―_ gruñó el Omega y por primera vez sintió que algo se acomodaba en su estómago, una mezcla de furia, desesperación y dolor, esa zorra estaba loca si creía que la dejaría seguir con esa boda.

Namjoon seguía confundido ― _Tranquilo cariño ―_ decía intentando calmar a su pequeño, sabía que Kai tuvo problemas con Yewon en el pasado, pero no comprendía por qué se alteró de esa forma al enterarse por uno de esos programas matutinos de la boda de su jefe.

― _Mami ¿Crees que un Alpha que se enamora es capaz de todo con tal de estar al lado de su amor? ―_ la pregunta fue extraña pero Namjoon decidió que contestaría a pesar de la expresión divertida en el rostro de su hijo.

― _Cuando se ama siempre se busca estar con el ser amado, no solo los Alphas lo hacen, nosotros también, el amor es así._

Kai sonrió entonces disculpándose mentalmente con Soobin, pensaba dejarlo fuera de todo ese asunto de la venganza, pero ahora con una fecha pactada y con Yewon haciendo el anuncio, la cabeza de la chica rodaría a lo grande y para eso necesitaría al Alpha. Namjoon se marchó cerca de medio día, momento en el que Kai sale de la cama, se da un baño largo que aclara sus ideas y justo cuando se hace el almuerzo cierra los detalles de los pasos a seguir. Lo primero y más importante es tener a Soobin de su lado, así que sin perder tiempo lo invita a comer.

“Mi madre dijo que anoche viniste a casa. Gracias por pasarte”

Idiota (Aka. Soobin)

"Me alegra saber que te encuentras mejor me porté como un salvaje ayer, disculpa"

"No te preocupes, ayer no fue un buen día para mí, quisiera contarte lo que sucedió ¿Quieres venir a comer?"

"¿A tu casa? ¿Estarán tus papás?"

"No, seremos tú y yo, ¿Entonces vienes?"

"Salgo ahora hacia allá"

Dio un suspiro largo, esperaría a que Soobin llegase, a veces para tomar el control se debe perderlo y eso sería lo que el Omega haría, se revelaría al Alpha en una faceta diferente, una más íntima, le contará como fue que terminó negándose a las relaciones duraderas, le contará la historia que construyó junto a Son Dong Ju.

Aquella era una herida semi abierta, a veces parecía ser superada, otras veces lo golpeaba con la fuerza del recuerdo, sin embargo este vez estaba dispuesto a revelarle ese pasado al Jeon. Era tiempo de jugar la última carta de su baraja, todo por su venganza... Ahora que se dio el tiempo de conocer a Soobin cuando no estaba siendo un imbécil lo hacía pensar que quizás, en otro escenario hubiesen podido tener algo, iniciarlo por la atracción y no por un juego vengativo. Sí Kai tan solo pudiera dejar el tema en paz, pero no corresponde a su naturaleza dejar vivas a las alimañas como Yewon. Ahora que veía sus actos en retrospectiva creía que meter a Soobin no fue muy justo, sin embargo ¿Qué otra cosa puede destruir a Yewon si no es quitarle a su prometido? ¿Cómo imaginar que ese fideo con piernas al que le arruinó la adolescencia le robaría el prometido y la dejaría en ridículo en sociedad?

Una sonrisa satisfecha aparece, imaginar su cara descubriendo que le han dado en donde más le duele es un preludio delicioso de su venganza. Pero ahora la pregunta que se has es ¿A dónde irá cuando todo termine? Básicamente se quedará sin trabajo, tiene un contrato por un año con la Editorial pero incluso antes de decidir la venganza utilizó una cláusula que puede liberarlo de todo, puede irse si es comprobable el buen funcionamiento del departamento de publicidad con él o sin él y, para ese punto está por alcanzarlo, se conoce y quedarse en un mismo sitio le parce aburrido así que cuando no lo necesitan se va. Beomgyu a veces lo compara con una pequeña hada, quizás no haga magia, pero sí que le gusta poner todo a funcionar, siempre ha tenido claro que nadie es eterno en un sitio y menos indispensable, así que prefiere irse antes de que lo echen. Estrategia que le ha funcionado bien para hacerse de un buen nombre.

― _Supongo que es un poco tu culpa_ ― dice a la nada, aunque realmente le habla al recuerdo de Xion, él lo abandonó primero y no quiere pasar por una experiencia similar, así que tiene pensado un plan de escape, su padre tiene una filial en Alemania que necesita ayuda, tras salir de su actual trabajo se mudará y Soobin será solo un recuerdo, seguramente el Alpha encontrará a alguien mucho mejor que Yewon, después de todo él siempre ha respetado el acuerdo "Nada de sentimientos" aunque a veces cueste hacerlo más cuando el Jeon acaricia sus cabellos por las mañanas o la forma tan delicada en que lo toma, quiere creer que no está cayendo en los mimos de Soobin pero su huida nace del miedo que tiene a ver más allá en su corazón y encontrarse con que se ha hecho un lugar. No importan los recuerdos de aquel celo a su lado, no importa que en esos momentos conoció no solo el placer en su más pura expresión, sino que su corazón latió bajo sensaciones que jamás experimentó... Todo eso no debe importar porque Soobin debe ser nada más que una pieza en su venganza.

La comida está lista y el sonido del timbre en la puerta anuncia a su invitado, pensó en vestirse elegante como siempre está en el trabajo, pero al considerarlo decidió que lo mejor era quedarse con sus jeans negros y la camiseta blanca de cuello alto con la palabra Move en letras de colores que su papá le regaló. Da un suspiro pensando en un último segundo lo que planea y si vale la pena hacerlo, al final decide continuar y se apunta a abrir la puerta, allí está Soobin con su traje elegante negro y sin corbata, sus cabellos azules se agitan con el viento y a Kai le parece que es un hombre de lo más atractivo.

― _¿Cómo estás?_ ― pregunta el Alpha mientras le ofrece un ramo de tulipanes frescos, haciendo sonreír al omega, no sabe cómo averiguó que le encantan los tulipanes, cierra los ojos antes de intentar desechar esa sensación de calidez que Soobin le da con ese gesto.

― _Mejor, gracias por venir ayer, pasa por favor ―_ lo deja pasar y puede notar la expresión del Alpha ante el aroma de la comida recién hecha, tras cerrar la puerta lo guía al comedor donde la mesa está servida. ― Tengo que ponerlas en agua ― sonríe y en esa sonrisa se le va la poca cordura que le queda, a partir de ese momento no lo guía la sed de venganza, es su naturaleza que siente debilidad por el Alpha quien lo lleva a dejar su egoísmo y verlo con los ojos de quien se ha dado el tiempo de conocer a alguien.

― _Kai_ ― Soobin lo toma por la cintura, el Omega no tiene idea de cuando lo siguió hasta la cocina, lo único que sabe es que ahora el mentón del más alto descansa en su hombro y sus brazos rodean su cintura descansando en su vientre. ― _No quise ser un animal contigo, ayer me porté mal y lo lamento... Sé que las reglas dicen que somos libres de estar con otros, sé desde el inicio que no debo enamorarme de ti, pero cuando te veo con otros la sangre me hierve y me vuelvo un idiota de solo imaginar que ellos son capaces de llegar a ti... Kai, mi Kai... Perdón por creer que puedo llegar a tenerte para mí. Porque ahora mismo es lo que más deseo... Perdón._

Cada palabra es un paso más que recorre a Soobin en ese camino sinuoso al corazón de Kai, el Alpha comprende que deshacerse del compromiso será complicado y ahora que exploró sus sentimientos por el omega, quiere dejarlo fuera de todo ese asunto. No quiere involucrar a quien considera la persona que ama, después de marcharse de casa de Yeonjun, sus pasos lo guiaron hasta las orillas del rio Han, ver el agua negra por la noche trajo a su memoria su tiempo como Casanova, tiempo no tan lejano, tiempo que finalizó cuando sus ojos se posaron en Kai, cuando escuchó su voz y sintió el aroma de su naturaleza rondando por todas partes, ese día le resultó revelador, midió su amor por él acordé a sus actos, a veces se sorprendía dejándole mensajes cursis por las mañanas, otras veces compraba cosas que el omega mencionó estar buscando, como aquel libro de poemas de primera edición que buscó por años, Soobin tenía contactos y movió a todos para encontrarlo, el rostro emocionado de Kai fue toda la recompensa que deseó. Sus días como hombre perdido terminaron cuando entró a su vida, por él arreglará este embrollo del compromiso, no le importa las consecuencias, él no estará con alguien a quién no ama ahora que conoce su lugar en el mundo. Ese que está al lado de Kai.

― _Debí explicarte esto antes_ ― un suspiro antecede a las palabras que Kai dirá, jamás le dijo eso a nadie y es momento de exteriorizarlo y por alguna razón se siente cómodo haciéndolo con ese Alpha que lo sostiene entre sus brazos y le hace sentir que es el ser más amado del mundo ― _Hace años tuve algunos problemas de salud, mi situación llegó a ser delicada y el médico me sometió a un tratamiento eficaz pero agresivo, algunos de los efectos secundarios fue perder la capacidad de concebir..._ ― Kai siente sus ojos cristalizarse, no es bueno recordar, no es bueno hablar de ello pero ahora ya ha empezado y debe terminar.

― _No, no tienes por qué decirme algo sobre lo que no te sientes listo de hablar_ ― el Alpha lo acuna en sus brazos sintiendo al Omega temblar, puede sentirlo desmoronarse y él no puede hacer nada.

― _Puedo hacerlo, estoy bien_ ― limpia sus lágrimas y continúa ― _en aquella época salía con alguien, Son Dong Ju, él se fijó en mí, de todas las personas que estábamos en la cafetería de la universidad él puso sus ojos en mí, salimos por un año o más, teníamos planes de un futuro... Dijo que al terminar la carrera iríamos a Italia a casarnos, entonces una noche que me encontraba especialmente mareado por la medicina él hizo tantas preguntas sobre mi estado y le conté todo, cuando supo que no podía tener hijos se dio la media vuelta y se marchó, no pude explicar nada, no pude decirle que sería temporal, que con los años y la alta médica todo volvería a la normalidad... Él envió una carta diciendo que no podría estar con un Omega que no sirve ni como madre, me dejó ese día, fui rechazado de forma tal cruel que jamás volví a enamorarme de nadie, no confío en las personas, y los Alphas solo me buscan para una noche, así que decidí hacer lo mismo... Por eso puse esa regla, no quiero enamorarme y que pase lo mismo... No estoy preparado para ser la burla de otro Alpha._

Sí, ese era el verdadero Kai, el que tiene miedos e inseguridades, ese que sufre aún el rechazo de aquel ingrato Alpha que no quiso apoyarlo y esperar. Ahora el panorama ha cambiado y puede ser madre, él está bien, tendrá hijos fuertes y sanos, o tal vez no los tenga si huye del amor. Soobin ha escuchado toda la historia, le parece que quiere quitarle la cabeza a ese hombre, ese Alpha que hirió a Kai, que no se quedó cuando más lo necesitan. Afianza al Omega a su cuerpo y busca calmar sus emociones, entierra la nariz en su cuello y el aroma del omega se vuelve un bálsamo para su furia. ― Kai, yo quiero estar contigo, permíteme intentarlo ― sus palabras son una súplica y el corazón del Omega se acelera.

― _Soobin, no eres libre, no puedes darme lo que quiero_ ― Es honesto, realmente cree que entregarse en ese punto es perder más que nadie, no está siguiendo su plan, solo desea no caer en falsas promesas otra vez.

― _Me da igual lo que ella crea, no pienso casarme con Arin_ ― gruñe volviéndose más posesivo en su agarre _―, si tan solo me dejaras romper esas reglas y demostrarte que puedo ser ese Alpha que desea entregarse a ti, que desde el primer momento en que te vio se convirtió en un fiel devoto a ti..._

_― No puedo confiar en alguien que no es libre, ¿cómo sé que no juegas conmigo?_

_― Porque rechazaré ese compromiso formalmente, jamás estuve de acuerdo y llegó el momento de hacer lo correcto._

El silencio se apodera de la habitación por unos segundos, Kai duda en creerle o no, sin embargo ese retumbar acelerado que da su corazón al estar tan cerca de Soobin lo lleva a no pensar y dejar que sus sentimientos hablen ― _No hay más reglas_ ― pronuncia y con esas palabras sella su camino, se ha entregado a Soobin, una vez más ha cedido esperando hacer lo correcto, pero lo que mal empieza mal acaba y eso lo aprenderán pronto.

Dos semanas han pasado del anuncio y el Alpha se ha negado a confirmar la fecha, así que la emoción por una boda se evapora, Yewon está furiosa y tiene sospechas, siempre toleró las aventurillas de su prometido, realmente no le parecían importantes, pero ahora que Soobin parece más feliz que de costumbre y pasa de ella por completo algo comienza a hacerle ruido en la cabeza y va a descubrir que se trae entre manos.

Las cosas en la editorial marchan de maravilla, con la semi relación que Kai y Soobin tienen a escondidas de todo el mundo, ambos parecen más felices que de costumbre, el carácter del omega se ha dulcificado y todos notan el cambio, incluso su secretaria ha intentado sacarle la verdad acerca de su misterioso amante, ese que envía tulipanes todo el tiempo a su oficina, pero Kai no suelta nada, es como un adolescente enamorado que revolotea por todo el lugar dejando un rastro de brillos de felicidad. Por esas dos semanas no volvió a considerar su venganza, realmente quiere comprometerse con esa relación, aquella conversación en la cocina de su casa le reveló cuan profundo se encuentra Soobin en su corazón, ese idiota se ha ganado su amor paso a paso, la pasión de los encuentros parece arder con mayor fuerza, no importa que pase, él solo se deja llevar.

Pero decir que Choi Yewon es una completa estúpida es subestimarla, es cierto que no suele ser la persona más inteligente del mundo, pero compensa su falta de lucidez con sus pocos escrúpulos y una increíble y tóxica ambición, está dispuesta a hacer lo que sea necesario, desde aquella noche en que Soobin prácticamente la dejó botada en ese restaurante tuvo el presentimiento que su prometido estaba yendo sobre el odioso de Kai, pero cuando pasó una semana desaparecido del mundo los hilos comenzaron a unirse, su conveniente matrimonio se iría al demonio si no se movía rápido, las armas de los Omegas son peligrosas y ella lo sabe, su condición se compensa por su buen apellido y el respaldo de ambas familias, pero el Alpha que prueba al Omega en el celo cae bajo el hechizo de una fantasía. Ella debe destruir a Kai y está dispuesta a hacerlo a tiempo, arrancar el problema de raíz.

El tacón de sus pasos resuena por los pasillos de la editorial, se pasea por allí como la dueña y señora de todo, ella sabe que algún día pondrá sus garras sobre el imperio de los Jeon, sin embargo primero necesita quitar de en medio a cierto parásito que odia desde, básicamente, siempre. ― _Dile a tu jefe que Choi Yewon está aquí_ ― anuncia ella a Yuna.

― _Lo lamento, pero el Señor Huening se encuentra en una reunión y pidió no ser interrumpido_ ― contesta ella como lo haría con cualquier otra persona, cosa que molesta aún más a Yewon.

― _Creo que no lo estás entendiendo, te voy a dejar algo claro, soy casi la dueña de esta compañía y me basta con chasquear los dedos para despedirte, a ti y a esa rata mugrosa que llamas jefe_ ― el rostro de la omega está rojo de lo furiosa que se encuentra, quiere sacarle los ojos esa mocosa insolente.

― _Disculpe casi dueña, pero no puedo darle acceso_ ― en los labios de Yuna hay una sonrisa burlona y eso saca de quicio a Yewon.

― _¡Escucha puta barata, estás despedida!_ ― ha perdido el control, arma un escándalo que atrae al departamento de publicidad entero, parece no estar consciente que una dama no se comporta de esa forma, pero en realidad ¿es una dama?

― _¿Qué es este escándalo? ―_ Kai sale de su oficina molesto por la interrupción, la presencia de esa mujer es suficiente explicación ― _Yewon ¿qué haces aquí?_

_― Vine a conversar contigo, pero la puta que tienes de secretaria cree que eres superior a mí, espero que no te creas eso, yo soy la prometida de Soobin y tú solo otra de sus putas, te tirará cuando se canse_ ― no le importa decir aquello frente a los empleados, ella quiere venganza y ha sumado dos más dos.

― _Estás dando pasos de ciego querida ―_ Kai se alza altivo _―. La desesperación te hace perder la poca decencia que te queda, vienes a este sitio, la empresa que deberías considerar sagrada pues lo es para la familia de tu prometido, es algo irrespetuoso de tu parte el venir a armar un escándalo ejerciendo violencia contra sus trabajadores, quienes son los que dejan la piel para mantenerla a flote... luego me insultas llena de rabia y furia... Los problemas que tengas con tu prometido no son asunto mío, que no seas suficiente para él no es culpa mía. Tal vez, si dejases a esa lista de amantes que visitas a diario y te concentraras en Soobin, no estarías aquí gritando como una loca._

_― ¿Te crees muy listo Jung? Pues no, sigues siendo el mismo chico poca cosa que siempre has sido, por eso hasta ese Alpha te dejó, él sabe que no tiene que arrastrar peso muerto al éxito y eso eres tú, un Omega de segunda, uno de esos de quitar y poner, en palabras sencillas, una puta, ¿o tengo que recordarte ese incidente? vas por allí abriendo tus piernas al primero que te hace un cumplido, porque en el fondo sabes que no eres nada._

_― Ese predicamento se encuentra tan alejado de mi realidad, en cambio es idéntico a tu vida ―_ Kai sonríe arrogante, la satisfacción de verla derrotada reconforta su alma, tanto que nubla su capacidad de reacción y no puede evitar caer ante la fuerza del empujón que ella le da, cierra los ojos y emite un sonido adolorido, Yuna se apura a ayudarlo, parece estar asustada, los ojos de ella viajan desde el rostro pálido de su jefe a su cabeza.

― ¡ _Kai_! ― la voz de ella se escucha distorsionada ― _Kai, estás sangrando…―_ es lo último que escucha antes de perder la consciencia.

Yuna llama a la ambulancia y pronto están llevando a Kai al hospital, ella apenas tiene tiempo de avisar a sus padres y a Mingi, para ese punto Yewon desaparece del mapa y Soobin no puede dar con ella, Jungkook se dedica a buscarla en lo que su hijo corre al hospital preocupado por Kai, se siente culpable de causar aquello, de las consecuencias que ha tenido el no romper el compromiso con ella, con esa loca, pero es tarde, demasiado tarde.

Los primeros en llegar son los padres de Kai, Namjoon y Hoseok se pasean por la sala de espera, Hoseok se encuentra furioso, cuando su hijo le dijo que se haría un nombre por su cuenta le pareció una buena idea, aunque le hubiese gustado tenerlo en la empresa familiar le dejó volar a experimentar el mundo, cuando Jungkook y SeokJin llegaron a su casa para confiarles el puesto que ofrecería a su hijo, jamás pensaron que terminarían en una sala de hospital angustiados por la salud de este. ― _Estará bien ―_ el Omega que dio vida a Kai intenta reconfortar a su esposo, Namjoon tiembla por la salud de su hijo, Jin prometió cuidarle pero le falló.

― _¿Cómo está?_ ― Mingi y su esposo aparecen llenos de angustia, han puesto a todos los amigos de Kai en alerta junto a que hay una línea de búsqueda hacia la loca de Yewon, ya que fue levantada entre todos los que fueron y son maltratados por ella.

― _Aún no hay noticias_ ― Hoseok es quien contesta y Namjoon se deja caer en una butaca dejando salir abundantes lágrimas por su hijo, el más pequeño y débil.

Soobin no tarda en llegar, el desconsuelo en el rostro del Alpha es notable, está sufriendo, teme por el destino de Kai, teme por lo que suceda.

El medico aparece con buena cara y eso calma un poco a todos ― _Señores Jung_ ― se dirige a los padres del Omega _― Su hijo estará bien, recuperó la consciencia y tras evaluarlo les aseguro que solo necesita un poco de reposo y calma, dos semanas y estará como nuevo._

Namjoon suspira aliviado, su hijo está bien, es todo lo que importa ― _¿Podemos verlo?_ ― necesita abrazar a su bebé, necesita verlo y escuchar de sus labios que se encuentra mejor.

_― Les daré cinco minutos con su hijo ―_ el médico deja que los padres de Kai le vean, los demás esperan fuera, Soobin siente que puede respirar nuevamente, pero no lo dejará así, Yewon está muerta, ahora más que nunca sabe cuánto ama a Kai y va a protegerlo de todos, comenzando con Yewon.

Mingi parece reaccionar cuando el médico comienza a alejarse, se suelta del agarre de su esposo y va tras el médico que ha atendido a su hermano, cuchichean algo y parece respirar aliviado, su esposo y Soobin lo ven confundidos, pero creen que es algún asunto sobre el antiguo padecimiento de Kai, pero Mingi ha reconocido a ese hombre, el tiempo lo ha cambiado pero no lo suficiente para saber que ese médico no es otro que Son Dong Ju, aquel que le destruyó la vida a su hermanito.


	13. XIII♡HAVE A GOODNIGHT

_ ―  ¿Cómo te sientes?  ― _ La voz del médico trajo de vuelta a Kai, el Omega tenía la vaga sensación de estar en un barco, casi puede sentir el movimiento de las olas, aunque al abrir los ojos lo primero que ve es la luz que da directamente en su rostro.

― _Umm…_ _ ¿Estamos de paseo?  ― _ no sabe quién le habla, pero le parece que conoce esa voz.

―  _ No, no estamos de paseo, estamos en un hospital...  ― _ entonces llega a su memoria los recuerdos de su pequeño encuentro con Yewon y la voz de Yuna cada vez más lejana.

_ ―  ¿Dónde está Soobin?  _ ― casi saltó de la cama.

―  _ Tus amigos y familia están afuera, esperando por ti  _ ― Dong Ju sonríe y Kai reconoce esa sonrisa, de pronto los cabellos platinados del médico y sus ojos oscuros le hacen sentir una sensación de desagrado.

―  _ ¿Por qué estás aquí?  _ ― gruñe ignorando el dolor en la parte superior de su cabeza.

―  _ Soy tu médico, dulzura. _

__

_ ―  ¿Dónde pido que me cambien de doctor?  _ _―_ dijo con asco al escucha el apodo de parte del doctor.

―  _ Tranquilo, soy mejor médico que novio. _

__

_ ―  Lo dudo bastante. _

__

_ ―  Kai, fui un imbécil y ahora lo sé, en aquella época solo me obsesionaba la idea de poder procrear y por eso te hice daño. _

__

_ ―  Sigues siendo un imbécil y no lo digo como un cumplido, lo digo porque eres el peor hombre que he conocido. _

__

_ ―  Lo sé Kai, eras mucho para mí, siempre lo fuiste  ― _ dice el médico suspirando con nostalgia.  ―  _ Informaré que despertaste... y si necesitas algo, cuenta conmigo, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ti. _

__

_ ―  _ _Lo tendré en cuenta_ ― murmura cerrando los ojos, suficiente tiene con la loca de Yewon para ponerle atención a su ex, ya lo arreglará mañana.

Escucha los pasos de alguien entrando y reconoce el aroma dulce de su mamá, abre los ojos y el rostro angustiado de Namjoon lo saluda.  ―  _ Cariño ¿Cómo te sientes? Papá y yo estamos aquí _

__

_ ―  Mejor, estoy mejor  ― _ murmura y el toque suave de su madre disipa sus preocupaciones, es suficiente de momento, no quiere pensar en todo lo que ha pasado.

La hora de visita termina y sus padres se marchan, son los únicos que han podido verle y quienes tranquilizan al pequeño séquito que espera noticias en la sala de espera. Mingi se ha mantenido en silencio hasta que Beomgyu y su hermana han aparecido, entonces le ha soltado la noticia sobre el ex de Kai y él intenta tomar justicia por su propia mano, quiere la cabeza de ese Alpha y está dispuesto a quitársela el mismo. Sin embargo, la noticia de que Kai se halla mejor y está tranquilo hace que todos se relajen y dejen pasar el asunto de momento, pero ya le hallarán una solución a Dong Ju.

Soobin por su lado parece cada vez más perdido en la desesperación, no le permiten ver a Kai, dicen que solo la familia puede ingresar y él no es nadie, tampoco puede presumir de ser su novio, ellos acordaron mantenerlo oculto un tiempo hasta que él rompiese el compromiso y todo se calmara, entonces lo harían público.

―  _ Deberías irte a casa  _ ― Beomgyu se acerca ofreciendo un café al Alpha que no se ha movido de la sala de espera  _ ―  Descansa un poco, él estará bien. _

__

_ ―  Todo es mi culpa  _ _―_ murmura, desde el ataque de Yewon ha repasado los últimos meses, aquel momento en que Kai se asomó a su vida con esos hermoso rizos castaños y su andar coqueto, hasta las horas previas, cuando desayunaban entre risas y besos. Ahora todo era diferente, el hombre que ama está en una cama de hospital y no puede verlo, se siente miserable, todo lo que ha hecho no tiene sentido, es cierto que no sabía cuán mal estaba Arin, pero jamás imaginó que llegaría a atentar contra Kai.

―  _ No te culpes, Choi Yewon suele hacerse ese tipo de novelas en la cabeza, ella siempre fue de cuidado  ― _ Beomgyu intenta consolarle pero no hay consuelo para quien sufre el miedo de perder a su amor.

El tema se acaba allí, poco a poco se marchan a casa y al final solo quedan los padres de Kai y Soobin, Hoseok no es tonto, él sabe que algo ha pasado entre su hijo y el heredero de los Jeon, no le molestaría si las cosas fuesen diferentes, Soobin le resulta un buen chico, pero está comprometido y ha jugado con fuego, prueba de ello es que su prometida ha hecho que su bebé termine en el hospital.

_ ―  _ _¿Dong Ju?_ ― Hoseok se levanta de un salto cuando ve al médico, parece que se ha pintado el cabello recientemente haciéndole ver más atractivo de lo que ya era.

―  _ Señor Jung  ― _ se acerca el médico con pasos lentos, no sabe si hace bien acercándose tanto al padre de quien fuese su Omega años atrás y a quién le destrozó el corazón.

―  _ Me pareció reconocerte pero ese tinte me confundió, ahora sí que te ves como ese chico que prometió matrimonio a mi hijo  _ _―_ el Alpha se mostraba molesto, sin embargo estaba siendo terriblemente civilizado, cosa que puso en alerta a Namjoon ya que esa faceta era única de YoonGi y si Hoba la estaba usando, quería decir que ante cualquier comentario del chico le soltaría un golpe.

―  _ Tiene toda la razón, fui un patán con su hijo, el más imbécil del mundo y créame que lo pago caro cada día de mi vida, jamás hallaré a alguien tan maravilloso como Kai  ― _ sus palabras se escuchan sinceras, Hoseok supone que con los años tuvo tiempo para pensar en sus actos.

―  _ Escucha muchacho, el pasado ahora mismo no me importa, solo quiero saber que le estás dando el mejor tratamiento que puedes a mi hijo, su vida está en tus manos y necesito tu palabra de que haces todo lo posible para que mejore pronto. _

__

_ ―  Lo hago señor, vendería mi alma al diablo de ser necesario con tal de que Kai mejore... _

__

_ ―  Tienes una deuda con él. _

__

_ ―  La tengo, es enorme y no me alcanzará la vida para enmendar mis errores. _

__

Soobin está tomando nota de aquella conversación, le ha hervido la sangre cuando aquel nombre se ha mencionado, quiso ir y cobrarse el dolor de Kai, sin embargo no debe meterse, es el padre del Omega quien ha tomado la situación en sus manos y sobre eso no puede hacer nada más. Jung Hoseok es el ideal para poner en su sito a ese Alpha idiota que no supo apreciar a Kai y le causó tanto dolor... él se ha prometido arreglar todo aunque no tiene idea de cómo hacerlo.

―  _Ve a casa y descansa_ ―  Namjoon le pide a Soobin, su aspecto es lamentable y a kilómetros se nota lo que le hace falta unas horas de sueño.

―  _ Quiero quedarme, quiero estar con él. _

__

_ ― Kai estará bien, está fuera de peligro, ahora te necesita más siendo el jefe y calmando a tus empleados que aquí donde nada puedes hacer. _

__

_ ―  Ahora sé a quién se parece Kai  ―  _ sonríe viendo al Omega  ―  _ Él diría algo parecido, me obligaría a ir a casa no sin antes amenazarme para que no se me ocurra desobedecer. _

__

_ ―  Los Omegas de nuestra familia somos de carácter fuerte  _ ―  Namjoon se ríe  ―  _ Parece que se han hecho muy cercanos y conoces muy bien a mi hijo... _

__

_ ―  _ _No se puede escapar a los encantos de alguien como su hijo, él es imposible de ignorar y con las capacidades que tiene ha destacado en su trabajo... Es amable, generoso, inteligente, siempre tiene una solución a todo y tiene ojo para los negocios... Él es maravilloso._

Namjoon clava su mirada en Soobin y el Alpha nota como sus sentimientos se vuelven transparentes para la madre del Omega.  ―  _Tiene razón, debo dormir. Por favor, ¿Puede avisarme cómo se encuentra?_ ―  entrega una tarjeta de presentación y se marcha con la cabeza baja y pasos lentos. Está muerto de cansancio.

Dong Ju pasa las horas vacías de su turno cuidando a Kai, no puede evitar sentir nostalgia por aquellos días en que compartían el amor, recuerda la sonrisa acaramelada y energética de un Omega más joven con ganas de comerse al mundo, tantas experiencias vividas y ahora no queda nada. Kai despierta en la madrugada y se encuentra con la mirada de Dong Ju, analiza un momento si hablarle o no, sin embargo es el Alpha quien apresura a entablar conversación  _ ―  ¿Cómo te sientes? _

__

_ ―  _ _Me duele la cabeza_ ―  se queja tocando el vendaje que le han puesto.

―  _ Es una contusión mínima, sanarás pronto. La sangre que tú secretaria vio se debió a un corte en el cuero cabelludo y el desmayo... ¿Estás comiendo bien? ¿Descansas cómo se debe? Tu cuerpo está agotado. _

__

_ ―  Supongo que me excedí un poco en el trabajo y descuidé la alimentación, trabajaré en ello. _

__

_ ― Kai , no quiero meterme, pero el ritmo de vida que llevas te está cobrando una factura muy grande y con el tiempo la pagarás con creces. Toma un respiro, ve de vacaciones, aléjate de todo. Seguramente en el trabajo entienden. _

__

_ ―  _ _Aún no puedo irme, hay un asunto o dos que debo terminar_ ― un gesto amenazante apareció en su rostro.

―  _¿Tomando venganza?_ ― Dong Ju alza una ceja. 

―  _ ¿Cómo lo sabes? _

__

_ ―  Te conozco ¿Recuerdas que te ayudé cuando querías vengarte de aquel Alpha? Eso y Beomgyu mencionó que la loca de Yewon hizo esto posible. _

__

_ ―  ¿Vas a juzgarme? _

__

_ ―  Voy a ayudarte  _ _―_ Dong Ju toma en sus manos las del Omega y sonríe, hará todo lo que esté en sus manos para reparar el daño que le hizo, y si eso significaba contribuir a sus planes, lo haría.

Soobin llegó con un ramo de tulipanes y el libro favorito de Kai, al entrar a la habitación se detuvo un momento para observarlo, sus mejillas carecían de color, se hallaba quieto, muy quieto, tanto que por un momento el pensamiento de que no se hallaba allí causó pánico, rápidamente se acercó a él y comprobó que solo dormía.  ―  _ No quiero perderte  ―  _ acarició sus rostro con cuidado y el aroma de Kai calmó su ser.

― _Soobin_ ― Los ojos de Kai observan al peliazul y una sonrisa aparece en sus labios pálidos, una sonrisa que esconde el dolor de la conclusión que planea para toda esa historia. La vida le recordó que cada acto tiene una consecuencia y allí estaba la suya. La decisión fue tomada, pero ejecutarla sería difícil, porque... Porque en ese tiempo aprendió a amar a ese tonto Alpha que lo envolvía en sus brazos y prometía que estarían juntos para siempre.  ―  _ ¿Cómo estás? _

__

_ ― Tonto , esa pregunta debería hacerla yo... Estás aquí por mi culpa, porque no puse las cosas claras con esa loca, Kai, perdóname  _ _―_ aquel Alpha tan gallardo se volvió un cachorro asustado, temeroso de no tener un futuro junto a quien ama.

―  _ Tranquilo, no es cosa tuya, ella siempre fue una psicópata... Pero no pasa nada, la policía lleva el caso.  ―  _ sonríe, quizás eso le consuela, saber que Arin fue arrestada y pasó la noche en el calabozo como una criminal, claro que salió bajo fianza a la mañana siguiente, pero sus abogados no podrían salvarla del juicio, la agresión a Kai destapó su adicción a la cocaína, así que probablemente pasaría un tiempo en rehabilitación.

―  _ He roto el compromiso y lo hice público, envié un comunicado explicando la situación _ _―_ Soobin parce orgulloso de ser un hombre libre, ahora pueden amarse con libertad porque ¿Qué impedimento hay en ello? Pero Kai no piensa lo mismo, no piensa arrastrar a Soobin a una vida de mentiras, su amor es sincero, se enamoró del Alpha, pero también está la parte en que lo utilizó para hacer caer a Yewon, ahora que su venganza finaliza. ¿Puede guardar el secreto? No pueden estar juntos, no bajo esas condiciones.

―  _ Ella no importa ahora, solo importa que te quiero  _ ― n o quiere despedirse, aún no está listo, necesita abrazarlo una vez más, Soobin merece la mejor noche de su vida.

Soobin sonríe  ―  _ Tienes razón, solo importa que estamos juntos. _

__

Los días pasan y el alta médica llega, Dong Ju está listo para participar en el último acto de aquella historia. Esos días conoció a Soobin, pudo ver el amor que le profesa a Kai, como se desvive por él... Incluso él cree que es una mala decisión, pero no hace preguntas, confía en que Kai hace lo correcto. Reintegrarse al trabajo es algo que se toma con calma. Pasa días en casa arreglando todo para partir, con ayuda de Yerin discretamente pone cada cosa en su lugar, usará esa cláusula que le permite irse antes de tiempo. Todo está listo, los boletos hacia un destino incierto descansan en su mesa de noche, solo queda el último paso. La despedida.

Esa noche se entrega a Soobin con la suavidad que marca el amor, los besos están llenos de sentimientos que guardará en su corazón y memoria para siempre. El sabor y aroma de Soobin es algo difícil de olvidar y tampoco quiere hacerlo, guardará la sensación de esas manos recorriendo su cuerpo con la calidez que les brinda el amor. Finge que duerme y espera el momento en que el Alpha cae dormido profundamente, entonces, con el corazón roto se aleja de los brazos que lo rodean, es la última vez que verá el rostro tranquilo de su amado, es la última vez, que comparten cama. Es tiempo de marcharse, pero no tiene la fuerza necesaria para despedirse de frente, así que se viste y tras tomar su maleta se marcha a mitad de la madrugada. Está convencido de que libera a Soobin, sin Yewon y sin él, por fin podrá hallar el amor en alguien más, alguien que lo amé honestamente desde el comienzo. Alguien que pueda verlo a la cara y saber que sus sentimientos son puros.

Es lo mejor

Se escucha un murmurar tras cerrar la puerta, el auto espera en la calle, Dong Ju sale para ayudarle con la maleta. Kai sube al auto y se alejan con rapidez de aquella que fuese su casa por tantos años, donde Soobin descansa en la cama inocente de todo cuanto ha planeado el omega por meses, donde descubrieron el sabor de su piel por primera vez.

Soobin se remueve, el espacio vacío y frío a su lado lo alerta, sale de la cama buscando a Kai y no lo encuentra, pasea desesperado por todos los rincones de aquella casa que huele al Omega, vuelve a la habitación y halla en la cómoda un sobre que lleva su nombre. Reconoce la fina caligrafía del Jung y algo le dice que no abra ese sobre, pero debe hacerlo.

" _Soobin, mi Jeon favorito, lamento hacer esto de esta forma, pero la cobardía me gana y no soporto la idea de ver tu expresión de decepción al enterarte de la verdad... Siempre supe quien eras, sabía que eras el prometido de Yewon, tu interés en mi persona solo facilitó las cosas, vi en ti la oportunidad de tomar venganza por los años de humillación y dolor que ella me causó, eras el típico Alpha seductor y también se me antojó darte una lección, quise tomar justicia en mis manos por tantos corazones que has roto... Entonces iniciamos este juego, este estira y afloja que terminó con nosotros en mi cama una mañana de sábado. Aquellas reglas que te pedí respetar estaban hechas para que cayeras a mis pies y mira que bien funcionó. Te enamoraste de mí, Yewon recibió su merecido y mi trabajo aquí está hecho. Me marcho porque no tengo más que hacer aquí. Perdona por engañarte de esta manera, por jugar contigo... Tengo que confesar que al estar contigo quise creer que te quería, fuiste maravilloso conmigo, pero solo fue una especie de autoengaño. Sé bueno y sienta cabeza con alguien que te ame, yo no puedo hacerlo... Sé bueno y olvídame, por favor. No pienses en mí, no lo merezco. Soobin, sé un buen conejito y no me busques que yo ya he hecho mi vida. Estoy con Dong Ju, es con él con quien deseo estar._

_Adiós."_

Un grito creció por su garganta y rompió en sus labios, nada de lo que decía allí era cierto, nada tenía sentido, Kai le había dicho una y otra vez que lo quería, que nada los separaría. Aquella sería una mala broma, a veces el omega era un bromista, a lo mejor era eso, seguramente era una broma... una que le estaba destrozando el corazón. Entonces fijó sus ojos en la cómoda y descubrió una carpeta con la anulación del contrato de Kai y un reporte con los alcances de su departamento. Entonces supo que no era una broma, Kai se marchó sin decir adiós dejando esa monstruosa carta diciendo aquellas verdades...  _ ―  _ _Vuelve, por favor…_ ― murmuró Soobin y se echó a llorar. 

Así se sentía morir en vida... 

Así se sentía tener el corazón roto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pobre conejito, me sentí mal al escribir este capítulo, espero les haya gustado, nos leemos el siguiente capítulo ~


	14. XIV♡Rescue Me

Jin paseó sus ojos por el rostro demacrado de su hijo y suspiró, esos días fueron un infierno para Soobin, buscó a Kai por todos lados, incluso acudió a Beomgyu y los padres del Omega pero nadie sabía exactamente a donde se marchó, Namjoon creía que su hijo marchó a Escocia, Beomgyu dijo que estaba en América y Felix tenía la idea de que estaba haciendo un tour por Asia, sin embargo todos coincidían en algo, Kai se marchó de Corea. ― _Necesitas comer_ ― sus manos acariciaron los cabellos azules de su hijo, siempre tuvo sospechas, pero ahora que todo el caos se desató por culpa de Yewon, las piezas encajaron, así que la noche en que apareció Soobin en su puerta con aspecto de perrito abandonado decidió escucharlo hasta el fin y no juzgarlo, pues ¿de qué serviría el regaño? Eso no cambiaría el pasado ni la situación que enfrentaba, perdió a quien ama y ese es el peor golpe que puede recibir el corazón.

― _No tengo hambre mamá, debo seguir buscando_ ― sus ojos lucen apagados, jamás se sintió tan vacío, Kai pasó por su vida como un tornado, puso todo de cabeza y lo dejó hecho un desastre de sentimientos y partes de sí mismo para recoger e intentar sanar. Dos semanas pasaron desde que desapareció y en ese tiempo envejeció mil años y la vida perdió todo el color que solía tener.

― _Conejito, tienes que parar, mira cómo estás, llevas dos semanas sin ir a trabajar, no comes, no duermes... por favor ¡basta! ¿Por qué haces todo esto?_

_― Porque lo amo mamá, porque no creo nada de lo que dice y porque fue un cobarde que no pudo terminar conmigo en mi cara, por eso lo hago_ ― ya no sabía si era su rabia o tristeza la que hablaba, tantos días dando vueltas a las palabras de Kai hacían que perdiera la noción de sus sentimientos.

― _Has buscado en todos lados ¿a dónde más irás a buscar? deberías dejarlo ir ―_ Jin no deseaba ver a su hijo convertido en ese hombre lleno de dolor que tenía ante él, y tampoco podía decir mucho, pues no conoce los detalles de la historia.

― _No puedo, él no es como los otros, él... yo era feliz a su lado, conocí el amor... ¿qué le hizo cambiar de opinión?_

_― Soobin, conejito, en ocasiones amamos tan fuerte y tan profundamente que no vemos que la persona a quien amamos no corresponde nuestros sentimientos... solo vemos lo que queremos ver... quizás él no sentía lo mismo..._

_― ¿Sabes qué es lo peor? le pregunté a Beomgyu y Mingi sobre ese tal Dong Ju y dijeron que era el médico que trató a Kai cuando Arin le hizo daño... ellos se rieron en mi cara. ¡Kai jugó conmigo! Fui al hospital para pedirle una explicación, que me dijese dónde se oculta y me dicen que ya no trabaja allí, que pidió un traslado pero no pueden decir nada más... ¿Por qué enamorarse duele tanto?_

SeokJin acunó a su hijo en su regazo, no tenía las respuestas que él necesitaba, solo sus brazos y su amor incondicional. No existe cura para el mal que aqueja a su bebé, no hay fórmulas mágicas para un corazón roto, aprendes a vivir con ello y cuando el tiempo pasa, cuando alguien más llega, en ocasiones vuelve a estar sano y listo para amar.

Lentamente Soobin fue cediendo a la idea de no volver a verlo, Kai se esfumó de todas partes, incluso usó a algunos contactos, pero ninguno tuvo señal de él, el Omega parecía no existir. Por presión de su padre volvió al trabajo y buscó a una nueva persona que ocupara el puesto de Kai, nadie estaba calificado para ese trabajo, o eso le parecía a Soobin, mantenía la esperanza de que, si nadie ocupaba ese puesto, el omega volvería un día y tomaría su antiguo trabajo, entonces todo volvería a la normalidad. Sabía que no sucederá, pero pensar en ello le hace llevadero el trabajo. Estar en su despacho es una tortura, algunas ocasiones imagina que Kai entra con una de sus carpetas en mano hablando de algún proyecto ambicioso o de un libro que cree merece más atención... pero cuando abre los ojos la imagen de su amado desaparece y solo queda la alfombra gris y las paredes blancas.

― _Lo siento, no tengo noticias de él ―_ es la respuesta de Beomgyu siempre, sabe que es cierto porque Yeonjun ha comprobado que su omega se halla triste por la partida de su mejor amigo. Intentó que Namjoon y sus Alphas le digan dónde encontrar al que considera aún su Omega, pero él repite que desconoce donde se halla su hijo, pero confía en que se encuentra bien. Sabe que miente, Namjoon sabe más de lo que dice saber, pero no quiere revelarlo.

"― _Hola ¿cómo va todo? ―_ Kai saluda a sus padres desde algún punto del mundo.

― _Tienes a todos preocupados aquí, Beomgyu y tu hermano están furiosos y ese jefe tuyo pregunta a diario por ti ―_ es YoonGi quien hace presión, no le gustan las decisiones que tomó recientemente su hijo.

― _Papá, alejarme de todos no es un capricho, es una necesidad y tú lo sabes_ ― Kai tiene asuntos pendientes a resolver, pero no los menciona, prefiere no hacerlo.

― _Hijo ¿te encuentras bien? te ves más pálido ―_ Hoseok y Namjoon mencionan al unísono, observando preocupados a su hijo, tiene ojeras, los cabellos revueltos y una expresión de cansancio que no puede disimular.

― _Estoy tan bien como se puede estar en mi condición ―_ sonríe y ambos suspiran mientras YoonGi solo rueda los ojos ― _Debo irme, llamaré pronto, los amo_ "

Es todo lo que una empleada de la familia logra contar a Soobin, no saca mucho de eso, más que saber que Kai se encuentra bien, pero no sabe si esa noticia lo alegra o lo entristece. Imaginar a su amado paseando de la mano con otro, alguien a quien ama y con quien huyó para tener una vida juntos. La sangre del Alpha hierve y no pone atención a todos los detalles de aquella conversación, entre sus sentimientos y dudas un mes más se resbala por la cornisa y aquellos días con Kai parecen más lejanos, sigue sin tener noticias de él y piensa abandonar la búsqueda, cada noche sueña vestido de blanco, puede verse en el altar y a su Omega frente a él, sin embargo, cuando el cura pregunta si acepta casarse con Soobin la palabra "No" sale de los labios del Omega y despierta bañado en sudor. Ha llegado a la conclusión que se volverá loco si se aferra al pasado.

Su plan se torció al final pero logró su objetivo, liberarse de Arin, aunque la libertad le sabe a agua amarga, incluso ha analizado sus intenciones al estar con Kai, su actuar desde el inicio y en cierta parte le da la razón a él. Desde el inicio también tuvo un plan igual de egoísta, quería poseer al Omega para liberarse de Arin, no fue amor a primera vista, en realidad fue deseo, lujuria, cualquier cosa menos amor. La primera vez que tomó a Kai supo que no tenía oportunidad contra una criatura como él, pero aun así siguió jugando, quería su cuerpo, su corazón, su vientre, lo deseaba a su lado, pero no consideró los deseos de éste, hasta el momento en que despertó sin él al lado y con una carta de despedida.

― _¿Cómo te encuentras? ―_ La voz de Beomgyu inundó la habitación, Kai dio un suspiro largo y profundo.

― _Mejor_ ― intenta dibujar una sonrisa, pero no funciona y termina en una mueca de dolor.

― _¿Por qué no dijiste nada? Todos estamos preocupados, y Soobin, ese pobre hombre no respira desde que desapareciste..._

_― No quería arrastrar a nadie conmigo... era lo mejor. Todos tienen una vida, no seré yo quien los obligue a detenerla._

_― No digas tonterías Kai, tienes un maldito coágulo en el cerebro, necesitas a tu familia._

Kai da una mirada a Beomgyu que bien podría significar un "Lo siento", pero ninguno dice nada. Se encuentran en Alemania rodeados de expertos que dan el tratamiento necesario al Jung, sin embargo lo más recomendable es la cirugía, por eso Beomgyu está allí y pronto Namjoon, YoonGi y Hoseok también arribarán para acompañar a su cachorro en el difícil proceso de recuperación. Tras la caída se formó el coágulo y Kai decidió ocultarlo a todos con ayuda de Dong Ju, no quería preocupar a nadie con algo que podía atacarse con medicamentos. Sin embargo en los días siguientes al alta médica su salud sufrió un revés del que solo Dong Ju tuvo conocimiento, el médico contactó con algunos colegas de cuando hizo la residencia en Alemania y le dio las opciones a Kai, buscar especialistas en su país o viajar a Berlín donde un grupo de expertos lo atenderían de inmediato. Decidió irse, era lo mejor, así podría desaparecer, liberaría a Soobin para que pueda ser feliz con alguien más y recuperaría la salud. Sin embargo tuvo que contarle a su familia cuando le anunciaron que harían una intervención.

― _Soobin no necesita a alguien como yo a su lado, he pensado mucho e incluso creo que Arin sería mejor pareja, él merece a alguien que pueda amarlo con honestidad desde el inicio hasta el fin, alguien que se entregue a él con amor, sin intenciones ocultas._

_― Kai no te voy a aplaudir por lo que hiciste, Arin merece toda la porquería del mundo, pero jugar con Soobin..._

_― Cuando lo vi ir tras cada Omega que se le cruzaba en frente también quise darle una lección... fue mala idea... ―_ y de pronto la voz de Kai se quiebra, le duele estar lejos de Soobin, está asustado y confundido, necesita esos enormes brazos rodeando su cuerpo y susurrando que todo va a estar bien, sin embargo ha tomado una decisión, quizás ahora duela, pero con el tiempo sabe que será lo mejor.

― _Eso no importa ahora_ ― Beomgyu sonríe, está allí para darle apoyo a su amigo ― _Mañana es tu cirugía y solo necesito qué sabor de postre quieres ir a comer cuando salgas del hospital._

_― Chocolate ―_ el rostro del menor se ilumina, es mejor pensar en un postre que remover las heridas que han dejado sus decisiones.

La nueva publicista parece interesada en Soobin, es una Omega joven y llena de entusiasmo que persigue a su jefe constantemente para que le dé su aprobación, ahora que el Alpha está soltero aquellos Omegas que aspiran un matrimonio conveniente hacen fila para llamar su atención y SooJin es quien lleva la delantera, con sus escotes sugerentes y su falda corta pasa horas discutiendo asuntos importantes con el jefe que no parece muy interesado en ella. Aunque su padre sugirió que lo mejor ahora es que pase una temporada divirtiéndose sin compromisos serios, no tiene cabeza para ello, se ha concentrado en el trabajo y es sobre lo que reza su vida ahora, la editorial ha remontado y todo gracias al trabajo hecho por Kai meses atrás. Ha pasado medio año desde que el Omega se marchó y Soobin dice no sentir nada por él, detuvo su búsqueda y bloqueó sus sentimientos, no va a sufrir más por un ingrato amor.

Esa noche acude a un evento social donde se encuentra con su entusiasta publicista y su escote sugerente, bebe unos tragos y cuando se entera ella está aferrada a su brazo y se presume a su lado, posando para las cámaras de los periódicos, él intenta sonreír y alejarse de los focos, pero ello no lo permite, ella quiere que la vean con él, quiere que los demás sepan que están juntos, que Soobin ahora es suyo. Esos meses con él han hecho que se haga una idea errónea de las intenciones de su jefe, ella cree que la ama y hasta ha creado toda una historia para contar a los medios, dirá que fue amor a primera vista y que la pasión se enciende con solo verse. Ellos están destinados. En una última jugada lo besa frente a las cámaras, Soobin tambalea a causa de la sorpresa y el alcohol en su sangre, los fotógrafos captan ese momento y no se molestan por tomar los instantes en que él la rechaza molesto y se marcha de la fiesta.

― _¿Destinados? ―_ murmura Kai desde su oficina en Berlín, está recuperado por completo y en su tiempo libre lee algunas notas de variedades en su tableta, la fotografía de Soobin besando a esa mujer le cala hondo, siente un escalofrío por su espalda y suspira, decir que no está sufriendo sería mentir, él ama a Soobin, con toda su alma y quizás jamás lo olvide, pero también sabe que ese día llegaría. Sabe que esas son las consecuencias por pagar y si Soobin ha avanzado, él debería hacerlo también. Observa la nieve caer por la ventana y suspira, en esos días acarició la idea de volver a Corea y buscar a Soobin, disculparse, explicarle por qué se fue, contarle que cada día sin él en su vida es un infierno que lo consume lentamente, pero sus intenciones mueren con esa fotografía, el Jeon ha hecho su vida con alguien más, se enamoraron hace meses, no deben ocultarse o jugar a quien es el gato y quien el ratón, no, ellos se aman libremente, tal y como debe ser una relación.

Recuesta su cabeza en el respaldo de la silla lanza la tableta a algún rincón ignorando si esta se ha roto, no le queda más que avanzar, pasar página y concentrarse en su carrera. Ahora que se encuentra mejor de salud, ahora que ya no tiene miedo de morir, puede enfocarse en el trabajo. Ahora tiene una agencia de publicidad en el corazón de Berlín, el ritmo de la ciudad alemana es tan diferente al de Corea, por días puede dejarse llevar por la cultura, el idioma, la comida y sentirse uno más... en esas ocasiones se olvida de su desamor, de los últimos meses entrando y saliendo del hospital, descubre que puede sonreír nuevamente, es su terapia personal. Así planea olvidar a Soobin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ustedes capaz lo hayan notado pero adoro como Jin llama a Soobin conejito, debido a que JungKook es su conejo Alpha, jaja adoro como los rasgos de ambos son tan tiernos. Anyways, agradezco sus votos, contrarios y bookmark, me hacen feliz y espero leerlos en el siguiente capítulo, nos vemos~


	15. XV♡ Fairy of Shampoo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lamento deciros que este es el capítulo final, pensaba avisarles el anterior pero se me olvido, lamento las molestas y muchas gracias por todo lo que han hecho, apoyando esta historia a pesar de que no sea su idioma mater, aprecio mucho de ustedes ese detalle, gracias~♡

Los días se escurren con rapidez, ha pasado nueve meses desde que Kai se marchó, nueve meses en que la vida de Soobin ha cambiado, la compañía marcha bien, se dejó algo largo el cabello y ahora tiene un aspecto de Alpha poderoso al igual que su padre en juventud y... ha vuelto a las andadas. Ha conocido personas y se ha acostado con algunas, por un momento llena con placer el vacío que hay en su alma, no piensa en nada serio y sus padres no hacen presión, Jungkook no sabe acerca de la relación que su hijo y Kai sostuvieron, sin embargo dejó de insistir con encontrarle una pareja de conveniencia, con la desventura protagonizada por Yewon ha quedado escarmentado.   
  
En una semana será su cumpleaños y no quiere planear nada para festejarlo, con la excusa de una importante reunión de negocios decide zanjar el asunto, quiere reunirse personalmente con un autor bastante popular y que recientemente radica en Berlín, debe convencerlo de quedarse con ellos, aunque el trabajo en publicidad de su último trabajo fue pésimo, SooJin ha descuidado sus obligaciones por perseguir a Soobin. Así que ahora tienen problemas serios gracias a ella.   
  
La suerte le sonríe porque aprovechará el viaje para asistir a la Feria del libro de Frankfurt, el evento obligatorio para cualquier persona en el ambiente literario. Es hora de hacer negocios y quizás contratar un nuevo publicista. Un amigo le ha comentado sobre una pequeña empresa de publicidad que ha abierto en los últimos meses, "Schneekaninchen" ha comenzado a llamar la atención de quienes han confiado sus campañas publicitarias y tras conocer su trabajo le parece que es una muy buena opción, intenta contactar con ellos para hacer una cita con el dueño y jefe de publicidad, pero le informan que es imposible que se entreviste con él, así que le piden que asista a la ponencia que ofrecerá la compañía en Frankfurt para la feria.   
  
🎐🎑🎐   
  
Taehyun observa a Kai por unos segundos, llevan meses separados y hay mucho que contar, como que Jisung y él han terminado juntos y esperan su primer bebé. Kai saltó de gusto cuando se enteró de la noticia, no hay cosa mejor que enterarse que su mejor amigo está haciendo su vida. Pronto será tío, eso calma un poco sus deseos de tener un bebé, últimamente observa a las madres con sus hijos y suspira, a veces imagina que las cosas con Soobin fueron diferentes y formaron una familia... pero todo eso es irreal y no sirve de nada llorar sobre el pasado. Según Yeonjun, el Alpha regresó a sus andadas de Casanova, Kai por su parte se ha mantenido al margen de las relaciones, varios Alphas se han interesado en él, pero todos fueron rechazados, no se siente preparado para abrir su corazón a nadie.    
  
— _¿Quieres que te acompañe?_ — por fin habla Tae y Kai respira.   
  
— _Por favor_ — sonríe aliviado. Cuando los organizadores de la Feria del Libro de Frankfurt se contactaron con él para que diese una ponencia sobre literatura y la importancia de la buena publicidad en esa área aceptó de inmediato, pero cuando colgó el teléfono se dio cuenta que quizás no era la mejor idea del mundo. No sabía qué hacer, él no era un maestro, tampoco un orador, él sabía desenvolverse en una junta de negocios, pararse frente a un hombre importante y hacerlo aceptar sus propuestas, pero de eso a dictar una conferencia en un evento de tal magnitud hacía sus rodillas temblar. Eso era cualidad de su madre y su hermano, no de él.    
  
— _De cualquier forma tenía que ir —_ sonríe abrazando a su amigo — _Tranquilo, todo saldrá bien._   
  
_— No sé en qué estaba pensando cuando acepté, o en qué pensaban ellos cuando me hicieron la propuesta._   
  
_— Pensaban en que tienes una carrera brillante, en que has hecho magia en las empresas por las que has pasado y en que montaste una pequeña empresa en un país desconocido y en pocos meses la posicionaste entre las mejores del país, tranquilo Kai._   
  
El Omega asiente, partirá en unas horas hacia Frankfurt y saber que Taehyun irá con él reduce sus niveles de ansiedad lo suficiente para recordar otras cosas importantes, como que el cumpleaños de Soobin es en dos días, le gustaría enviarle una felicitación, pero no puede hacerlo porque tienen un historial un poco catastrófico. El día de su conferencia es el cumpleaños de ese Alpha a quién todavía ama, intentará concentrarse en la ponencia y no en que le gustaría correr a los brazos de él y decirle cuanto lo ama aún.   
  
— _Vamos_ — Taehyun lo saca de sus pensamientos apurando su partida. Todo está listo y ellos toman un avión a otra ciudad.

  
🎐🎑🎐

  
  
Soobin llega a Frankfurt tras un viaje incómodo por culpa de sus pensamientos masoquistas, el recuerdo de Kai lo ha perseguido en las últimas horas, su voz, su aroma, su cabello, su sonrisa... quizás sea porque recuerda sus promesas, los planes que hicieron cuando aún eran una pareja, en la clandestinidad, pero pareja. Tenían pensado viajar, tomar unos días y pasar tiempo juntos quizás Francia, quizás Japón... pasearían tomados de las manos y se amarían por las noches. Ahora no quiere saber nada de su cumpleaños, de las tonterías de los festejos, ¿qué objetivo tiene festejar algo que no se quiere?   
  
— _¿Herr Jeon? Soy su conductor, lo llevaré al hotel_ — dice un hombre joven de cabellos rojizos.   
  
Sube al auto perdiéndose en la belleza de la ciudad, es tan diferente a Corea, definitivamente ya no está en casa. El aire frío le dio en la cara trayendo su alma de vuelta. Reconoce algunos rostros cuando se registra en la recepción y conversa con algunas personas que no ve desde hace años. Ese es su mundo, negocios, para eso ha trabajado en los últimos meses, ser respetado por esos viejos lobos de los negocios.   
  
— _¿Sabes que es uno de los mejores? Trabajó para grandes empresas..._ — escucha una conversación al aire en el pasillo que lo lleva a su habitación _—_ _Schneekaninchen_ _gana terreno rápido..._   
  
— _Un Omega fuerte... de carácter... —_ Soobin siente un escalofrío recorrer su espalda, solo conoce a un Omega con esa descripción y con las capacidades para montar una empresa exitosa en tiempo récord. Pero ¿es acaso posible que se trate de Kai? No piensa perder tiempo y tan pronto como entra a su habitación acude a Google para averiguarlo.   
  
"Schneekaninchen es una empresa dedicada a la publicidad, con una única oficina en Alemania, se encuentra dirigida por el prestigioso publicista Jung Kai*, reconocido en por sus contribuciones en el rescate de empresas en crisis..."   
  
¿Alemania? ¿cómo no lo consideró? Buscó por tantos lugares pero jamás consideró Alemania, Kai jamás mencionó que sintiera atracción por ese país, aunque, quizás ese era el plan desde el inicio. Sigue investigando en busca de algo que le cuente sobre su vida amorosa pero no encuentra nada, hay fotografías de los últimos meses de él en algunos eventos empresariales, solo encuentra un artículo en alemán que no entiende, pero muestra algunas imágenes de Kai riendo con otro hombre en un restaurante. "Jung Kai und Alexander Vincent Schmidt* haben eine Affäre? Lesen Sie die Details hier!" Soobin no habla más de dos palabras de alemán, pero, para su suerte, existe una versión en inglés de esa nota, así que acude a ella para entender lo que sucede.   
  
"¿Jung Kai y Alexander Vincent Schmidt tienen un romance? ¡Lea todos los detalles aquí!   
  
El famoso publicista Jung Kai mantiene su vida amorosa alejada de los focos, sin embargo esta mañana pudimos captarlo junto al apuesto Alexander Schmidt, CEO del Grupo Empresarial Keller. Nuestro enviado especial pudo observar como la pareja tomaba el desayuno en uno de los restaurantes más exclusivos de esta ciudad, ellos reían y coqueteaban. ¿Acaso están sellando otra clase de trato? Se sabe que el Omega tiene en su lista de amores al médico Son Dong Ju y a los empresarios Moon Taehyun y Jeon Soobin. Aunque del último sabemos únicamente rumores a raíz del atentado sufrido a manos de Choi Yewon, quien se halla en rehabilitación por su adicción a la cocaína."   
  
Soobin sonríe orgulloso ante la mención de su romance con Kai, es como decirle al mundo que ese Omega fue suyo y ahora que sabe donde se ha ocultado todos esos meses, tomará lo que es suyo, es el deseo del Alpha, va a luchar contra todo para tener al Omega rebelde que se le escapa de las manos, quiere doblegar su espíritu y demostrarle que nadie se burla de él, que ya no importa si lo quiere o no, va a quedarse a su lado hasta que sea un viejo arrugado, le va a dar tantos hijos como quiera y lo respetará, Kai aprenderá a ver solamente a Soobin. Y bajo esos pensamientos el día termina y pronto tiene que asistir a la Feria del Libro.   
  
"Fue de dominio público que algunos meses atrás tuve un altercado que me envió al hospital, yo lo tenía todo, un trabajo estable, una familia amorosa, amigos con una fidelidad de acero, lo tenía todo, pero en aquella ocasión, cuando estuve en el hospital mi vida sufrió un cambio del que nadie se enteró, no fue de dominio público y es la primera vez que lo menciono fuera del seno familiar... En aquella ocasión vi a la muerte a la cara, sus dedos huesudos acariciaron mi rostro y con su voz helada me susurró que deseaba mi alma... su regalo fue un coágulo en el cerebro. El médico dijo que debería tratarse con medicamentos, pero no fue suficiente, en los días siguientes experimenté mareos, pérdida de visión y falta de equilibrio, volví para una revisión de emergencia y el diagnostico fue desalentador, "En mi opinión, debemos operar" dijo el médico, pero él no era un especialista, así que con su ayuda vine a este hermoso país y pasé una temporada internado en un hospital bajo el cuidado de un maravilloso grupo de especialistas que trataron mi mal... Ellos me operaron y ayudaron a mi recuperación, de esto tuvo que enterarse mi familia solo cuando no pude más, cuando el miedo a morir fue tanto que quise despedirme. Pero ¿Por qué no decirles antes? Cuándo estás en esta situación, no quieres arrastrarlos contigo, yo quise tomar un descanso después de trabajar tanto y ellos lo entendieron, me dieron el espacio que pedí, mi mejor amigo iniciaba una relación con el Alpha de su vida y yo no podía ser la nube gris que arruinara su día perfecto. Cuando volteaba veía como todos eran felices, o como podían seguir sin mi... Admitir que estaba enfermo frente a mis padres es quizás el paso más importante que dí en todo ese proceso. Por suerte la operación fue un éxito y pude recuperar mi vida, tengo una empresa de Publicidad que me permitió estar frente a ustedes en esta ocasión. ¡Buenas noches damas y caballeros! Soy Jung Kai y sin saberlo, ustedes han comprado mi historia. Eso es Publicidad en sus más básicos conocimientos..."   
  
La presentación de Kai inició, el previo dejó a Soobin helado, sus ojos recorrían el cuerpo que conocía tan bien, aquellos cabellos castaños lucían más cortos y sin rizos, tenía un aspecto más pálido y delgado, junto a rasgos más maduros debido a la falta de hormonas Omega en su tiempo de recuperación y ocasionalmente utilizaba palabras en alemán para empatizar con el público. El Alpha procesaba con lentitud la historia del Omega, después del desengaño que sufrió, no estaba seguro de cuán cierta era la versión de Kai sobre su vida esos últimos meses. Así que decidió que no cambiaría sus planes, tomaría lo suyo como debió hacerlo hace meses. Kai sería suyo quisiera o no.   
  
— _Muchas gracias, es un honor recibir un comentario de una leyenda como usted —_ Kai conversaba con un hombre mayor que sonreía amable. La fiesta ofrecida para un grupo selecto de empresarios se realizaba sin novedades, el Omega por fin logró calmar esa extraña sensación que lo persiguió durante toda su presentación, por un momento tuvo la sensación que Soobin lo observaba desde el público, casi podría jurar que los ojos del Alpha estaban desnudándolo, pero al final, y por mucho que buscó, no pudo hallarlo. Así que ahora se sentía mejor, conversaba con personas conocidas y otras nuevas.   
  
— _Eres un Omega muy valioso, ¿dejarías que te presente a mi nieto? es un Alpha en busca del amor_ — comentó el anciano y cuando el Omega pensaba responder una mano conocida se posó sobre su vientre, el aroma de Soobin le llegó de golpe logrando que su cerebro haga cortocircuito. Sintió los brazos contrarios rodearlo con fuerza, tan posesivo como jamás lo sintió.   
  
— _Lo siento, él ya está comprometido, Jeon Soobin, gusto en conocerlo, si me permite, necesito hablar con Kai_ — el hombre respondió algo y para cuando Kai reaccionó era arrastrado por Soobin hacia uno de los elevadores del hotel. Quiso decir algo, negarse, moverse, pero el Alpha no lo permitió, toda su presencia caía sobre el Omega, estaba obligándolo a doblegarse, a ceder a los deseos del mayor. No sabía que esperar, su corazón latía tan rápido que quizás saliera corriendo por sus medios, tanto tiempo soñando con volver a verlo, tanto tiempo ansiando estar en esos brazos... — _No te emociones Kai, nuestro viejo trato ya no está vigente, vamos a hacer uno nuevo_ —la voz de Soobin deja notar el cinismo en sus palabras, todo parece dar vueltas y justo cuando siente que no puede más salen del ascensor y entran a una habitación. El Jeon no se molesta en encender la luz, guía al Omega hasta la cama y lo empuja sobre ella.   
  
— _Soobin_ — es la primera palabra que Kai alcanza a decir y sus ojos se encuentran con el rostro serio del Alpha — _Tu cabello_ — dice al notar que aquella melena oscura, entonces una risa histérica sale de los labios del Alpha.   
  
_— ¿Es todo lo que vas a decir?... Está bien, no importa, no venimos hasta aquí para conversar_ — sonríe y toma los labios del menor en un beso furioso que el Omega corresponde ansioso por estar cerca de él.   
  
Las manos del Alpha recorren el cuerpo del Omega con caricias bruscas, pero Kai no lo detiene, quiere que siga, necesita que lo tome de la forma más salvaje que se le ocurra, ansía el cuerpo de Soobin uniéndose al propio, sus corazones latiendo al mismo ritmo. — _Soy tuyo_ — murmura el Omega y no sabe cuán bien hacen sentir esas palabras al Alpha, él le tomará la palabra, esta vez no está dispuesto a renunciar a él.   
  
— _Claro que eres mío_ — gruñe él arrancándole la ropa sin mucho cuidado, ansía tocar la piel de su Omega, hacerlo estremecer con solo acariciarlo. Pero hay un problema, Kai lo observa, esos ojos son su perdición, sabe que podría perder el rumbo de sus intenciones con solo una mirada y ceder a los deseos del Omega, así que hace que se de la vuelta con la cabeza entre las almohadas. — _No te muevas_ — gruñe una orden y Kai obedece.   
  
Se despoja de su ropa dejando libre a su erección, contempla el cuerpo del Omega y sonríe, sigue siendo hermoso y delicado, tal y como lo recuerda. Dirige su miembro a la entrada del Omega y comprueba que el deseo del contrario es tal que su cuerpo se ha preparado para recibirlo. — _Mío_ — gruñe tras levantar las caderas del Omega a una altura conveniente y entra en él de una sola estocada que causa un grito en Kai, se detiene un momento para dejar que lo reconozca, sabe que no importa con quién estuviese, nadie puede compararse con él. Entonces el pensamiento de Kai estando con otros lo pone furioso y comienza a embestir rápido y salvaje, se deleita con los gemidos que da y el movimiento de sus caderas que empujan al ritmo que Soobin marca.   
  
El cuerpo del Omega llama a Soobin, su naturaleza lo invita a poseerlo y en ello el menor está de acuerdo, solo puede pensar en que se halla en sus brazos otra vez, no le importa qué suceda mañana o dentro de unas horas, solo quiere dejarse llevar por Soobin, ser tomado por él con tal fuerza que no pueda olvidarlo, lo hace porque lo anhela y porque ese día es el cumpleaños del Alpha y quizás es su forma de felicitarlo. Ahoga un par de gritos contra las almohadas, es quizás la primera vez que Soobin decide ejercer su poder Alpha en el sexo, pero no le importa, él se halla cómodo con la nueva experiencia. Las estocadas dan en su punto de mayor placer, siente que podría llegar al orgasmo en cualquier momento, Soobin entiende las señales que da su cuerpo y decide que es el momento indicado para hacerlo, se acerca al cuello de Kai, aspira el aroma que lo vuelve loco y logra crear tantas emociones y sensaciones en él, pasea su lengua preparando el terreno y cuando Kai llega al orgasmo hinca sus dientes en la piel, rompiéndola, haciendo que el Omega le pertenezca. Una estocada más y él se derrama en el interior. Mantiene sus dientes en la fina carne del menor que se limita a jadear con una sonrisa de éxtasis. — _No vas a volver a escapar_ — dice cuando libera a Kai de la mordida, lentamente sale de él y lo envuelve en sus brazos de forma posesiva. Kai no volverá a desaparecer, ahora están unidos por algo más que simples palabras, la unión más primitiva y sagrada entre Alpha y Omega se ha realizado y no existe forma de escapar a ello.   
  
— _Feliz cumpleaños, Binnie_ — murmura Kai antes de caer dormido profundamente en los brazos de Soobin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Alexandee info: https://kpop.fandom.com/wiki/Alex_(DRIPPIN)


End file.
